Fireflies
by DanceShoesNink916
Summary: No one every said that life would be a "cake-walk". Unfortunately, Emerald Amellus had never been told that her life would be exceptionally difficult, either. The kind of life that one only read about in some twisted author's novel. A life filled with tragedy, envy and hate. A side order of love and a dash of sin...
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and all of his friends are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own any of them. **

August 31

Prologue

The fading sun was shining through the floor to ceiling windows, creating enough light that one could see without the help of candelabras, even at this time of day. A large queen sized bed covered in a light lavender comforter set, especially picked out for the occupant or future ex-occupant of the room, sat closest to the door adjacent to the windows. Two matching white oak tables sat on either side of the elegant bed with silver candelabras on their tops. Floor to ceiling mirrors were hung on the opposite light grey wall, along with a ballet barre one uses to practice warm ups and the like. At the foot of the bed a white chaise lounge was located, decorated with a lavender throw blanket and decorative grey pillows. Across from the bed and chaise stood a beautiful white oak wardrobe and matching vanity table. These pieces matched the end tables and the headboard of the bed perfectly.

Card board boxes lay in disarray on the dark polished wooden floor of the young woman's room. Some open and some magically sealed, ready to go where ever their new home would be. A well used trunk was wide open near the wardrobe and at this moment a petite brunette with long dark chocolate hair was throwing things haphazardly into it. Uncaring of where the items landed. The scowl on her attractive face twisted her features and made them look almost evil or at least demon possessed. Jade green eyes scanned her surroundings for her wand, Dogwood with a faerie wing core, 10 1/4 inches long. Finally finding it, she made quick work of the rest of the wardrobes contents by aggressively swishing her wand, sending the contents flying into the trunk. On second thought, she swished her wand again, refolding her clothes and straightening her other belongings more neatly.

Inwardly the pretty brunette was seething, so much so that her small petite five foot frame was shaking from the agitation she felt. She took a deep calming breath trying to control her anger.' Oh how she loathed that man! Emerald June Amellus thought to herself. How could he make decisions about her life without consulting her first? Uprooting her life, taking her away from the only place she's ever called home. Hogwarts?! Really?! Moving to London was bad enough. Now he was making her switch schools too! Beauxbatons was her home. All of this, losing her mother, moving to London and now attending a new school, within the duration of a 10 week span. Forget the fact that he was now seeing her dance instructor or ex- dance instructor, for that matter. Her mother's body wasn't even cold in the ground yet and he was playing house with her! The woman had practically moved in, already. Emerald felt her insides begin to burn with the amount of anger and resentment she held for her father, Brangwen Amellus. Her mind began to cloud over with the pain and suffering of losing her mother less than three months ago. Hadn't she suffered enough? Didn't it ever end? Too many emotions, too fast. She couldn't deal with this, any of this. Emerald walked to her white oak end table and stared at the moving picture of a beautiful blonde woman with eyes the color of forget-me-nots. "Thanks mom." She said quietly. "For leaving me here, in this mess." One solitary tear escaped the suffering jade green eyes, before she fought them back. She wouldn't cry, now wasn't the time to cry.

The frustrated seventeen year old opened the first drawer, pulling an antique mother of pearl medicine box out of its depths. She opened it and surveyed the contents. She took out two small round pills and placed them in her mouth under her tongue. The tablets began to melt and almost instantly took effect. An instant calm took hold of her, a feeling that all was right in her world. Euphoria filled her veins, spreading through her chest, her heart. Making her feel free and light. Taking away all of her pain and concerns. Always afraid of coming down too quickly, Emerald took one more out of the small box and swallowed this one whole. She could breathe again, and although she knew it was wrong to depend on a substance to bring her peace, she couldn't help it and she didn't really care. Why should she? She had lost everything; every ounce of normalcy in her life was slipping away. Being replaced with her father's decisions. She hated him.

A small smile spread across her lips as she walked over to the floor to ceiling mirrors and her passion, the ballet barre. She stared at her reflection, looking closely at the changes she noticed. Although she slept, her sleep was restless at best, dark circles scarring the flesh under her jade green eyes. Italian decent, her normally tan skin looked more yellow and sallow; it had lost its normal warm glow. Her beautiful thick chocolate brown locks were in desperate need of a trim. She looked like herself, but not. Pain and suffering clouded her beautiful jade colored eyes. Her petite frame was showing signs of her lack of appetite. She had always been small, but this was a little much. If Emerald was honest with herself, she looked a mess. The buzzed young woman began to giggle, the pills taking full affect, not allowing her to focus on anything, or at least anything negative for too long. She turned from the mirror and grabbed her secret stash, took one more before throwing the little box into her new black leather satchel. The suffering teen grabbed the picture of her mother off her end table and placed it gently in the trunk with the other belongings she would be taking to Hogwarts with her. She slammed the lid shut, casting a fragile spell on it. Feeling a bit tired, she prepared herself for bed.

Tomorrow she would be leaving her childhood home behind. Although, she should be nervous about facing the world alone, she couldn't find it within herself to care. This at least got her away from her father and his new lover. Besides, being alone came easy to her now. Over the past couple of months Emerald spent the majority of her time by herself only having her father's footman, Jeffery as company. She had become reckless, dangerously so. At nights, while her father was either at work or with Imogene Baker (her father's new lover and her dance instructor) Emerald would leave, just walk out the front door. Sometimes she wandered aimlessly, walking or apparating to random spots. Others she would flash her wizard made fake ID at the muggle security guards working at her favorite pub and dance club. She would go alone, usually high on the magical drug known as "nauge" in French or "cloud" in English, and she would dance and drink until the sun came up. Not caring if she made it home in one piece, or if she over-dosed. Why should she care? It was clear to her that her father didn't. He was never around, and when he was, he looked through her, almost pretending she wasn't there. Choosing to spend all his time with Imogene, abandoning his daughter emotionally. Of course he still paid her way, gave her a hefty allowance. That was all he did, though. So, she spent his Galleons how she saw fit, on nauge.

Alone, silence, these things she could handle. The voices and emotions in her head were constantly at war. The demon she tried to keep shackled up tight in her soul would flap its wings violently. Screeching at her to answer its call. Addiction, that's what she was left with. Just take another pill and make it shut-up was her thought process. She couldn't handle this fucked up life she was being thrown into. Emerald was a smart girl, always receiving high marks in all her classes. She more than understood the affects these pills would have on her body, eventually. She could die or go insane, lose her memory, end up a vegetable for the rest of her existence. So why do it then? Because it made the god forsaken voices shut up, that's why. It made this life she didn't ask for easier to bare. Nauge was funny like that; it made you believe your life was grand! It took all the bad feelings away, at least temporarily. Besides all of that, the one person who cared about her and really knew her was gone. Six feet under in a vaulted plot at their family cemetery in Italy, nowhere near her. She couldn't even place flowers on the grave. She couldn't even stop by to visit.

The emotionally drained brunette climbed into her bed and curled in on herself. She found herself praying for sleep and to whomever was above her controlling her life that maybe tomorrow would be different. That maybe tomorrow would be better. That maybe, just maybe, she still had a chance, a hope at being normal. At finding peace. It wasn't too much to ask for, and she didn't even think it would work. At least, it never had before. She whispered to the dark like she did most nights, never receiving an answer from the voice she most desperately wanted to hear "Night mum."


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Hogwarts

**I do not own Harry Potter, his world or any of the other amazing characters from this series. Jk Rowling does... must be nice!**

September 1st

Chapter One

Silence, that's what met her when Emerald ventured downstairs the next morning. She wasn't the least bit surprised. It wasn't the first time that she would take a meal alone. Dressed in her new Hogwarts uniform, a just above the knee pleated black skirt, a form fitting white collared- button- up shirt, a simple black tie, simple black pumps and a black leather satchel slung over her shoulder, she made herself a cup of coffee. Black with two sugars. Jeffery, her father's man servant had already gathered her belongings and shrunk them to fit into his pocket. He would be seeing her off to Hogwarts. Any paperwork that needed to be signed by her father was already sent in advance. He couldn't even be here for this. At this thought, Emerald removed the mother of pearl medicine box from her satchel and took one of the little white pills out and swallowed it with a sip of her coffee. Again, almost instantly she felt the effects of the pill, calm swept through her body and the feeling that all was well took over. She put her pill box back in her satchel, finished her coffee and waited for Jeffery to come retrieve her. It was almost time to go.

"Morning Miss." Jeffery smiled softly at the young woman he had grown to love like a grand-daughter. Emerald smiled at him and asked "Ready to go, Jeffery?" Although he could see it in her eyes that this was quite painful for her, she put on a brave face as she walked through her childhood home for the very last time. Jeffery followed Emerald outside watching as she took in her surroundings and let out a deep sigh. She stared up at her window for a moment longer and then steeled herself. It was time to go. Without a word Jeffery put out his arm and Emerald grabbed a hold. Side along apparation would have to do, because Emerald didn't know what Hogsmeade looked like. Within moments Emerald felt the squeezing sensation one gets with apparation along with the nausea from the pills she consumed and the fluctuation in her equilibrium. After she took several large gulps of air the nausea subsided and she allowed Jeffery to lead her through Hogsmeade. She barely took in her surroundings. Only noting that it was a small town with many different shops. On second glance she noticed what appeared to be a pub, and took note of it, just in case. She was running out of nauge and would have to find someone to get them from.

Several carriages with black skeletal horses and an overly large man who was yelling for "Firs yers!" stood near a large lake that she remembered being called the Black Lake. Emerald had been to Hogwarts one time before, during the Tri-wizarding Tournament, her 4th year. The younger students had stayed for the welcoming feast and then left for Beauxbatons, while the older students stayed to watch and participate in the events. She remembers her classmates briefly talking about a half-giant named Hagrid who was trying to 'woo' their Headmistress. The walk to the giant castle on the hill was quite long and although Emerald was slight in size, she kept up with Jeffery. Not an ounce of the physical struggle showed on her face. Her pixie like features schooled in a blank mask, just like she had been taught. As a dancer and as an aristocrat's daughter, she was taught to never openly show emotion or pain. Never allow people to see your weakness or suffering. Make them think what you do is easy. Make them believe that they can do it, too.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally made it to the castle. Poor Jeffery, who was in his late sixties, was having hard time breathing. Emerald slowed her pace and then came to a complete stop next to the man that she could call her family. He used to play outside with her when she was a little girl. He would swing her on the tire swing he hung for her in one of the many trees they had on her father's estate. She waited patiently for him to recover from their strenuous walk. The gates to Hogwarts opened for them, the sound of metal decayed by age and time swung open. Emerald stared up at the enormous castle and wanted nothing more than to be at her small private school, far away from here. Instead, she took her first step and then another, she gathered her courage and just like all good actresses do, she would play this part and she would play it well. They entered the large front doors of the castle and Jeffery led the way to the Head Mistress's study. Upon seeing her safe arrival, Jeffery enlarged Emeralds trunk and sent them to their rightful place, bid her well and then Emerald was alone.

Two large gargoyles guarded the spiral staircase leading to the Head Office and just like the letter Emerald received told her she enunciated the words "Dumbledore lives" The gargoyles instantly jumped apart allowing Emerald to climb the circular stairwell. She knocked on the office door and a muffled "ENTER" could be heard from the other side. Emerald stiffened her spine, pushed her shoulders back, and opened the door.

She entered a beautiful large circular room. Book shelves lined the walls from top to bottom. A large claw-footed desk took center stage in the room, neat piles of parchment and many quills and ink bottles decorated its top. Portraits of what she assumed to be of Head Masters and Mistresses of the past lined the wall behind the beautiful claw desk. An old Wizard's hat sat on the top shelf of one of the many bookcases. The floor was a midnight blue, decorated in the constellations and she just knew that they moved according to the sky outside. "Hello Mrs. Amellus" Emerald's attention was immediately snagged by the older woman sitting behind the beautiful desk. Wearing a severely tight bun and smart glasses, her lips in a thin line, this must be the infamous Head Mistress McGonagall. The Head Mistress stood from her seated position and walked slowly around her desk. She reached her hand out to shake Emerald's. "Hello Head Mistress McGonagall." "Sit.. sit, would you like a biscuit or some tea?" McGonagall asked not unkindly. "No, thank you, I'm fine, ma'am." Emerald smiled warmly or as warmly as her mask would allow her to smile. She really needed to take one of her pills, all her emotions were coming back to her and she wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. "Head Mistress, I don't mean to be a bother, but would you mind pointing me to the lady's room?" Emerald asked. The Head Mistress gave her the directions to the nearest loo and Emerald followed them quickly swallowing two of the nauge' as she went. She waited just till the affects of the pills took over and then quickly made her way back to the Head's Office.

The Head Mistress had pulled the ratty old hat down from the top shelf of the bookcase and placed it on her desk. "Emerald, this is the sorting hat and it will determine which house you will be in. This house will be your home for the next year. The houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Based on your ancestor's history you should be in Slytherin. Emerald inwardly rolled her eyes, her father and his father and his father before him were all in Slytherin. She wasn't her father or anything like him. Although the pills had taken affect Emerald had only taken one that morning and so her resentment and anger for the man her thoughts were leading to were barely controlled. Outwardly, she looked mildly interested in the Head Mistress's speech. Inwardly, her thoughts were churning. "All of these houses have great and valuable qualities."

The newly instated Head Mistress smiled kindly at her new student and then placed the Sorting Hat on Emeralds brunette head. Instantly it began to speak to her in her mind. "What do we have here?" "Great mind, talented...very talented. Intelligence and ambition... perfect for Slytherin." Emerald yelled "NO" really loudly in her brain. It wasn't so much that she cared where she was put, she just didn't want to be put there. "NO?! Why ever not... Oh I see, rebellious, aren't you! Reminds me of someone... I've only ever placed one other in a different house from his ancestors. Alright, alright...Let it be" "GRYFFINDOR'' Shock registered on the Head Mistress's face and then a smug smile replaced it. Even as Head Mistress, she was still the Head of Gryffindor, not being able to find anyone to replace her as the Transfiguration Professor. Dark times were upon them and no one wanted to leave the safety of their home. "Well, Mrs. Amellus... I stand corrected; Gryffindor- my house will now be your home. After you complete your placement exam, I will take you to meet our Head Girl, Hermione Granger -also a Gryffindor-and she will be your guide until you are comfortable here at Hogwarts." Head Mistress McGonagall silently summoned a stack of parchment to her waiting hand. She flicked her wand one more time and silently turned Emerald's winged back chair into a school desk. She handed the stack of parchments to Emerald. "No, pressure dear! Just do your very best. I will be back in four hours, to grade your exam." The stunned woman smiled delightedly at Emerald and walked to the back of the office, no doubt to her private chambers.

Four hours later... Emerald inwardly rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in five minutes. If her Head of House didn't hurry up and read the results of her exam she was going to rip her own hair out. Or gauge her eyes out, or maybe jump off the highest tower, for the hell of it. Truth was her skin was itchy, and her head was beginning to throb a rather loud drum beat, like in a muggle marching band. The test wasn't that hard, and if she was honest with herself, she knew she made Outstandings in every subject covered. She was just tired of sitting and she was dying to take a nauge! No, she needed to take a nauge, before she lost the little sanity she had left. Her stomach began to churn unpleasantly, and she knew the cramping would start soon. Outwardly, Emerald looked cool, calm and collected. The only sign of her annoyance was the brunette lock being twirled and tugged around her finger. Her face was impassive and her posture didn't give way to her internal struggle.

Finally the shock and surprise fell from McGonagall's face and another smug smile formed. "I must say, I didn't know what to expect from you. I mean, I read your records from Beauxbatons... But, I never expected this! You'll be in ALL of the advanced NEWT classes with our Head Girl." McGonagall handed Emerald a copy of her class schedule, smiling proudly at her. Emerald bowed her head in thanks at her Head of House's praise, whilst inwardly, her eyes hit the ceiling for the hundredth and first time and she muttered the explicit phrase of "NO SHIT!" Her mood was getting fouler by the second and she was afraid she wasn't going to be able to keep up her mask of indifference much longer. She just wished for fucking freedom! For a blessed moment alone...just one, or two seconds! Just long enough to swallow a pill. That's all she needed! Emerald's mind had wandered so far that she barely registered that her professor had stood and was walking to her office door. Finally! Emerald thought. She stood, not too quickly, just quick enough and smoothed out her knee length skirt. She fixed her posture, straightening her back and shoulders and followed her professor out the door. Image was everything, her father had told her once and although Emerald hated the man, she took that to heart.

"Head Mistress?" Emerald asked calmly. The woman in question came to a stop and gave Emerald her attention. "I need to use the lady's room... it's been quite awhile since I went last."Emerald stated ''Of course dear, I'll wait here, and then we'll take you to Gryffindor Tower." Professor McGonagall smiled at her new student; she was quite surprised at the young lady's talent. Emerald walked quickly to the lady's room and again she pulled her antique mother of pearl medicine box out of her satchel. She took one, then two, no make it three nauge' out and placed them under her tongue. Waited the span it took for the pills to take effect. Sighed in relief when she felt the euphoria spread through her veins like warm honey. Checked her make-up in the mirror, and quickly walked back to her Head of House.


	3. Chapter 2 The Devil is Blonde

**I don't own Potter and friends... J.K. Rowling does... lucky her!**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all! Hope you enjoy reading my story. If anyone is interested in being my beta PM me...I can use all the help I can get. **

September 1st

Chapter 2

With quick strides, Head Mistress McGonagall led Emerald down a long hall toward their destination of Gryffindor Tower. Apparently, her new Head of house was in a hurry. Emerald had to lengthen her strides to keep up with the much taller woman. At only five foot tall, Emerald was dwarfed by her. The dark headed young woman didn't really mind much, the pills had taken full affect and she felt rather calm and serene, at the moment. So much so, that she was finding the brisk walk pleasurable. A small smile graced her lips. She looked around at her surroundings, taking in the beautiful stained glass windows with the mid afternoon sun streaming in. The different colored glass was reflecting their bright colors off the white stone floors. White pillars, maybe marble, Emerald speculated, were evenly spaced along the hall. Professor McGonagall took a sharp turn that Emerald almost missed due to her lack of attention, a thought entered her head of being able to find her way back, but just as quickly as it came, it left. She giggled quietly at her misstep. Yup, nauge' was an amazing substance. She felt light on her feet, and oh- so- content. Life on nauge' was good. Unrealistic, but good! At that exact moment, the professor in front of her made an abrupt stop.

Hands on hips, feet shoulder width apart, rigged spine, her Head of House meant business. If Emerald wasn't who she was, she might just laugh at the comical sight before her. But being who she was, Emerald side-stepped the collision and came to a stop right beside her now irked professor. Leaning against one of the large white stone pillars, stood two young men about Emerald's age. One fair and blonde, the other olive toned and dark brunette. The brunette looked up first, and his inky eyes widened at the stony faced professor before him. Her thinned lips and flared nostrils did nothing but accentuate the many deep wrinkles in her face. Another brief thought of how old is she, really? Flashed through Emerald's buzzed brain, but just like before, as quickly as it came- it went. The wide eyed young man, not too gently, pushed his companion, making the attractive blonde's face twist into a scowl. His aristocratic features morphed into a twisted sneer, before he seethed out "What was that for, fuck wit?!" Emerald smirked; inwardly of course, her features were as passive as ever. A bored expression on her face. "Uh, Head Mistress, What a lovely afternoon it is, we were just admiring the view. The "fuckwit" intoned charmingly. At this, the blonde recovered remarkably quick. No fear was present to the untrained eye. He smoothed out his face into a bored expression, with one lifted eyebrow. As if to say "What do you want?"

Head Mistress McGonagall's foot began to tap impatiently and if Emerald looked just right, she could see steam coming out of her ears. Although, it could be the massive amount of nauge' she had consumed. "Mr. Malfoy?" The infuriated Gryffindor Head literally spit the blonde's name at him. The blonde finally stood up a little straighter "Yes, Head Mistress?" He responded innocently. Completing the look with the widening of his eyes, like he had no idea what she was upset about. His innocent response, if possible, infuriated her even more and she huffed out "What are you doing?! Dawdling in the halls while class is in session! As Head Boy, you set the example for the entire school!" Emerald looked back and forth between the two, feeling like she should have brought some popcorn for the occasion. Emerald felt eyes upon her and looked over at the smirking boy beside Malfoy. The boy stared back at her, dropping his indigo eyes to her feet and bringing them up her body. Stopping briefly on her now gold and red tie, which had changed automatically after the Sorting Hat's exclamation of her new house. Finally landing on her jade irises. Maybe it was the drugs, or maybe it was Emerald just being Emerald, she raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow and then repeated the gesture. She studied him, taking note of his tall stature. He must have been a few inches shorter than her father, who was six foot in height. She admitted to herself that he was quite fit, probably from quidditch. He had a warm olive complexion, similar to hers, dark almost black hair and inky blue eyes. Emerald's face was completely impassive the entire time. Neither acknowledging he was attractive or that he wasn't. She simply went back to listening to the Head Mistress, noting that the blonde had been completely silent the entire time and she ignored his friend entirely.

While the Head Mistress was talking Malfoy had pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and without a word, he handed it to the seething, ranting Head. Emerald admired his nerve and observed him as he relaxed casually against the pillar again. He pulled out a green apple from his pants pocket and began to toss it nonchalantly in the air. Emerald's drugged mind took in the young man before her. Out of the two he was the more attractive one. Platinum blonde hair that fell casually in his silver-grey eyes, fair skin, like milk. He was a few inches taller than his brunette friend, maybe an inch less than her father. While his friend had been stockier, he was of a leaner build. More like a cat, or a predator of sorts. High cheekbones and an angular face, she believed that his lips were almost as full as hers. She noticed that his clothes, like hers and his friend's were definitely personally tailored. Her father was a high- end clothing designer for both the muggle and the magical world, so it was something she took notice of. Both boys wore green and silver ties, meaning they were in Slytherin. She knew this because she had seen her father's old year books, while looking for a good read as a little girl. Also, because every one of her ancestors on her father's side had been a Slytherin.

At that moment, her new House Head, let out an incredulous laugh "Mushrooms that need to be picked at exactly 2:45 pm?! Really?!" She pinched the bridge of her nose briefly to gain her composure back. She checked her muggle watch, noting the time was now 2:38. Letting out a sigh, the now deflated Head Mistress handed Malfoy back his crumpled parchment. Delivering them what one can only call an evil smile "Do take Zabini with you on your Mystical Mushroom quest, Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you'll need all the help you can get finding them. Considering, no one but Professor Snape has ever heard of them. And you better hurry, or you'll be late. I'll make sure to have a talk with him later this evening about the importance of our Head Boy being in every class, don't you worry!" Malfoy and Zabini smiled innocently at McGonagall "Yes, Head Mistress" they said in unison. Without warning ,the stern woman took off down the hall, if at all possible, in a much faster pace than their original. Emerald quickly followed, looking back down the hall they just came, right before their turn. She could of laughed, Malfoy stood dead center in the hall giving the head mistress's back, what can only be politely described as a one finger salute. Maybe it was the drugs, or maybe it was just Emerald being Emerald. She stopped for a moment. Stood just like him and gave him the one finger salute back. Then grinned like the Cheshire cat, before taking off to catch up with her professor. In the distance she could have sworn she heard laughter.


	4. Chapter 3 Maybe he's an angel

**I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does. I however, have brought out my pen and paper (or keyboard) and decided to create mischief in their world. Emerald Amellus is the only character I have any claim to. Oh and the plot...**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all! Thank you for stopping by and reading my story. I really appreciate it! Let me make you all aware, that I do not have a beta. I am proof reading and correcting all of this on my own. So, if you find mistakes, I'm sorry! Anywhooo! I hope you are enjoying my story! Please leave a review.. Every author loves feed back! Thank you**

**DanceShoesNink**

* * *

September 1

After several more staircases and at least six more turns, Emerald and Head Mistress McGonagall finally made it to a large portrait. A woman of considerable size took up most of the expensive canvas. She smiled kindly at them, causing her great jowls to crease unattractively. "Yes?" She questioned their presence. "Pater Meus" the Head of Gryffindor responded. Emerald had to cover a snort, by turning it into a cough. My father, my hero? She thought savagely. Quite the opposite, actually. It was more like her father, the devil. Yes, Satan... or Hades, that sounded much better. Creaking on its hinges, the portrait swung open, after the phrase was spoken.

Professor McGonagall led the way down a stone hall dimly lit by torch light. The hall gave way to a large circular room, covered in floor to ceiling crimson and gold. The color choice representing this house's pride. Well worn overstuffed chairs and couches decorated the room the same color as the blood red velvet wallpaper. A large red-brick fireplace was the main focal point of the room. A fire lit inside gave the room a warm and homey feeling. Emerald instantly liked the feeling this room gave her. Several students, maybe third or fourth years, sat in a corner at a work table talking quietly amongst themselves. The Head Mistress walked briskly over to them, approaching a small blonde seated among the others. "Marsha, please be a dear and find our Head Girl." She instructed. "Yes, Head Mistress." Marsha smiled at the older woman, before bounding up the stairs two at a time, to do as instructed. Emerald waited quietly in the background. Doing her best to ignore the open mouth stares of some of the children seated close to where Marsha sat. She wondered if they knew how unattractive they looked at this moment. Probably not, considering they were still doing it. Emerald was used to being stared at. She frequently attended her father's runway shows, and being on stage the majority of her life, had made her numb to the stares of others. Besides, she was still heavily medicated, even if she could function somewhat normally while under nauge.

Moments later, Marsha came back down the stairs followed by a young woman, about Emerald's age. Emerald wouldn't say she was beautiful, at least conventionally. She wasn't ugly either, though. She had intelligent brown eyes, and high cheekbones, a smattering of freckles across her pert nose. Elegant eyebrows and cupids bow lips, Emerald thought she was pretty in a very bookish way. She stood at least a head taller than Emerald, and she carried herself with an air of confidence. This must be Hermione Granger, the crisp new uniform and shiny Head Girl pin attached to the lapel of her starched oxford shirt gave it away.

Hermione approached the Head Mistress with a smile and the two talked quietly for a moment before they both came over to where Emerald stood. "Emerald, this is Hermione Granger, our Head Girl. She will be your guide while you get acquainted with Hogwarts. I must be leaving now; I have a class to teach in twenty minutes. I bid you both a good day." The Head Mistress walked quickly back the way they came. Both girls watched her go for a moment before either spoke. "Well, looks like we have Ancient Runes as our next class, we best head down there now." Hermione told Emerald, before she turned around without checking to see if Emerald was following, and headed for the portrait hall. For a brief moment the petite brunette thought about just sitting down on one of the empty overstuffed chairs. She didn't like being bossed around and it was obvious that Hermione was used to being in charge of things. If she hadn't been under nauge, she might have done just that. Instead she found herself following closely behind Hermione, as the Head Girl spoke "I'll take you up to the dormitories later and show you where you'll be staying for the next year. I'm sure your belongings are already there. "Oh! By the way... Do you like Quidditch?" "What?" Emerald asked, she hadn't been paying much attention and missed the question. Hermione chuckled "Do you like Quidditch?" She asked again. "Um... yes and no." Emerald replied. At Hermione's questioning gaze and raised eyebrow, she better explained her response." I like watching Quidditch. I hate or loath playing it. I would say it's more liked loath, I'm rather awful at it. I don't normally like things I'm not good at." Hermione laughed a tinkling laugh. "That makes two of us! I'm asking because my friends have asked me to attend their practice this evening, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me. If... of course you don't already have other plans." Emerald snorted "I'll have to check my calendar, I was thinking about spending my evening discussing pies and truffles with the fat lady in that portrait upstairs. Maybe we could exchange some recipes or baking secrets." "Oh, alright." Hermione said seriously. "Hermione, I just got here... I don't know anyone but you. Yes, of course I want to come. Thank you for asking me. I was only joking." "Oh! I see." Hermione laughed quite embarrassed by her gullibility. "Well, some people do that." Emerald looked at Hermione disbelievingly. "They do... take Neville Longbottom for instance; he's always asking the fat lady advice on girls." Emerald didn't know who Neville Longbottom was, but she felt sorry for him. Emerald decided she liked Hermione, even if she did seem a little bossy. The girls arrived at a classroom on the second floor of the large castle. They found a table in the front of the room and took their seats. Soon class began and it flew by rather quickly and uneventfully. Only becoming slightly unbearable for Emerald when the affects of the nauge started to wear off. She stealthily reached into her satchel and took two of the small pills out of their hiding place and then placed them into her mouth. Immediately quelling her distress. She was able to complete the series of complicated runes equations the teacher had assigned, even faster than Hermione.

Soon class ended and the girls ate a quick dinner in the Great Hall. Emerald was impressed by the beautiful ceiling that reflected the night sky. She caught a quick glance of the blonde young man and his dark partner in crime from earlier. Draco made eye contact with her briefly before giving his attention to a rather ugly pig faced girl next to him.

After their quick dinner the girls made the long trek from Hogwarts to the Quidditch pitch. It was just before sunset and the air was crisp and cool outside. Autumn was on its way. Its beautiful colors of red, bronze and gold were already painted on all of the trees' leaves. This was Emerald's favorite time of year. When it was cool and not too cold. Just a light cape or sweater was needed to fight the chill. A breeze picked up Emerald's and Hermione's hair, making the long strands dance around their shoulders as they walked. Hermione did the talking, mostly about what to expect from each teacher they had. The ins and outs of Hogwarts. Who was who and where everything was located. Emerald was content to listen or to give an answer to a direct question.

Upon arrival at the pitch, the girls climbed the Gryffindor stand midway, before sitting. "There they are!" Hermione pointed at the sky, to a point near the furthest set of goal posts. Emerald stared at the tiny figures on broomsticks, taking notice of their bright red and gold uniforms. She could barely make them out, due to their distance. But, one seemed to be a bit of a dare devil or just an idiot. The tiny figure flew towards the ground at full speed with its arms outstretched wide. At the very last second he pulled himself to a safer position. Just inches above the ground. "Merlin, Harry!" Emerald looked over at Hermione who was clutching her heart in panic. "Who's Harry?" Emerald asked Hermione curiously. "My best friend who has a death wish. I swear! He's going to kill himself one of these days. He's already suffered so many injuries due to this blasted sport." Emerald looked back up at the tiny figure, now identified as "Harry" and decided that Hermione was right. The young man either wanted to die or was an adrenaline junkie. He was flying his broom straight up in the air parallel to the ground, turning abruptly causing his broom to do a 360 degree flip in the air. Hermione was covering her eyes, not allowing herself to look at her best friend's attempt at suicide. Emerald watched curiously, admiring and envying Harry's flying skills. She was jealous of him, but not because he could fly. Because he had something that made him feel that free.

Hermione soon pulled out her books from her satchel and began to do her homework, while Emerald sat with legs criss-crossed in Indian style in front of her and continued to watch the flyers above her. Her eyes being drawn back to Harry continuously and without her consent. A comfortable silence fell between the two and was only broken half an hour later when Hermione closed her book and began to pack up her belongings. "Emerald, what does your father do?" Hermione asked curiously. Emerald knew the questions would come. But wasn't expecting them to come this soon. She sighed quietly to herself before responding honestly and sarcastically. "You mean besides tormenting and torturing me?" She laughed bitterly. "He's a fashion designer for the magical and muggle world. Makes millions or billions, I don't really know." A burning feeling began to simmer in her chest and she wanted it to just shut up. The demon in the pit of her tainted soul flapped its wings, and Emerald felt herself begin to get upset. Hermione knew none of this because Emerald's exterior was as calm as ever. Her face the perfect picture of mild interest. Her doll like features relaxed and smooth. Emerald began to twirl a long chocolate lock around her finger over and over again.

"Your mother?" Hermione asked. The question echoed in Emerald's head several times, and she began to take slow calming breaths. The burning soon turned into pain almost unbearable and Emerald's carefully constructed mask began to crack. Her smooth features gave way to a frown. Emerald quickly turned her back on Hermione and grabbed her satchel, scrambling to find the mother of pearl box with barely controlled trembling hands. She snatched one of the pills out making a mental note that she would have to start rationing them, until she could get more and shoved it in her mouth. Only turning back around when the affects of the pill took over. "Are you alright, Emerald?" Hermione asked with concern. Emerald sighed in relief as euphoria filled her veins again and the demon's flapping wings were silenced. "Yes, I'm fine Hermione. My mother... my mother is dead." She answered. And there it was the unspoken words. Words that hadn't ever passed her lips to another human soul. Her mother, gone, dead. Even through her drug induced calm, she could feel the pain under the numbness. She knew it was there and she hated it. Hermione gasped and her eyes grew as large as two saucers. "I'm so sorry, Emerald. I had no idea; I was just trying to make conversation. You know, get to know you and what not. I didn't mean to pry." Emerald shrugged Hermione's apology off. "It's fine, really." She said. "I'm fine." Emerald was anything but fine. But, to the outside world she would be glorious. She had to be wonderful. She needed to be perfect. Emerald's attention was drawn away from Hermione, and she wasn't aware of the intelligent girl's looks of concern and sorrow.

Emerald watched the Gryffindor players practice several more plays before their practice was called. All but one landed, shouldering their brooms and headed towards what Emerald assumed was the dressing rooms. The single player circled several more times around the pitch, flying at ridiculous speeds before he could be seen making his way towards the stands Emerald and Hermione sat in. The sun was setting, and the rays were lighting up the sky behind him in a golden glow. It surrounded him on all sides and if Emerald squinted just right, she could just make out broken wings and a halo. Or maybe it was the nauge. The young man landed gracefully in front of them on the bleacher below. "Harry! What is wrong with you?!" Hermione asked rather annoyed with him. "You could have killed yourself, flying like that." She was standing now with arms crossed over her chest, nostrils flared and lips tight. Emerald thought she looked a lot like their stern Head Mistress. But thought better of saying it out loud. Harry smiled sheepishly at Hermione "I know what I'm doing Hermione. I'm completely safe; I'm not going to crash or die. I still have a Dark Lord to vanquish."

Emerald's curiosity was peaked. Dark Lord? Was this Harry Potter, the savior or soon to be savior of the wizarding world. Well fuck her! She looked over the young man closely, while Hermione continued to give him a bashing. Jet black windswept hair, vivid green eyes, round rimmed glasses on a straight nose. Well formed lips, and a cleft chin. Where was it? Oh there it was, the lightning bolt scar left from a terrible curse the Dark Lord cast on him as a baby. Yes, this was fucking Harry Potter. There was the evidence right there on his forehead. Hermione's voice had raised several octaves and she was expressing to Harry her deep concern for his sanity. Emerald couldn't help it; she began to laugh at the two of them. There Harry stood, taking her verbal beating in stride with a boyish smile on his face. While Hermione had worked herself up so much that she was shaking with anger. They were more like older sister and younger brother than best friends.

At her laughter, both Hermione and Harry snapped their attention to the forgotten third party. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh, it's just the two of you couldn't be any more like night and day." Emerald continued to smile, enjoying the feeling of happiness that she felt. Harry stared at her curiously, studying her face. "Harry, this is Emerald Amellus. Emerald, this is Harry Potter." Hermione introduced the two rather begrudgingly, a little annoyed that her rant was interrupted. Harry stuck out his free hand for Emerald to shake. Emerald shook Harry's hand and smiled a genuine smile at him. Even in France, the name Harry Potter was well known. The wizarding war didn't just affect Great Britain. Harry continued to stare openly at Emerald, catching her eye with his penetrating green gaze. They held that stare for what felt like a century. It felt like he had reached the very depths of her soul. That she was bare to him and that he could see it all. Every dark little detail that she hid from everyone else was displayed for him in her eyes. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling or a feeling of invasion, it spread warmth through her abdomen and she wasn't sure if it was from the nauge or from him. What was a result of the nauge and what were her feelings were sometimes hard for her to determine.

Suddenly, Harry was roughly pushed forward, only catching himself by luck. He dropped his broom and it fell to the ground below. A feminine squeal was heard by all, as a fire engine red headed female launched her body on Harry's back. She laughed uproariously at her own antics. "Ginni, you scared the living shite out of me!" Harry playfully admonished the girl that was still wrapped around his back. He smiled adoringly at her over his shoulder. "Awe, I'm sorry Harry! I was only fooling around. I wouldn't let you fall." The red-head smiled at Harry lovingly, kissing him lightly on his cheek. Emerald's heart did a weird flip-flop; this must be Harry's girlfriend. Harry placed Ginni carefully on the bleacher beside him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Ginni, this is Emerald Amellus, she's new to Gryffindor and Hogwarts." The fiery red head looked Emerald over, studying her. Emerald raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow at the red head. "Pleasure." Ginni said unenthusiastically, and as if it was anything but a pleasure. Emerald could have laughed at the childish antics of the girl in front of her. Instead she replied, "I believe that the pleasure is all mine." Raised by a very manipulative father has its perks. For instance, she knew it was easier to get flies with honey. She plastered on her best friendly smile, ignoring the other girl's look of distaste. Hermione watched the exchange between the two carefully. She had known the red head for what felt like a lifetime. She was either jealous or threatened by Emerald. While Emerald appeared to be quite fragile, based on her size only, she was also pretty in a dark sort of way. Having a cold exterior and very sarcastic, dry sense of humor, Emerald appeared unshakable. She came off as what guys would call a "bad girl."Ginni was more of the "girl next door" type of beauty. More wholesome and full of light, sheltered, and stable. Both were equally beautiful, just very different young women.

Before too long, the group of Gryffindors made their way back to the castle and up to their house's common room. Hermione and Emerald bid Harry and Ginni good night before climbing the stairs to the 7th year girl's dormitory. Hermione led Emerald into a large room with many four poster beds. Each cherry wood bed with crimson bed covers and matching drapes had a matching end table and armoire next to it on either side. Personal items had been added to all of the beds, besides one.

Emerald's trunk lay near the end of the unoccupied bed. She walked over to her belongings and used her wand to open the lid. The picture of her smiling, beautiful mother laid unharmed on the top of her other belongings. She gently took it out and placed it on the end table. "Hey, Emerald?" Hermione asked almost cautiously. Emerald looked up from the picture and waited for the Head girl to continue. Hermione sighed before saying "Nothing...just, welcome to Hogwarts." Emerald smiled at Hermione softly. Appreciating the other young woman's ability to fight her curiosity. "Thanks Hermione, I think I'm going to like it here." And she meant it. Truly meant it. " Oh! Sorry about Ginni, she can be a bit much sometimes." Hermione shook her head to emphasis her displeasure with the other girl. Emerald snorted "She's a little protective." Hermione laughed at Emerald's comment and nodded her head in agreement. "Well, I'm getting ready for bed." Hermione stated matter of factly. "Night Emerald, see you tomorrow." Hermione gathered her belongings and headed for a back room that Emerald assumed was the rest area. Emerald quickly changed out of her uniform and got into her own new bed. Feeling pretty tired after the day's events. She covered herself completely with the crimson bed sheets, and made herself as comfortable as she could. She thought about her day and the many things she experienced and when the need to get up and take a nauge hit her, she did her best to ignore it. She would have to find a supplier soon; her medicine box was almost bare. Emerald flipped over on to her belly and relaxed into her bed, ignoring the thoughts that ran through her mind. Soon, she was reaching the veil between sleep and wakefulness, before finally falling through, much quicker than she was used to. Sleep took hold of her and for the first time in months, it was dreamless and restful.

* * *

**please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4 Slytherin

**None of this belongs to me! Boo hoo! **

**Author's note:**

**Hello all! Thanks for stopping by my story. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please read and review! :)**

* * *

Emerald awoke earlier than the other occupants of the 7th year girl's dormitory. She gathered her toiletries and made her way to the room she saw Hermione enter the night before. She showered and dressed before any of the other Gryffindor girls had stirred from their slumber. Opening her satchel, she retrieved her mother of pearl box from its depths. She opened it carefully and counted the pills within, twelve were left, and if Emerald was lucky she'd make it two days on these. The anxious young woman took out two and placed them under her tongue, before closing the box and throwing it back into her bag. She found her make-up and cast a drying spell on her hair, one that left it soft and shiny, with a touch of curl on the ends.

She wandered back into the bathroom, stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment before she began to apply the little make up she wore. Her mother taught her how to apply it, just enough to be seen. Not too much. Mascara and liner to accentuate her jade eyes and a touch of gloss on her pouty lips, and a dab of blush today to add color to her cheeks. Just as she was finishing up, Hermione entered the bathroom, with what appeared to be a bird's nest on her head. Emerald looked at the girl in surprise. "Not a word, Emerald... Don't you dare say a word." Hermione said grumpily. Emerald smirked, thinking to herself that someone wasn't a morning person. The petite brunette exited the bathroom and gathered her satchel and wand, before heading to the common room. She sat patiently in a window seat staring out at the large grounds and waited for Hermione to finish. "Ready?" Hermione asked kindly, a few short moments later. Emerald nodded before following a- much better put together- Hermione out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The girls were some of the first in their house to arrive at their table. They sat down across from each other and began serving themselves breakfast. Emerald poured herself a cup of coffee, and grabbed a piece of toast off of one of the many platters placed before them. She barely ever had an appetite, especially in the morning. The duo sat quietly, Hermione reading over The Daily Prophet and Emerald sipping her coffee daintily. A very tall, freckly, red headed male, that looked a lot like Ginni, plopped down on the bench beside Hermione. "Morning" He grumbled, before kissing Hermione's cheek. Hermione blushed prettily from the attention. "Morning Ronald!" She replied smiling sweetly at the male who was piling food of all kinds on his plate.

He looked up and stared right at Emerald "Who are you?" He asked rudely, studying the new girl in front of him. Emerald raised an eyebrow at the curious young man. "Ronald, this is Emerald Amellus, she's new here at Hogwarts. She was sorted yesterday and put into our house. "Hermione explained for her, saving Emerald from answering. The young man began shoveling food into his open mouth, causing Emerald to cringe at his horrible manners. "Amellus? Aye... You're related to that designer aren't you? Heard he's worth billions." Ron questioned the disgusted young woman with a full mouth. Emerald scoffed at Ronald's remark. "Only in coin." She replied in all seriousness, while attempting to avoid looking directly at the red- head. "Uncle or something?" Ron asked finally swallowing his mouth full. "Unfortunately, he sired me." Emerald responded losing complete interest in her own breakfast, she pushed her plate back, wanting more than anything to escape the table and Ron's questions. "Your father? You must be worth more than even bloody Malfoy!" There he goes again, Emerald thought, on the verge of up-chucking the little bit of food she had ate at the sight of Ron's open mouth chewing. Oh God! She thought he was talking again "What are you doing in England, aren't you from...from France?" His curiosity was really pissing her off. It was none of his fucking business why she was here. Emerald felt her anger simmer momentarily and she was just about to tell him what he could do with all his questions, when the savior of the wizarding world decided that at that moment he was going to make his grand entrance. "MORNING!" He sang Happily. Causing the red headed slob to stop abruptly. Thank God for small favors, or for saving the lives of simpletons.

"Oi! Stop fondling my sister!" Ron pointed his fork in Harry's direction, his cheeks filled with food, like a chipmunks. He glared at Harry's arm draped casually over Ginni's shoulders. Ginni sighed dramatically, shrugged off Harry's arm and plopped down in the seat on Hermione's free side. "Really Ron, you would think we were procreating right here on the fucking table with the way you are acting." Ginni rolled her eyes exasperated with her brother's protectiveness, he really was ridiculous. Ron ignored his sister's remark and shoved another spoonful of food into his already full mouth. Poor Hermione was trying to make herself as small as possible, clearly uncomfortable with Ron's behavior. Emerald had abandoned all pretense of eating, choosing to watch the scene in front of her. Harry slid into the seat next to Ginni much further away than what was necessary. The two late comers filled their plates and began eating with much better table manners than Ron. "Harry, she's richer than Malfoy!" Ron said leaning forward to talk across Hermione and Ginni. Using his fork again to point at Emerald and sprinkling wet food from his mouth on Hermione's plate. Emerald inwardly rolled her eyes; she wasn't in the mood for this. She hadn't taken near enough nauge to deal with this imbecile's behavior. She wondered how Hermione put up with him. Harry looked over at Emerald and smiled briefly, causing his red headed girlfriend next to him, to stiffen in annoyance.

Having had enough of all of this, Emerald stood quickly from the table. "Hermione, can you show me where the closest loo is? The relief that washed over Hermione's face was almost comical. She stood from the table as well, telling Harry she'd see him in Potions Class. She led Emerald out the Great Hall doors and down the hall to a staircase that led to a dark part of the castle. "This way, I'll take you to the one near the dungeons. It's almost time for Potions, anyway." Emerald said her thanks and continued to follow. The young women entered the loo, Emerald taking the first stall she saw. She locked the door quickly and dug her hands into her satchel, finding her medicine box. She removed 3 of the small pills, popping them into her mouth. Pressing her forehead to the cool wooden door of the stall, she waited for the familiar affects to take over. She had almost lost it back there in the Great Hall. She couldn't let that happen. Tonight she'd take a trip to Hogsmeade and find a new supplier. Worse came to worst, she'd apparate to Diagon Alley and get her refill there; she hoped it didn't come to that. The tight feeling in her chest uncoiled and the tension in her shoulders and back relaxed. She felt euphoria spread through her veins like venom from a snake. Feeling relieved, she opened the stall and walked out. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror. "Sorry, I'm ready now Hermione." She said while still adjusting her tie. Hermione led the way back out into the hall and then down to the Potion's class that was on the right. The girls walked into the classroom and took two of the seats at the first work table in the room. Emerald and Hermione began preparing for class by pulling out their books, parchment and quills. Several minutes later Harry came bursting in the room panting. He threw his books down on the table right next to Emerald exclaiming "Made it!" Hermione glared stonily at Harry. "You could have cost us house points, Harry!" she said through gritted teeth. "But, I didn't!" Harry said happily before plopping down into his seat. The bell rang as soon as his bottom hit the chair.

Emerald ignored the two of them, as the door opened once more and in walked Malfoy and his side kick Zabini, superior smirks in place. The cockiness that rolled off the two of them was impressive. Before the door closed a middle aged man with oily black hair that hung in his face like two curtains came into the room, his clothing reminding her of a priest's. All black, pants and button up shirt, its collar buttoned tightly around his thin neck. Dark beady eyes and a hooked nose made him look like a vulture or bird of death. His lips formed a perfect sneer and she wondered if maybe he practiced this look in the mirror daily to perfect it. He didn't say anything to the boys that were obviously tardy. He simply pointed his wand at the board, which began writing on its self with white chalk directions to the potion of the day. "Complete it." He stated before turning on his heel and marching to the desk in the back of the class. He took his seat and flipped an hour glass timer over; its sand beginning to fall to the empty side. "You have one hour." The students in the class scrambled to get everything they needed for what seemed like a difficult potion. They rushed off to the store room located at the back of the class for the ingredients required. "I'll get ours, you set up our cauldrons" Hermione instructed quietly, before taking off to the store room. Harry and Emerald placed three cauldrons on top of low simmering flames and waited for Hermione to return. Moments later she did, with three identical sets of ingredients. She handed one set each to Emerald and Harry before settling into making her own potion.

For forty-five minutes the class was absolutely silent, minus the bubbling and sizzling sounds being made by each cauldron. Fifteen minutes till their time was up Emerald put down her spoon and lowered the flame on her cauldron. Her potion was complete. She sat quietly in her chair waiting for everyone else to finish. She absentmindly flipped through her potion's book, the sound of pages turning drew the attention of Professor Snape. He soundlessly got up and walked over to the front of Emerald's table, he stood for a moment glaring down at the unaware young woman. Harry and Hermione noticed him first, but continued to work; taking quick glances at the angry professor in front of them. Emerald hadn't noticed him yet, and continued to read, flipping another page in the book. None too gently, he snatched the book from Emerald's hands and threw it across the room, making it bounce off the chalk board. Emerald remained calm and raised her eyes to the professor, waiting for him to speak. She folded her hands in her lap and looked up at the man with innocent eyes. By now the entire class had stopped what they were doing, and were openly staring at Professor Snape and the new girl.

"Mrs. Amellus, is it?" The bird like man all but spit at Emerald, crossing his arms across his chest in an intimidating manner "Call me Emerald, professor." The undaunted Gryffindor replied sweetly with an angelic smile. This seemed to frustrate Professor Snap further, as he was used to most Gryffindors responding in stutters when faced with his wrath. "I don't believe I told anyone this was an open book exam, Mrs. Amellus. That is considered hoodwinking and I will not allow such behavior, in my class. Maybe a T for Troll will teach you." He said with an unforgiving tone. Emerald sat quietly for a moment observing the professor. What kind of word was hoodwinking? She thought amused and really who said that anymore. Was he saying she cheated? Deciding she didn't like that she spoke up "Um, excuse me Professor Snape?" Emerald asked not the least bit intimidated by him. "I finished my potion over fifteen minutes ago. I wasn't cheating or hoodwinking at all, just attempting to stay quiet, so I wouldn't disturb anyone else." Emerald calmly and clearly explained herself, her doll like features taking on a look of patience. "That's impossible; it takes the entire hour to complete this potion!" The irritated professor began to turn away from the annoying student, assuming that he had won the debate. Who knew better than a Potion's Master how long it took to make a potion? Some seventeen year old little chit that fancied herself an expert didn't, that's for sure. "I'd be happy to stay after and show you my technique professor; I assure you it is quite possible to brew this potion in half the time." Emerald was seething on the inside, how dare this greasy git call her a liar! How dare he walk away from her and treat her with such disregard. She continued to stare at the professor innocently, and hoped that her face was a reflection of sincerity. Professor Snape grabbed his wand off his desk, conjured two small vials and siphoned some of the potion from Emerald's cauldron into both of them, before vanishing the rest. "We shall see!" He said before returning to his seat with a superior smirk plastered on his ugly face. At the last moment before he turned Emerald had hit the jackpot. A way to get back at the professor that attempted to humiliate and intimidate her. She smirked and then "Professor?" Emerald called. Professor Snape rolled his eyes at the annoying little chit "What?" He asked about to give her a detention if she didn't quiet her loud mouth. The disrespect of children!

"Your fly is open sir." Emerald boldly stated for all the room to hear. The class filled with what suspiciously sounded like coughing or it could be laughter. Hermione's face was turning ten different shades of red; it looked as if she had stopped breathing all together. Harry just laid his head down on his arms and gave into his laughter. Emerald sat straight faced and calm, facing the front of the room doing a fine job of keeping up her innocent act. If she had looked to her left and back two rows she would have seen Draco smirking rather broadly and Zabini attempting to hide his laughing with a hacking cough.

Two red patches of skin appeared on Professor Snape's cheekbones as he turned away from the class to fix his pants. Good Emerald thought savagely! Maybe that will teach him a lesson in humiliation. He turned back in search of revenge, deciding to take it out on the entire class. "Quiet!" the embarrassed man yelled. The class fell silent and waited for the oily professor's wrath. "Turn to page 894, now!" The students quickly obeyed." I want six feet of parchment on this potion and I want it done by Friday." With that Professor Snape walked quickly to his desk in the back of the room taking his seat rather sullenly.

Emerald was reading over the contents of the pages they had been assigned, not paying attention to her surroundings, when a soft fluttering of something touched her head. She reached up distractedly and grabbed whatever it was that had landed there. She opened her hand and found a beautiful white origami swan, its little wings flapped prettily as it stretched out its long paper neck. She looked to her right and found Malfoy looking at her. He checked to see if Professor Snape was watching them, before he mouthed at her "Open it." Emerald opened the swan finding one word scrawled in beautiful manuscript on the inside "SLYTHERIN." She huffed and crumpled up the offending bird before setting it on fire with her wand and watching it burn.

Soon, it was mid day and the Gryffindor table was filled with the buzz of many students chatting at once. Emerald and Hermione sat side by side. Emerald choosing to read her Transfiguration text instead of eating. Harry was describing to Ginni and Ron the incident from Potions class. He was truly awed by Emerald's performance, and was telling his friends as such. "Best day of my life! I tell you. I mean- who notices that someone's fly is undone whilst they are being yelled at." Ginni rolled her eyes "Slytherins, Harry." Emerald looked up at the red head, thinking of all the ways she would like to choke her. Emerald made eye contact with the now silent girl. She closed the book and gave Ginni her undivided attention. "Well, don't stop on my account...Ginni. Please enlighten us; you seem to be the expert on Slytherin behavior, what exactly is so "Slytherin" about the way I acted." Emerald steepled her fingers under her chin, widened her eyes in mock interest and waited for the little wench to continue. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Ginni looked from face to face and each one wore a matching look of confusion, it wasn't that obvious. The red head sighed in exasperation "Your family is Slytherin, so you should be, too." Emerald smirked wickedly at her. "How do you know about my family?" Harry cut across Emerald, coming to her defense "That's not true Gin, Sirius was in Gryffindor and his entire family was Slytherins." The look on Ginni's face fit the expression "If looks could kill" perfectly.

Matter of fact, Emerald was sure that both she and Harry had been killed at least a dozen times in two seconds. Ginni stood so forcefully from the table that many goblets and plates near her came close to falling over. "Oh so now you're fucking protecting her? What's next? Am I going to find the two of you in a broom closet somewhere? First, I am forced to listen to that fucking story about how she's your hero for an hour of my life that I'll never get back. Then, every time I turn around you're staring at her! Tell you what Emerald, you can have him!" The infuriated red head stormed out of the Great Hall, letting the door slam behind her. Emerald had to give it to her; she sure knew how to make an exit.

Harry sat slack jawed for a moment, before getting up and running after his very angry ex girlfriend. "Ginni!" He yelled while exiting the Great Hall, door slamming for a second time. Hermione turned her head to the side to look at Emerald "Don't worry too much about that. They are always arguing for one reason or another. Besides, you aren't the first girl that Ginni has been jealous of. If I were you, I'd steer clear of her. She can be a little vindictive, at times." Ron silently agreed by nodding his head. "She's a bit passionate, is all." Emerald snorted at Ron's understatement. The trio got up from the benches and exited the Great Hall. They quickly made it to their Transfiguration class. Luckily, the class was uneventful for all. Emerald didn't know if her nerves could take any more excitement today. She had to get to Hogsmeade, ASAP! Her supply of nauge was fading fast and she had just taken all but two of them.

* * *

**Review please! **


	6. Chapter 5 Making Deals with the Devil

_**Nothing belongs to me, J.K. Rowling owns everything!**_

**Author's Note:**

**Just in case any of you were wondering the name of this story comes from a favorite song of mine "Fireflies" by Ron Pope.**

**I had originally thought about naming it Bloodstream after Stateless's beautiful hypnotic song.**

**Anywhoo! Read and Review. Really! I'd like to hear what people think of Emerald.**

* * *

Several hours after curfew, Hermione finally went to bed. Emerald couldn't believe how late that girl stayed up studying, when their test was more than six full days away. The chocolate brunette turned back the bed covers and climbed carefully off of her mattress. She walked on tip toes to the bathroom carrying with her a change of clothes. She quickly tore off her pajamas and replaced them with dark denim jeans and a plain black v-neck sweater. She slid on her favorite calf length black boots, and pulled her hair up into a loose bun, allowing some of her long tresses to hang loosely around her heart shape face. The doll faced pixie checked her make-up in the mirror and pocketed her wand. She snuck back through the dormitory, carelessly tossing her belongings on her bed. Emerald quietly went down the stairs, through the empty common room and out the portrait. Thankfully, no one seemed to be patrolling the halls. She was able to make it to the first floor of the castle without issue. Finding the front doors locked up tight, Emerald looked left and right to make sure the cost was clear, before entering a dark alcove. She imagined her height shortening, her hair becoming thick and fur-like, her hands and feet changing into small paws. Her eye sight adjusted almost perfectly, she could see very well in the dark. If anyone was to walk by at that moment they would have seen a small black and brown raccoon, instead of the chocolate haired brunette from moments before. In her animal form, Emerald climbed to the nearest window and pushed the latch open. She quickly scurried out, using the tree branches nearby to climb safely to the ground. The little raccoon ran through the large kissing gates and down the path to Hogsmeade.

Finding a location that was mostly obscured by bushes and trees, Emerald changed back into her human form, before walking into the village. She found the dingy looking pub that she had seen her first day at Hogwarts and walked right in, as if she belonged there. The place was quite busy for a week night, at least compared to the places Emerald was used to going. This helped her greatly; it would be much easier to find someone who sold nauge that way. She walked up to the counter where an old bearded man and a much younger sandy headed one were working. "Be with you in a minute, love." The younger man said, sending a tray of what looked like butter beer zooming over Emerald's head. He took the next order at the busy bar and then finally walked over to where Emerald had taken a seat. "What can I get you, doll?" He smiled charmingly at her. "Firewhisky on the rocks." She replied returning his smile. He pulled a glass out from under the bar, added two ice cubes and poured a generous helping of the dark cinnamon color liquor into it. "On the house." He said with another one of those charming smiles, only this time he added a wink for good measure. " Oh! Thank you" Emerald said surprised. "S'no big deal sweets, we don't get many pretty young ones in here. Hope you'll stick around for awhile." Emerald took a sip of her drink, enjoying the slow burn it created in her throat. She scanned the room, looking for anyone that might be of use to her. Sitting with her back leaning against the bar, Emerald allowed the alcohol to do its job. She felt herself begin to relax. The faint sound of glass hitting a counter grabbed Emerald's attention. She looked to her left, and saw the back of a tall blonde headed man.

"I'll have another." The man said to the sandy headed bar tender in a voice that Emerald thought was oddly familiar. Feeling eyes on him, the blonde man turned his head towards Emerald. "Well, well, fancy seeing you here, little snake. What would Saint Potter and his band of merry fucktards think about this?" Draco said with a smirk. He folded his arms casually across his chest, and leaned his hip against the bar, waiting for Emerald's response. "I don't answer to them." Emerald stated simply,shrugging her petite shoulders and ignoring the arrogant blonde's comment about being a snake. She downed the rest of her drink in one go before placing the empty glass back on the counter. "Make that two." Draco said to the bar tender, who quickly poured their drinks. The smirking blonde grabbed both and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to join me?" Emerald sighed this isn't why she came here. She needed to find a supplier. Deciding she didn't have much of a choice, she got up and followed Malfoy to the back of the bar. "Look what I found." Draco said to his dark headed side kick, who was lounging in a chair at one of the round tables. He placed both glasses on the round top and swatted Zabini's hand away when he reached for the unclaimed glass. Blaise pouted like a five year old and went to snatch the glass again. "Get your own!" Draco scowled before grabbing the glass and handing it to Emerald. She took the vacant seat next to him and took a small sip of her drink before setting it back down. "So, I see you've already ventured out of Hogwarts and it's what... your second day?" Blaise asked with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow. Emerald chuckled, the alcohol was doing pleasant things to her psyche "Saw this place on my way up to the castle, thought I'd give it a try." Emerald responded. Causing Draco to butt in rather sarcastically "Give it a try? Like this town is loaded with pubs and clubs. Like there's much else to choose from." Blaise waved over their bar tender asking for another round.

The voice that had checked out of Emerald's head several months ago wasn't there to tell her that she needed to stop. That tomorrow was a school day and she was going to be miserable. Instead, she downed the rest of the drink Draco bought her and said "Next round is on me." The bar tender quickly brought their order, smiling at Emerald as he did. "So, really... Why are you here?" Draco asked seriously. Emerald considered the young man in front of her. She could tell him what she needed, just to see what would happen. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think straight, she wasn't drunk, just buzzed a little. Oh what the hell! She thought to herself. She looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

Seeing that most people were engaged in private conversations or karaoking to the toons on the magical jukebox in the corner, she felt safe enough to ask her question "I'm looking for something." She said making eye contact with Draco. "What?" Draco asked simply. Blaise sat forward in his chair and tilted his head to the side, kind of like a puppy does when he's curious about something. "It's a pill." She said a little quieter, paranoid. "What kind of pill? Muggle, magical... What's its name?" Blaise asked this time familiar with pills himself. Emerald looked at him in surprise, it wasn't like she expected them to run off and tell the world. She just didn't expect them to be so calm and nonchalant about it, like they were discussing the weather or quidditch. "Well?" Draco asked slightly frustrated. Emerald sighed before answering "It's called nauge... Have you heard of it?" She looked up at both boys from under lowered lashes. Waiting for the backlash, or the laughs, or the insults to come. Draco smirked "And what do I get if I can get it for you, little snake?" Emerald took a sip of her freshly poured drink "Money, of course. I'll pay you both." She said. Blaise started to laugh "Fuckin money... Emerald Amellus, that's your name, right?... My family is distantly related to yours, by the way. Your father is a real arsehole, just my opinion. Anyway, Malfoy here is just as rich, if not richer than you are. He doesn't need money." Emerald looked affronted. She angrily replied "Well, what the hell do you want then?" If she wasn't so desperate for these pills, she would have gotten up and told them to just forget it or to fuck off either one would have been fine at this moment. Draco thought long and hard about his answer " Two things: One- you tell Potter that you hung out with me and Blaise. You do this publicly, in front of me or at least where I can see. Two- This weekend, both Saturday and Sunday, you hang out with myself and Blaise all day. I mean ALL DAY!" He ticked off two fingers on his hand, representing his demands. Blaise was smiling mischievously. "What do you say?" Draco held out his hand waiting for Emerald's response. "How many can you get me?" Was her answer. Draco raised an eyebrow before responding "How about 50?" Without another thought Emerald placed her hand in Draco's sealing their deal. "What's your deal with Harry, anyway?" Emerald asked curiously. Blaise chuckled darkly waiting for his friend to reply. They had this weird way of knowing what the other was going to say before he said it. Kind of like identical twins do. "He lives to make my life a living hell; it's time I repay him tenfold." Emerald was intrigued by the cryptic response, but thought better of pushing for more information. "Ok. But, what do I have to do with that? Harry is in love with that Ginni girl, it wouldn't make him the least bit upset that I hung out with you. He barely knows me." Emerald responded honestly. Both boys began to laugh and just looked at each other like that was the most hilarious thing that either one of them heard. Emerald rolled her eyes and called the bar tender over asking for another round. He quickly returned with their drinks, just as the two idiots next to her settled down. "You might not be his, as in his girlfriend. But, you're a Gryffindor and you are mingling in the Potter fan club, hanging out with me is like sleeping with Satan in this case. You'll see, I'm giving you fare warning... He's not going to be happy." Draco said in all seriousness. Blaise nodded his head to agree. All three tilted their glasses, taking long sips from them. "So, how long until I can get them?" Emerald asked a little anxious that he was going to make her wait until after she completed her deal. She should have made that a stipulation.

Draco looked at his muggle watch; it was the only thing on his body that wasn't wizard made. Emerald knew this because he was wearing one of her father's latest designs. "Two minutes." He responded. He looked at Blaise before getting up from the table and walking outside. Emerald sat quietly, not really understanding what all that was about. She was starting to realize that Draco was a mystery, and maybe the alcohol or something else entirely, made her decide that she liked him and Blaise. Hanging out with them wouldn't be so bad. It certainly wasn't boring. Blaise cleared his throat "How are you holding up?" He asked quietly. Emerald looked up into the concerned stare of her very distant relative. His indigo blue eyes trying to convey sympathy. Emerald ran a finger around the rim of her glass, trying to keep her alcohol induced emotions in check. Luckily, the pain she would normally feel sober was non-existent. Her chest was pleasantly numb. "I'm here." She responded honestly. He shook his head north and south to let her know he understood. Silence fell at the table again as both parties were consumed by their thoughts. About ten minutes later, Draco returned motioning for Emerald to follow him out the pub doors. He discreetly handed her a small bag filled to the brim with Nauge. She could have kissed him! "There's 30 in there, you'll get the other 20 when our accord is met." Emerald nodded her understanding before following Draco back into the pub.

Two hours and who knew how many drinks later, the three stumbled out of the dingy pub and began the long trek back up to the castle. It was still pretty dark outside; Emerald estimated that it was around two in the morning. Draco and Blaise were talking quietly, not near as drunk as Emerald thought they should be. She stumbled over a rock, or her own feet, she wasn't sure and Draco caught her right before she hit the dirt. She laughed at her own clumsiness. "My hero!" She said still giggling. Draco cracked a smile at the drunken girl's antics. "Are you going to make it?" He asked while setting her back on her feet. "Yes." Emerald said while rolling her eyes. They continued on their journey, the boys showing Emerald a different route through a secret tunnel in an old shack. They made it back in the castle safe and sound, splitting up when they reached the first staircase. "Be careful going up, and watch out for Peeves. He's a poltergeist, nasty little bugger. Stick to the shadows" Draco warned before waving goodbye to Emerald. Blaise gave the drunken brunette a saucy wink, which she attempted to recreate on her own face, causing Blaise and Draco to laugh.

Fortunately Emerald made it safely back into the common room and up the stairs to the dormitory. Without removing a stitch of her clothing, she fell face first onto her bed and passed out.


	7. Chapter 6 Sly Slytherins

**I don't own it.**

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you Trickles for your wonderful feedback! I hope you like this chapter... I'm a bit scared :( Anyway! On with show.. (Runs for cover)**

**Don't forget to Read and Review, folks! **

* * *

"Emerald." A whispered voice said. "Emerald." Said that god forsaken voice again. The sleeping brunette flopped over onto her stomach grabbing her pillow and pulling it down over her head. Slowly she began to wake up and each part of her body that returned from sleep was in pain. Her brain was foggy and she could swear she heard someone calling her. More like screaming at her. Or it could be that there was a very large hippogriff running around inside her skull shrieking at her. The pillow was pulled roughly from her head. "Wake-up Emerald! We are going to be late!" Came a panicked voice that Emerald recognized as Hermione's. Emerald cracked one eye open, wishing she hadn't when a beam of light hit her square in the eyes. Emerald suddenly sat up, fully awake. "Fuck!" she said panicked, shading her eyes from the offending light. She jumped out of bed, gathering her uniform and toiletries. She jetted to the bathroom yelling over her shoulder "I'll only be a minute Hermione. I'm sorry." Hermione huffed in annoyance before sitting down on Emerald's closed trunk to wait. Just as quickly as she entered the bathroom, Emerald came flying out. Throwing her belongings onto her bed as she went. She grabbed her satchel and wand off of her nightstand, before following an annoyed Hermione down the stairs and out of the portrait hole.

Hermione didn't say anything to Emerald on the way to the Great Hall. The girls quickly took their places, only having a few moments to scarf food down. Ron, Harry and Ginni (Emerald guessed the couple had made up) were already seated and well into their meal. "You're late." Harry observed. Hermione cleared her throat "Yes well, Emerald must have forgotten to set the alarm on her wand. You must of been tired Emerald, you fell asleep with your shoes on." Hermione mentioned with a concerned look at the new Gryffindor. Harry looked between the two questioningly, it was on the tip of his tongue to ask why Emerald would wear her shoes to bed, but decided at the last minute, with a glance at Ginny that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He didn't want to rock the boat, best not to say anything.

Emerald pushed her plate back away from her, suddenly not hungry, she really had no appetite. Every whiff of food in the Great hall was making her stomach ache miserably. Why did she drink so much last night? The hippogriff was still dancing around in her head, every sound and ray of sun light was making her wish for her warm comfortable bed. She hated Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Speak of the devil and he shall appear Emerald thought looking up over Hermione's shoulder. Draco was walking towards them, arrogant smirk in place. He came to a stop right behind Hermione. "Morning Emerald." He said pleasantly, too pleasantly. Why didn't he have a blasted hangover? The fucking bastard. "Morning." She replied flinching at his pleasant voice. Using her hands to massage her temples. Draco reached into his pocket and produced a small vial with a pinkish-red liquid in it. "Take this. It'll help with the hangover." He tossed the vial to Emerald without so much as a glance at any of the other occupants of the table, before walking away with his normal Slytherin swagger.

Feeling at least three sets of eyes on her, Emerald focused all her attention on opening the bottle and swallowing its contents in one gulp. That sly snake! He was going to make sure she went through with her deal. Ha! She'd have to explain why she had a hangover and why he knew about it. That little asshole! She finally looked up at the three people in front of her. Harry looked like he was torn between caring and not caring. Ginni wore a look of I told you so, on her face. Hermione was neutral and Ron, well he was completely oblivious to everything but the sausage he was giving lip service to.

"So, that explains the muggle clothes." Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry quickly looked over at Hermione "What?" He said giving Hermione a confused look and then turning his attention to the hung-over girl. Emerald stared into Harry's conflicted eyes. She hoped to the gods Draco was watching, she didn't want to go through this a second time today. "Oh, that." She said casually, beginning to feel like she was on trial for a felony. "Um... where did you go in muggle clothing?" Harry asked, trying to act as if he was just curious under his girlfriend's ever watchful eye. "Out with Draco and Blaise... we hung out." Emerald responded.

Four sets of eyes stared bug eyed at back at her. Here we go, she thought. Mentally cursing Draco Malfoy out for his fucking deal and wondering if it was worth it. Even Ron, whose spoon was posed a half inch from his mouth stopped to stare. "You hung out with them?" Harry questioned her as if he didn't believe her. "Yea... So What?" Emerald shrugged, wondering what exactly she had signed up for. She knew they were in separate houses and that there was a little rift between Harry and Draco. But there seemed to be something she was missing, what hadn't she been told. On second thought, she wondered why exactly was this anyone's business. She didn't question who they spent their time with, why should they question her. Besides, she just met the Gryffindors, what right did they have to tell her who she could or couldn't spend her time with.

Harry wiped a palm over his face, attempting to remain calm before sighing. " Emerald... they are Slytherins and the worst kind, at that. I know you're new here and they were probably taking advantage of you. But, you shouldn't hang out with them anymore. It's dangerous, especially if you were consuming alcohol with them. Who knows what could have happened to you!" Emerald inwardly thought that she should have made time to take a few of her replenished supply of nauge this morning. Although she was feeling much better after the hangover potion, thanks to Draco, she still felt on edge and knew it was because of the huge lapse of time since her last dose. Ginni was smiling smugly, clearly pleased that Emerald had upset Harry. Good for her, Emerald thought. The jealous red head was about to have her day made, then. Not willing to allow Harry to control her or tell her what to do Emerald responded "Thank you for the advice Harry. I know all about Slytherins, my father and his father before him were Slytherins, too. The worst kind as you so eloquently put it. It's nice to know that you are concerned about my well being. I assure you, I was in no danger, and if I had felt as such, I would have left. You see, I'm a big girl and have been on my own for a long time. Besides, your issue with Draco is simply that... Your issue. He's never done anything to me. I can't and won't judge someone based off of someone else's opinion. I'm sorry Harry." The looks of pure shock that appeared on the four faces in front of her annoyed Emerald. Really? Like no one had ever stood up to him, or told the Chosen One he was wrong or that his advice wasn't needed.

Hermione was the first to recover. "We better get to class." Ever the responsible one, Hermione led the way out of the Great Hall. Emerald and Hermione split from the others heading to their Astronomy class. Harry briefly saying that they would "Discuss this more later." Emerald didn't care how many times they discussed" this"; her opinion on the matter was cemented. Her life, not his. The Gryffindor girls walked side by side up the steps leading to the Astronomy Tower. "Emerald?" Hermione asked softly. Stopping half way to their destination. Emerald looked at the concerned and caring face of Hermione and stopped her walking, as well. "Just be careful, alright. Harry means well, even if he has a tendency to expect people to just fall in line. Malfoy and Harry's relationship has been strained since as far back as I can remember. Harry is just concerned that he might use you to get to him." Emerald nodded her head, letting the other girl know that she understood. "I will, I promise." Emerald replied smiling softly. Content with Emerald's response Hermione led the way up the rest of the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, Emerald right behind her.

Later that evening, after dinner was finished, Emerald decided to take a walk around Hogwarts alone. Her aimless wandering had brought her down to the first floor. Deep in thought, she didn't see the person walking in her direction, so was a little surprised when that person said a soft "Hey." Jumping slightly Emerald clutched at her chest "You scared me, Harry. Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked still a little startled. "Quidditch practice." He responded pointing to the broom slung over his shoulder and his quidditch uniform. "Right, sorry!" Emerald said, feeling a little silly for her dumb question. "Well, see you later, then." Emerald said before beginning to walk away. The silence was getting a little awkward and she was afraid that at any moment Ginni would show up screaming like a banshee. She didn't think she could deal with that right now. Of course if the occasion rose, Emerald would handle it. She just hoped she didn't have to. "Hey Emerald!" Harry called suddenly. Emerald turned back around with a questioning look. "Yes?" She asked. "Um... walk with me." Harry said or ordered. Emerald wasn't sure so she asked "Is that an order?" A smirk forming on her lips as she made the sarcastic remark. Harry chuckled "Fine! Will you walk with me?" He asked stressing the Will in the sentence. "Sure." She responded smiling up at Harry.

The two walked out the front doors of the castle and down onto the grounds of Hogwarts. They headed in the direction of the Black Lake, quietly walking side by side. The sun was well below the horizon line, its last rays casting an orange tone on the water of the lake. They came to large fallen limb fifty feet from the water's edge. Harry propped his broom on the nearby tree and took a seat on the limb, patting the spot next to him. Emerald sat beside him, stretching her legs out in front of her. They stared at the lake for a few moments longer before Harry spoke "We aren't the best of friends, Malfoy and I." Emerald laughed "No shit, Harry! I would have thought you two shared the same wet nurse as infants." Emerald replied still laughing. Harry gave her a lopsided smile, enjoying the petite brunette's laugh. "No really... you need to be careful around him. Matter of fact, stay away from him. He's only going to use you to get to me, Emerald. I'm serious. I don't want you getting hurt." Emerald huffed and rolled her eyes. He just didn't get it, did he. "Look Harry, I get it... you two have your epic battle of arch enemies going on. But, let me remind you... you barely know me, and honestly I can and I will make my own choices. Bad or good, they are my choices to make. I stand by what I said earlier today... He's never done anything to me, and until he does, I won't judge Draco based off of your opinion or anyone else's. We can keep going round and round about this, Harry. My answer won't change." Emerald looked at Harry seriously, waiting for his argument to begin.

She wondered briefly what the look of disbelief on his face meant. Why was he staring at her with that peculiar look in his vivid green eyes? Dazed, that's the only way she could describe it. "Harry?" She questioned, getting a little concerned by his lack of response. The boy in question shook his head lightly, as if clearing his thoughts "Alright." He responded reluctantly. She was a little shocked that he didn't come back with anymore than that. She was even more shocked when he smiled at her before getting up from the fallen limb. He reached his hands out to assist her and she took them allowing herself to be pulled up from her seated position. He held on to her small hands for a minute longer, before dropping them as if the contact burned. A crease formed between Emerald's brow "You alright?" She asked. Harry nodded before abruptly turning around, grabbing his broom from its resting place and heading back up to the castle. Emerald walked quickly to catch up, not understanding Harry's change in behavior. She decided he wasn't used to people disagreeing with him, and maybe it bothered him more than he was letting on.

The duo made their way back up to the castle, the silence thick with some unidentified tension. They walked through the entrance doors and into the first hall of the large castle. Emerald was going to make an excuse to disappear, the silence between them annoying her immensely. "I'm just going to head to the library." She said pointing over her shoulder in its general direction. "Oh right... right! Harry said distractedly. He was just about to turn around and walk away when a clearing of a throat caught both of their attention. Both Harry and Emerald snapped their heads in the direction of the sound. Ginni was standing there leaning against one of the many pillars in the hall, arms folded across her chest in a defensive posture. "Thought you might have gotten injured or something. I couldn't find you after practice." This fucking girl! Emerald thought viciously. For the love of God! It wasn't like they were in the bushes shagging like rabbits. They went for a walk! Jeez she needed to get a hold of her jealousy. It was slightly psychotic. "Ginni, we were talking. Before you get your knickers all twisted. He was talking to me about Malfoy." Emerald couldn't believe she had actually just said that. She needed to take another dose of Nauge quickly. She was just fed up with the younger girl's jealousy. It was unattractive and petty. The red head glared at the chocolate brunette, her blue eyes piercing a hole right through Emerald's skull.

Harry grabbed Ginni's arm, quickly diffusing the situation. He led her in the direction of the Gryffindor common room and away from an irritated Emerald, throwing a quick goodbye over his shoulder as he went. When the infuriating red head had disappeared, Emerald smoothed her hair and released the breath from her lungs that she hadn't realized she was holding. She began walking in the direction of the library, stopping briefly in a near bye loo to take a few of her nauge. Instantly the tension she felt fluttered away and her mind became blissfully blank. God she needed that! She thought to herself.

Feeling light on her feet, she opened the doors of the library. The place was mostly empty, except for a few stray people here or there. The buzzed brunette walked down the center aisle, stopping when she saw Draco and Blaise sitting at a table close by. Smiling for no reason, she walked over to them and plopped down in a vacant seat at their table. Both boys looked up at her, Blaise smiling devilishly and Draco smirking of course. "Hello love! You look much chipper this evening!" Blaise said closing his book. "I feel much chipper, thanks to you two gentlemen!" Emerald smiled a beautiful smile at the two, feeling euphoric. "Saw your explanation to Potter this morning. Well done! Phase one of our deal is complete. Hope you are prepared for this weekend." Draco said leaning back on two legs of his chair. "Ha! As if you gave me much of a choice. I had to tell him after your little show of concern." Emerald said in mock indignation. Really, she was impressed with Draco's cleverness. "Just making sure my investment was worth it." The cocky blonde said jokingly. Emerald stood from the table "See you this weekend. Blaise, Draco." She smiled at the Slytherin boys before walking away. Hearing a not so quiet calling of "This weekend!" From Draco, followed by the yelling of some woman about the disrespect of youngsters and how they needed to be quiet because this was a blasted library.

* * *

**I'm a little afraid to ask... Please Review **


	8. Chapter 7 Deal with the devil Day One

**Just in case you didn't know... I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or any of the other characters in this book series. J.K. Rowling owns them all.**

**Author's Note: I'm warning you now, there is drug use in this chapter. If any of the characters seem a little OOC, please remember that they are under the influence of drugs! I'm positive that this specific drug would alter their personalities slightly. Anywayyzzz... Read/Review.. I'm posting the second half or Day 2 right after this!**

**DanceShoesNink **

* * *

Day 1- of Deal with the Devil

Emerald awoke to an empty dormitory on Saturday, having slept till well past ten. The rest of the week had breezed by for her in a drug induced state. Stretching, Emerald debated on pulling the covers back over her head and sleeping for the rest of the day. But, luck or fate had already made other plans for her. Remembering her deal with the devil, she stood from the bed and gathered some muggle clothing. She wandered into the empty loo, deciding that she needed a shower. The petite girl prepared for the day, using her favorite soaps to wash with. After her shower was complete, she dried herself off and began to dress. Emerald had chosen another simple dark pair of denims, ones that showed off her petite frame. Not really trying to impress anyone, but still wanting to look appropriate, she chose a Kelly green long sleeve top, which fluttered attractively around her small hips. The color complemented her jade eyes beautifully. She slipped on her customary calf-length black boots and decided to keep her long chocolate hair down. She cast her favorite drying spell on her hair, leaving it smooth and soft with a touch of curl on the end. Her make-up was applied the same as always and before too long she was ready to face the day.

She straightened up her messy living area and grabbed her mother of pearl medicine box from her satchel. Choosing instead to carry a small black clutch, she placed the box inside of it for safe keeping. On second thought, she re-opened her bag, opened the medicine box, removed two of the small white pills and popped them into her mouth. Feeling calm and serene again, she replaced the box into her clutch and walked down to the common room.

Breakfast was over; many people were lounging around the common room enjoying their Saturday. In a corner off to the side of the room sat Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginni. The group was smiling and laughing about something Ron had said. Emerald made her way over to them, waving as she approached. "Morning" She said to the group, drug induced smile in place. Three out of the four responded with nods and greetings of their own. One sat draped across Harry's lap and if it was at all possible she moved closer to him. A frown marred the pretty red head's face letting Emerald know that her outburst from several days prior wasn't forgotten or forgiven. Oh well, she thought. Can't please everyone. "We were just about to head to our friend Hagrid's house, would you like to join us?" Hermione asked Emerald kindly."Hagrid? As in the half-giant, Hagrid?" Emerald asked with a furrow between her brows. Harry cleared his throat avoiding eye contact with her. The petite brunette assumed he was still sore with her over her stubbornness. "Yes, that's the one! He replied still looking anywhere but at Emerald's jade eyes. "Oh, well... Thanks for the offer. But, I already have plans." Emerald refused. "Plans? With whom or what?" Ginni asked, quit sure she already knew the answer to her own question. Emerald was very glad she had made the decision to take nauge this morning. It definitely created a much needed buffer between her and Ginni. She simply answered "With Draco and Blaise, I have plans with them." Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but at the last second realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Emerald and his quick glance at Ginni didn't go unnoticed . Hermione looked concerned for her, but, chose to keep quiet. She was sure Emerald could make her own choices. Ginni gave Harry a knowing smile and said "Go figure." Ron, however spoke up, as blunt and uncaring of the feelings of others as ever "You're a fool, Emerald." Emerald pretended she didn't hear the red-headed males comment about her character. Choosing instead to say goodbye to the small group and walk out of the common room, avoiding any and all conflicts that could arise with her housemates. She wasn't in the mood to be judged by them, she was blissfully high and they would wreck it, no doubt, if she stuck around.

She walked down two sets of stairs and waited in the 7th floor corridor for Draco and Blaise. This is where Emerald was told to meet them; through a crumpled piece of parchment the arrogant blonde Slytherin sent flying at her head, yesterday during Potions. She knew Professor Snape saw it, but for some reason he ignored the note passing. Choosing instead to take points off of Gryffindor for Harry sneezing after some pepper they were using in a potion got up his nose. He really did have his wires crossed, or maybe he just favored the blonde git.

Right at twelve, Blaise and Draco came sauntering down the hall. Blaise stopped right near Emerald smiling charmingly at her. Her distant cousin came off a bit like a playboy or a womanizer... must be a gene passed down from father to son, she thought. She rolled her eyes at him, causing him to laugh. He leaned against the pillar to her right and both of them watched as Draco walked back and forth in front of an empty wall several times muttering to himself. "Has he gone off the deep end?" Emerald asked perplexed at Draco's odd behavior. "Shhh, just watch!" Blaise stage whispered. Before Blaise could finish his response a door had materialized out of nowhere, right in the spot Draco had just been pacing like a loon in front of. Draco smirked at Emerald before bowing deeply "After you." Curiosity got the best of the petite brunette and she found herself shuffling over to the door before she realized she had moved. She turned the door knob and opened it carefully, as if a monster was going to jump out at her. When seeing that the room was safe, she entered, followed by Draco and Blaise.

Emerald looked around curiously, inspecting the large room's contents. From the very center of the ceiling hung a large disco ball. It's mirrored surface reflecting prisms of multi-colored light off of the dark purple, almost black walls. Emerald thought they were almost an eggplant color and decided she really liked the shade. Many tiny multicolored lights hung from the ceiling, much like you see in a dance club. Their colorful light giving the room a" party" feel. Large light grey pillows were scattered around on the dark wood floor, near a low to the ground black table placed on a white and black checkered round rug in the center of the room. A modern wizarding stereo system with large speakers playing a classical tune sat by itself in a far corner. Emerald turned to face Draco and Blaise who were emptying the satchels they had brought with them. Both Slytherin boys pulled out several bottles of alcohol along with a bucket of ice and three glasses. They placed the contents of their bags on the table in the middle of the room. Draco lining up the three glasses and pouring two fingers worth of the dark amber liquid into each. Blaise grabbed a glass for himself and brought one to Emerald. She took it with a muttered "Thanks." "Cheers!" Draco said and the three tapped their glasses together for the salute, downing their shots at the same time.

"So, this is what we are doing today?" Emerald asked, feeling a little let down. She walked slowly over to one of the many grey pillows and plopped down onto it. Placing her empty glass on the nearby table. Draco and Blaise followed her over, mimicking her actions. "How did Potter take it?" Draco asked, ignoring the chocolate brunette's question. Blaise poured the three another round while they waited on Emerald's response. She nodded her head to show her thanks to Blaise and let out a sigh "He's fine with it; I told him I wasn't going to base my opinion of you, off of his." She said shrugging her shoulders lightly. Draco chuckled darkly, taking another sip of his drink "And he was ok with that?" Draco asked skeptically. Was it that hard to believe? Emerald thought to herself. "Yes, he knows I won't back down." Draco shook his head slightly "We'll see." He said almost challenging. Emerald glared at the disbelieving blonde "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked a little annoyed with him. Draco gave Emerald a calculating stare and was just about to answer when Blaise jumped in "What Draco means to say is ... What Potter wants, Potter normally gets."

Emerald began to twirl one of her long curls, wrapping the end around her finger over and over again. She raised an elegant eyebrow at Blaise "Like I told him, this is my life and my choices. I'll make them on my own. He seems to think that you, Draco, are going to use me against him. Funny, because that's exactly what you are doing." She said daring the blonde to say different. Blaise was the one to chuckle this time, truly amused by Emerald's response. He looked at Draco and both boys shared a look, before Draco answered "You're right." He said while pouring them all another drink. "But, that doesn't mean that I don't have some kind of interest in you. If that's all I wanted, was to see Potter squirm, this would be in a more public situation and Blaise wouldn't be here with us. You could guarantee that I would have already made several attempts and succeeded in getting into your knickers and Potter would have been the first to know that I had fucked one of his Gryffindor lionesses fifteen ways from Tuesday. Well, in your case it would be more like a snake in lion's fur, because you are no doubt a snake pretending to be a lion." Emerald wondered briefly if Draco was attempting to shock her with his vulgar remark. She ran through what he just said in her mind one more time before she smiled cunningly at him "Draco, Draco" She said shaking her head to disagree. "I promise you that any attempt at getting into my knickers would end in failure for you. I happen to value my virtue and wouldn't just sleep with someone for the hell of it. No matter how much nauge was offered to me. You've stated several times that I am a snake, so if that's true and you really believe that, what makes you think I would be that easy to manipulate? Oh, don't get me wrong, I know you are benefiting from using me in your little game of 'piss off Harry'. But I stand to gain something, too. Don't I? So who actually is the master of manipulation here? Me, you or are we on level ground? I think the jury is still out on that." She completed her speech with a smirk to match his. Leaving Draco and Blaise slightly stunned.

Blaise observed the deadlocked pair, feeling that maybe his best friend had finally met his match in cunning and manipulation. He watched as Draco sat quietly for a moment and for the first time in Emerald's presence at least, the attractive blonde cracked a full blown smile. Draco had gained a certain respect for the petite brunette; the former mentioned proving that she was not one to be trifled with, by anyone, not even him. "Touché'' The arrogant blonde said. Raising his glass in a mock toast before downing its contents in one go.

The three sat content for awhile longer before Blaise pulled out a small cloth bag from his pocket. "Almost forgot!" He said excitedly. He opened the bag, pulling out three small green pills with frogs stamped on them. Emerald looked at them curiously, remembering a time not too long ago when she had taken something similar to this. She believed the pills were called Ecstasy or MDMA in the muggle world. Draco gagged Emerald's reaction to the seemingly harmless pills; he wanted to know how deep her drug experimentation went. "You know what they are." He stated. She nodded her head "Yes, I've taken them before." She explained matter of factly. "What haven't you done?" Blaise asked curiously, handing a pill to both Draco and her. "A lot of things, actually. I've done this, nauge, and I've experimented with what muggles call Cocaine." She confessed to both boys, not really caring what they did with the information. It wasn't like she was ashamed of it. She watched as Draco and Blaise swallowed their pills without a second thought. Draco looked at her expectantly "Aren't you going to take yours? He asked the hesitant brunette.

In the back of Emerald's head she distantly remembered reading something about Ecstasy and Russian roulette. Taking just one of these pills could cause the individual to die, instantly. Apparently, there was some psychopath calling himself a chemist, creating pills that had a very dangerous chemical substance in them, known as DMX. People had died, muggles and wizards, alike. Deciding that she had nothing to lose, Emerald placed the small green pill into her mouth and chewed it up, its bitterness coating her tongue. She signaled for Blaise to pour her another drink, using it to wash down the horrible after taste.

Draco got up from his seated position, walking over to the wizarding stereo. He used his wand to find a song that pleased him. "You dance?" Blaise asked holding out a hand to Emerald. If only they knew, yes she danced. Danced until there were bloody blisters on her talented feet. Till her toes were cramped permanently in a Pointe position. Danced until she couldn't breathe and then danced again. Yes, she danced and then one day her world was flipped upside down and she just stopped. "On occasion." She answered taking Blaise's offered hand. They moved away from the pillows and table, onto the floor, closer to the music. Blaise spun her easily, catching her small waist in his large hands. The two glided across the wooden floor with ease. Draco took a seat on the floor near the wizarding stereo, watching his best mate dance with Emerald. He sipped his drink as he surveyed the petite brunette move to the music. She had a natural rhythm, her body moving in complete sync with the beat of the slow sensual song. Feeling like he wanted to dance himself, he stood deciding to cut in on Blaise. He tapped Blaise on his shoulder "My turn." He said, smirking at the Italian's pouted lips. Blaise relented, giving Draco Emerald's small hand. The triumphant blonde took the jade eyed girl into his arms, and moved with her to the music. He spun her around gently, so that her back was facing his chest. Emerald was amazed with the feelings his hands on her hips were producing. Distantly, she knew it felt like this because of the Ecstasy. She felt Draco inhale deeply against the back of her neck and realized that he was smelling her hair. He ran his hands up her hips and along her sides, enjoying the feeling of her muscles moving to the beat of the music. "Draco?" She questioned quietly, still dancing. "Hmm?" He responded distractedly. "You're not getting into my knickers." She said seriously, earning a chuckle from the blonde still dancing against her. "I know. It's not the right time." He responded with confidence.

"Oi! You two!" Blaise called distracting the two from their conversation. "Feeling up for a little game of Truth or Dare?" He asked in a challenging voice. Draco freed Emerald from his hold, allowing her to walk over to Blaise. He stayed behind for a moment longer contemplating something. "You playing, Draco?" Blaise asked curious about his friend's behavior. Draco snapped out of his reverie "Yea." He answered, taking a seat on the large pillow beside his best mate and across from Emerald. Emerald studied Blaise for a moment, noticing the difference in his normally inky eyes. His pupils were dilated, almost as large as his iris and he seemed amped, ready for anything and everything. She then looked closely at Draco, taking note of the differences in him. His normal silver orbs were almost completely covered by his pupil and he seemed euphoric and thoughtful. It always amazed her how drugs affected people differently. It seemed that in this case, the Slytherin boys were no different. She wondered briefly how she appeared to them. How did she act while on Ecstasy or even nauge for that matter? She even wondered what she acted like sober, it had been so long since she had been, she couldn't remember.

Determined to enjoy her day, she shook her head lightly to cast out her negative thoughts, focusing back in on Draco and Blaise. "Alright" Blaise said with a huge grin on his mischievous face. "I'll go first! Draco- Truth or Dare?" Blaise stared at Draco expectantly, waiting for his response. Draco rolled his eyes at his best mate "Truth." He answered, like there would be any other answer besides that, he had known Blaise entirely too long for him to pick dare. Blaise pouted at the blonde's choice, no doubt having a great dare already picked out for him. "Fine, let me think… So, what really happened with you and Daphne Greengrass in Fourth year?" Draco looked over at Emerald for a moment, not believing his "friend" had actually gone there. "We shagged! That was it, end of story." He said assuming he had ended the topic. "That's not what she said." Blaise said shaking his head in the negative. Draco huffed clearly not amused. "She said you two were together, there was even Valentine gifts exchanged and that you cheated on her with Pansy. Daphne says she found dirty knickers under your bed. What kind of unmentionables does the pug face wear and how dirty were they, exactly?" Blaise said with a smirk, he enjoyed taunting Draco. Draco wiped a sweaty palm over his face irritated. "Blaise, I answered your question. You're ruining my high." Blaise knew when to call it quits "Fine…Fine! Your turn." He said reluctantly.

Emerald wore a huge dopey smile on her face, not being able to help but enjoy Draco and Blaise's banter. The Ecstasy's affects had set in; a feeling of warmth had spread through her body, setting each individual nerve end on fire. The slightest movements were causing her pleasure receptors in her brain to work over time. Everything felt good, everything felt alive. She couldn't remember a time when she felt this happy, this light, and this free. "Emerald-Truth or Dare?" Draco asked noticing the expression on her face. "Dare." Emerald answered, gaining a surprised look from both Draco and Blaise. "You sure you want to do that?" Blaise asked. The gloriously high brunette nodded her head. Enjoying the way the movement caused the lights in the room to chase each other. She curiously raised her hand before her face and waved it back and forth to see if the same thing would happen. As she moved her hand, many more seemed to move right behind it, making a tracer. "Cool." She said doing it over and over again. Draco laughed "Em''?" He called, using a nickname he had just made up for her. He was feeling especially friendly towards everyone. Emerald stopped her movement, blushing from her silliness."Sorry." She said still smiling. "What's my dare? Nothing Harry related! I already have to finish this deal with you first. Not that this is so bad!" She replied truthfully. Draco stared at her a long moment, wondering what he could make Emerald do. Something that she would have a hard time doing, something that she might say no to. He smirked; he knew just what to dare "Kiss me." He said boldly. Emerald laughed outright at Draco "I don't even know you! Besides I'm not even sure if I like you as a person, let alone as a male." "Oh come on, Emerald! It's just a kiss, a quick peck; you aren't marrying him or fucking him." Blaise said encouragingly. Emerald crossed her arms across her chest defensively; she couldn't believe she was actually considering this. She narrowed her eyes at Draco attempting not to listen to the little voice in her brain telling her that it would feel good. Draco waited patiently for Emerald to make up her mind, choosing to lean back casually in his seat, using his hands to support his upper body. He watched the petite brunette's face closely, enjoying the changing emotions. First there was disbelieving, then there was curiosity, next came agitation and finally resignation. He liked her like this; she was much easier to read this way. The majority of the time she looked calm almost cold, plastic. It was refreshing to see the girl show emotion or an emotion other than false happiness. He knew it was false; you didn't make deals with people you barely knew for drugs unless you had an issue.

"Fine… But, just a peck and remember I am only doing this because you dared me." Emerald warned the blonde staring at her. She got up from her seated position and walked around the table, kneeling by Draco's long legs. "Sit up!" She ordered the frustrating blonde, it was the least he could do. She wasn't going to climb in his lap for this little dare. He sat up and Emerald awkwardly leaned over him, attempting to keep all of her other body parts from touching his. Blaise found this amusing "You just danced with him, Emerald, for Christ sake! We aren't in primary school, he doesn't have cooties. Although, if he slept with Pansy he might." Blaise couldn't help the jibe at Draco, it just came out. Draco glared at Blaise "Keep it up, asshole!" He threatened. Draco focused his attention back on the hesitant girl "Hurry up! This is almost insulting, Emerald." Emerald took a deep breath, like you would before jumping in very deep water, she inched her lips in little by little until they were a hair's breath away from Draco's. She looked down at his full lips for a moment longer, before closing the small gap between them. She touched her lips to his ever so gently, the feeling creating a maelstrom of emotions in her hazy mind. Every nerve ending in her lips that touched his burned pleasantly. She began to pull away, but Draco would have none of that, He grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her to stay in place. Her small hand collided with his chest and before she knew what she was doing, the confused girl had allowed him to deepen the kiss. A clearing of a throat made Emerald pull away from Draco suddenly. She looked over at Blaise slightly out of breath "That was a little more than some peck!" He said thoroughly amused with the situation. Emerald looked down at the hand on Draco's chest, seeing that she had balled up his shirt in between her fingers. Letting go, she looked up into glazed over silver eyes. Draco was awfully silent, looking at her thoughtfully. She got up, smoothed her clothing out and went to sit back on her own pillow. "It's your turn Emerald." Draco stated still looking at her with the same thoughtful expression.

Emerald sighed "Blaise-Truth or Dare?" She turned to the dark headed young man who was still smirking from the incident that occurred a few minutes ago. "Dare." Blaise said almost mockingly. Emerald took her time thinking of a good dare for Blaise. "You have to confess your undying love for… Well, I don't really know anyone. Draco, who's unpopular in this school." Draco smiled evilly at Blaise. "Hey! You can't do that… You can't gang up on me! This isn't a combined effort!" He cried looking appalled. Draco chuckled whispering so only Emerald could hear "Millicent Bulstrode." Emerald nodded her head in understanding "Blaise, you have to confess your undying love for Millicent Bulstrode." Blaise looked petrified. "I'm not doing it!" He said crossing his arms and shaking his head to show he was serious. Draco laughed at Blaise's behavior and said "You are! Or you're a ninny." The three played a couple of more rounds of Truth or Dare, Emerald and Draco steering clear of Dares for the duration of the game and Blaise insisting that he wasn't a ninny even if he didn't complete his dare.

Several hours later the three lay on the floor staring up at the colorful lights on the ceiling, listening to some music Blaise referred to as Techno. The music's sound interacted with Emerald's emotions and feelings. She had never felt more alive. The lights from the ceiling seemed to do the same thing as the music. She didn't think she had ever seen so clearly, she had never noticed how beautiful the colors were or how vibrant and alive they all seemed. Blaise lowered the volume on the stereo by carelessly flicking his wand in its general direction. "Hey, Emerald?" He asked. "Huh?" Was her distracted response. "The war." He stated staring up at the lights himself. Draco tensed next to him, not really liking where this conversation was going. He would rather not talk about wars right now. "What about it?" She asked a little confused on where Blaise was going with that statement. "Your feelings on the war." He tried again. "Do we have to talk about this now, Blaise?" Emerald asked, not really in the mood to discuss politics. "Alright, fine… But, I'm asking again tomorrow when we are sober." He warned in advance. Emerald ignored Blaise's promise, she stood and stretched out her stiff muscles, moaning from the pleasant feeling the stretch produced. Draco watched as she moved over to the wizarding stereo "Where did you learn to dance?" The blonde asked curiously. Emerald stopped what she was doing and looked back at Draco "I've been dancing since I was about four; I attended a small private school in France up until the end of my sixth year." She responded. "What made you stop?" He questioned again. Emerald shrugged "Don't know. I just did." Draco looked at Emerald as if he didn't quite believe her and she couldn't blame him, it was a poor excuse and she knew it. She just wasn't ready to share her story with anyone. Maybe someday, just not today. "Dance for us!" Blaise said excitedly. Eyes as innocent and wide as a child's on Christmas morning. Emerald giggled at Blaise's face "How bout we all dance, together?" She said, avoiding his request smoothly. She walked back over to both young men, holding out a hand to each of them, to assist in pulling them up off the floor. The three danced around the room to the music, hands and arms waving in the air, bodies moving to the steady electronic beat. For hours they danced, finally passing out way after midnight on a large pallet they made out of some conjured pillows and blankets. Emerald and Draco lying side by side, their hands slightly touching.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Hate it or Love it. **


	9. Chapter 8 Deal with the Devil Day 2

**I don't own it!**

**Author's note:**

**Here is Day 2 of Deal with the Devil**

**Enjoy**

**Read/Review**

* * *

Day 2- Deal with the Devil

Because the "Come and go" room hadn't any windows, it was still dark when Emerald awoke the next morning. As she tried to move around, she realized that she was stuck in one place by some unseen force. Reaching down to her abdomen, she found an arm wrapped around her torso in a vice-like grip. She tried to remember the events from the previous night, and how exactly she ended up in this position. Deciding that she didn't make any bad decisions, based off of her fully clothed body, she carefully removed the arm from around her middle. She noticed instantly that every muscle in her body ached and she was in desperate need of water. She stood shakily, her stomach growling from its lack of sustenance. When was the last time she ate? She thought to herself. Just as she was thinking this the door opened from the seventh floor corridor, making Emerald freeze in place.

A stream of light came in from the hall, letting Emerald know it was much later than she had originally thought. Blaise walked in carrying a large covered basket. "Morning, love!" He said cheerfully. Emerald scrubbed a shaking hand over her face attempting to wake herself up more fully. How was it he was so cheerful? Why didn't he feel like utter shit? "Why are you so fucking cheerful?" The aggravated young woman asked with a scowl on her face. Blaise looked a little taken aback by Emerald's aggressiveness, choosing to place the covered basket down on the table before he answered the glaring girl. "Pepper-up potion, I have one for all of us!" He answered holding both hands up in a placating way. The mischievous Slytherin reached into the covered basket, taking out two small vials of liquid. He handed one to Emerald "Bottoms up!" He said smiling at the very cranky petite brunette. Emerald snatched the vial out of the evil smiling boy's hand, yanked the cork out and poured the liquid down her throat. She then walked over to her forgotten clutch lying on the floor near the wizarding stereo. She opened it, and removed her mother of pearl medicine box, taking out two of her precious nauge and swallowing them whole.

Blaise watched Emerald carefully, noting how her demeanor instantly changed. He wondered briefly if Emerald used recreationally or if this was a habit. Deciding it was none of his business what she did, he made himself busy with taking the food he had acquired from the kitchens out of the large covered basket. Draco was still sleeping on the pallet the three had made the night before, and Blaise, ever the opportunist began to question Emerald about his best mate. "You two looked awful comfortable this morning; all cuddled up like a bug snug in a rug." He said with a look of delight on his face. Feeling much better than she did, Emerald laughed at Blaise's declaration. Before retorting with a shake of her head "I wouldn't call that cuddling, Blaise. I think he was trying to squeeze the life out of me, actually." "Both of you can fuck off!" Said the scratchy voice of Draco, who had finally joined the land of the living. Both Emerald and Blaise turned to stare at Draco's disheveled state.

The normally perfect blonde hair was a mess on his head and lines from his sleeping position were imprinted on his scowling face. "Well don't just stare at me, bring me a Pepper up potion!" Draco said irritated. Blaise had a way of irritating people, especially his best mate with his personality. Emerald believed he did it on purpose, that he enjoyed getting a rise out of people, especially Draco. It amused her when Blaise smiled happily at Draco and said "Good morning Princess! So nice of you to join us, I got us breakfast." Blaise continued to smile at Draco, enjoying the annoyance radiating from the blonde Slytherin. "For fuck sake, Blaise! Bring me the potion or I am going to permanently remove your voice box with my bare hands!" Taking pity on the irritated blonde, Emerald grabbed the vial from Blaise's hand and made her way over to Draco, handing it to him. The relieved young man mumbled a quick thanks before he uncorked it and swallowed it all in one go. Feeling much better than a minute prior, Draco stood, following Emerald over to the low table. The three took their seats on the light grey pillows, surveying the bounty Blaise had obtained from the kitchens. Emerald's stomach rumbled at the sight of the food, she was famished! They divided the breakfast containing eggs, sausage and toast, amongst themselves equally and dug in. "What's on the agenda for today?" Emerald asked Draco and Blaise between bites. The two were silent for a moment before Draco answered "Well, first it's showers! Blaise smells awful." At this comment the dark brunette gave his blonde companion an inky glare while nibbling on his toast. "Then I figure we'd meet down at the Black Lake around noon and go from there." The three finished their breakfast and parted ways. Emerald heading towards the Gryffindor tower.

Upon arrival to her destination, Emerald was confronted by a very concerned Hermione. "Where have you been?!" The intelligent young woman asked with a stern expression on her face. "With Draco and Blaise." Emerald responded while gathering her belongings for a shower. "All night?!" Hermione asked rather loudly, while following Emerald into the powder room. Emerald examined her reflection in the mirror, she looked a mess. "Yes, Hermione… all night!" She turned to face the concerned Head Girl, giving her full attention to her. She didn't really understand what the big deal was, they were just hanging out. Hadn't Hermione hung out with Harry and Ron all night? What was the difference? Emerald answered her own question, OH! They were Slytherins. "Hermione? What has you so upset? I'm fine, I promise, they didn't hurt me." Emerald attempted to reassure the very concerned young woman. "Look, Emerald I know you are capable of making your own decisions, and I know I said I wouldn't judge you. But, Malfoy has always been a real git to me and my other friends. I just don't want to see you get hurt and I don't understand the appeal in hanging out with them, of all people." Hermione furrowed her brow, and crossed her arms across her chest, as if to comfort herself. She was deeply concerned with the path Emerald was taking after only being here for a week. She understood that Emerald was her own person and that she was different, more free spirited. But, in Hermione's mind this was just reckless. Spending all night with those two doing who knows what.

The jade eyed girl sighed "I'm fine." She said. "Thank you for your concern, but, I really am ok." With that she walked away from Hermione, started her shower and didn't bother to say anything else. After her shower was complete and Emerald was dressed, she returned to the dormitory to deposit her belongings back were they belonged. There was no sign of Hermione anywhere and Emerald was sorry to say that she was actually thankful for that. She made her way down to the common room, avoiding her Gryffindor house mates, and began the journey to the Black Lake.

Emerald made herself comfortable on the fallen limb by the lake. She stared out over the rippling water, watching what she assumed to be a squid of some sorts, swim around the large body of water. The wind was blowing lightly, its breath making the autumn leaves dance beautifully. The afternoon sun was high in the sky, its rays fighting the slight chill in the air. In her opinion, it was a gorgeous day, one you'd spend with family. At her sudden melancholy thoughts, she reached into her black clutch, taking two nauge from her box and placing them under her tongue. No negative thoughts, she didn't want negative thoughts, thoughts about death or fathers or pain, not today or any day for that matter.

The sound of breaking twigs and rustling leaves brought Emerald's attention to the path. Draco and Blaise were headed her way, both boys wearing well tailored, black pea coats and grey slacks. Blaise smiled in his normal fashion at Emerald, which included a wink. Emerald was getting used to her distant cousin's cockiness and actually found it pleasant. Draco sauntered over to her in his normal Slytherin swagger, placing himself on the fallen limb beside her, gracefully. He reminded her of her father, but not in a negative way. If he was anything he was graceful and well mannered, and Draco carried himself similar. Blaise plopped down on the other side of Emerald, not nearly as graceful as Draco. The three sat silently for a few moments, until Blaise broke that silence with a question he was saving from yesterday. "The war, Emerald." He asked expectantly, she doubted he would take a rain check again, but tried it anyway. "Blaise, politics puts a strain on any relationship; I don't think we should discuss this. Is this the plan for today? Sitting around talking about the War, debating? Count me out, if it is." "I second that" Draco said agreeing with the petite brunette beside him. He absolutely didn't want to discuss this and wondered why Blaise seemed to be pushing it. "Alright, alright… another time. You will answer me, eventually, though." Blaise said seriously without a smile, clearly out numbered two to one.

"So, that kiss!" Mischievous smile back in place, Blaise waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Emerald and Draco. Emerald feigned memory loss "I don't know what you're talking about, Blaise. Besides, it was a dare." She said unaffectedly, her expression schooled into a perfect unconcerned mask. Draco looked at the girl beside him pensively, trying to figure out her tells. He liked it better when he could read her and right now he couldn't, at all. "Was more than a dare, I believe I saw some tongue… Draco, was there tongue?" Blaise taunted suggestively, trying to get a rise out of Emerald and failing miserably. Emerald felt her insides heat up, and although she didn't show it, she was deeply disturbed by Blaise's observation. Knowing that yes, there in fact was tongue, and yes, she did like it. Either it was from the Ecstasy or her actual feelings, she didn't know. She thought it was probably a combination of both. She was just glad Draco and she weren't acting awkward around each other, them both choosing to ignore what happened. Although, if Blaise kept bringing it back up they wouldn't be able to do that much longer. "Shut it, Blaise!" Draco said, not answering his supposed best friend. He wondered if this is what all best friends did or was it just his.

Twigs and rustling leaves signaled that others were coming down the path the three had taken earlier. Emerald looked up first noticing it was Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Harry paused briefly taking notice of the three sitting on the fallen limb, deciding it was a free country and he wasn't leaving in spite of them, he kept walking with the Gryffindor girls following behind him. Draco looked in the direction that Emerald's jade eyes were staring, stiffening his posture slightly. Blaise catching on that something was amiss looked over at the glaring Golden boy and smirked. This was going to be good. As much as Emerald said Harry didn't care, both he and Draco knew different. Shit was about to go down or hit the proverbial fan and he would have a front row seat to it.

"Emerald." Harry called waving her over, while keeping eye contact with Draco the entire time. The blonde stood, not liking the vulnerable position he was in. Emerald smiled at Harry and walked over to him, not really understanding what all the tension was about. "Hey Harry." She said conversationally, he looked at her briefly, before going back to his staring contest with Draco. She thought maybe she should tell him that he had lost, considering he had just looked away from Draco for more than a blink. But, then decided that might piss him off more than he already was. "Did you stay with them last night?" Harry asked Emerald, almost making it seem like it was a dirty, unholy act. Feeling her own anger stir at his question she answered him honestly "Yes." After her pronunciation all Hell broke loose.

"What the hell are you doing with her, Malfoy?!" Harry yelled viciously at the blonde Slytherin, balling up his fists and yanking his wand from his belt. Emerald stared at Harry confused and shocked for a moment before attempting to defend the situation. "Harry…" She said attempting to get his attention. "Stay out of this Emerald, this isn't about you!" Harry warned, glaring at her with those vivid green eyes. "But it is!'' She seethed right back at the messy haired young man, balling up her own fists and getting right into his face. "It fucking is about me, and I want to know what the problem is?!" She put herself in between Draco and Harry, crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Harry to explain his behavior. "You slept with them, and you barely even know them. You stayed the night with them! What kind of girl does that? Huh? You tell me, Emerald! They used you and you fucking let them!" The vivid green eyes of Harry Potter were spitting flames at Emerald as his mouth screamed accusations, and in that moment she wanted to destroy him. Somehow, she was able to gain control of her anger and when she spoke next it was in a cold, calm manner. How fucking dare him accuse her of such things.

"I did no such thing and I take great offense to your allegations." The petite brunette's jade eyes burned with the amount of anger she was attempting to keep in check. Her pulse throbbed painfully in her temple causing her vision to blur slightly. She clenched and unclenched her shaking hands, trying to gain some circulation back into the fingers after having them in such tight fists. Blaise and Draco stood side by side right behind the very angry girl, shooting daggers with their eyes at Harry. Draco leaned forward and whispered so only Emerald could here, smirking and looking at Harry all the while. "See, he's not alright with this, is he? What Potter wants, Potter always gets." Deciding that he had had enough of Draco, Harry pushed Emerald out of the way and attacked the blonde boy. Emerald recovered quickly from the shove and drew her wand casting a silent spell at the two boys, watching as they flew apart from each other. "For fuck sake! Harry, you need to listen to me and Draco, I suggest you and Blaise leave." She glared over at the two Slytherins, knowing that Draco had provoked Harry on purpose. The young men left, Draco sporting a fat lip and what looked like a black-eye. "Bye, love." Blaise said to Emerald as he passed her, ignoring the seething bespectacled wizard still being held back by the barrier Emerald had created.

Emerald dropped the barrier after Draco and Blaise were far gone, allowing Harry to roam freely. "I didn't fuck anyone, Harry!" Emerald enunciated each word to make herself clear. "How dare you accuse me of such things, you don't know me or anything about me! Just that I am in Gryffindor. I don't belong to you or anyone else for that matter. I told you this before, I don't give a damn what house Draco is in or what problems the two of you have. It's my fucking life and if I choose to screw it up, guess what? I can… it's my prerogative." Emerald watched as a million emotions flitted across Harry's face, none sticking. He scoffed "Hermione said you stayed with them." He spit at the young woman still holding her wand pointed at him. Emerald looked around, just realizing that Harry was alone by the lake. She looked up the path, and spotted Hermione standing there alone looking a little frightened. She remembered seeing Ginny and guessed that the red-head left for whatever reason. On hearing her name, the intelligent chestnut brunette came closer to the arguing pair. "I did say that, Emerald. But, I never said that you were sleeping with them. Just that I was concerned with what you three were doing all night." Emerald dropped her wand to her side, before putting it away entirely. Feeling like she was hit by a bus, she turned away from the two Gryffindors, picked up her clutch and began to walk back to the castle, leaving them without another word. She was through explaining herself, to everyone! Let them believe what they wanted about her, they were going to anyway. If she was honest with herself, it kind of hurt-the judgment of her peers. Fuck them, she thought savagely. She didn't need any of them ! Fuck this—she was better off on her own.

* * *

**Two snaps in a circular rotation!... Oh shiz!**


	10. Chapter 9 Break down

**_I do not own Harry Potter. Jk Rowling does... awwwww mannnn!_**

**Author's note:**_  
_

**This is by far my favorite chapter thus far... I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but I was super excited with the way it turned out and I wanted to share it. Please Review and tell me what you all think.**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_The young woman sat in the only straight back chair in the antiseptic white room. The steady beeping sound from the muggle machine was the only noise heard. Jade eyes stared unseeing at the woman lying immobile in the hospital bed. Had it already been three months? Emerald thought to herself. It felt like just yesterday that her mother was diagnosed with this. The woman in the bed stirred slightly, her face registering pain even while she slept. Emerald sat forward in her chair, poised to spring into action if need be. Just yesterday, the muggle contraption started beeping wildly, eventually admitting a hairsplitting screeching noise that caused all of the medi-witches and wizards available to charge the room ordering Emerald to get out. Seeing that her mother was alright, at least for now, Emerald sat back in the stiff chair. The young woman went back to staring at her mother noting the changes in the once beautiful woman. Scaly bald patches covered her scalp where there once were long golden tresses. The beautiful locks had fallen out after her first dose of medicine. _

_Emerald remembered vividly how violently her mother reacted to what she was told was chemo therapy. Everything she ate came back up, she could barely walk and her skin, her beautiful dewy skin had aged at least ten years since her treatment. It was more like poison in Emerald's opinion, what kind of "cure" makes people deathly ill. What kind of antidote causes more issues than there were to start with? All of this, just to be told it was for naught." No cure!" Dr. Angelo said without any feeling. No emotion spared for the sixteen year old child that was about to lose her mother. "Six months." The same medi-wizard said this time looking at it from a medical stand-point, enjoying his discovery of the cancerous cells and discussing the damage they would cause with a child, like it was the most interesting thing he had ever encountered. Now, it was three months later and the same medi-wizard told Emerald she had less than a month left with her mother. _

_And where was her father, you may ask? Not here, not with her mother who needed him. He always had some excuse for his absence, usually consisting of "business." The one time he did show up, he walked into the hospital room took one look at his wife and then turned around and walked back out. His eyes passing over her mother like she was insignificant, muttering something about her will and needing to speak with the medi-wizard. _

_Movement from the hospital bed brought Emerald's attention back from her thoughts, she sat forward in her chair and watched as her mother began to cough violently, the frail woman sat up and covered her mouth with a shaking hand. Emerald instantly rushed to her mother's side. "It's alright Mother." She said soothingly, rubbing small circles on the ill woman's skeletal back. "You should be in school." Apolline Fawley Amellus said disjointedly, lacking the breath it took to form clear sentences. The ill woman sat back heavily against the uncomfortable bed and looked at her daughter through yellowed eyes. "No mother, I should be right here with you. Someone has to be… "Emerald's sentence trailed off, neither one of them needing confirmation on who exactly was missing. It was an unspoken rule; they just didn't mention Brangwen, her poor excuse of a father or his lack of attention. "You're going tomorrow, you've missed so much Emee, and you'll fall behind!" Apolline insisted, stroking her beautiful daughter's hair lovingly. Emerald couldn't refuse her mother anything and even if she wanted to the thought of upsetting her made Emerald sick inside. She didn't want to be another cause of worry for her. Emerald stared at her mother through suspiciously clouded eyes, praying that she would be here after she finished her day at school. She carefully pulled the fragile woman into a hug, inhaling her scent deeply, as if to imprint it on her memory. She left the hospital with the promise of returning tomorrow and an unsettling feeling stirring in her soul. _

_Emerald wasn't able to keep her promise to her mother. Two hours into her school day, the Head Mistress approached the young woman with a look of sorrow on her large face. Emerald knew what was going to be said even before the words left the large woman's mouth. "I'm sorry… "Emerald didn't hear the rest, because she was busy running away from the school as fast as her short strides would carry her. She apparated, without ever apparating before, without being licensed, without thinking of the consequences. Not caring if she was splintched or not, she sprinted into Saint Mungo's, sliding to a halt in the elevator. She repeatedly jammed her finger into the appropriate number until the elevator made it to her desired hall. She sprinted again, not caring about the burning in her lungs, or the pain in her legs, sprinted past the medi-witches' station and to the room her mother was in. She opened the door to the room roughly and yelled "Mother!" _

_4 days later…_

_The sun shone brightly, its warm rays making the gathered guests wish they were wearing any other color besides black. In the distance birds were heard chirping, singing happy little melodies. Emerald wished they'd all eat rice and die. Why wasn't it pouring rain, why couldn't the sky be a direct reflection of the turmoil rolling inside of her? She hated this! Hated all of the fake care and love floating around. If one more person gave her their condolences she was going to fucking scream. And where was her father, in the middle of the gathered group, playing the part of grieving husband. It really didn't surprise her, she was sure he was counting on this to boost his sales. Emerald watched as a tall raven haired woman approached her father, touching his arm lightly and whispering in his ear. She was very familiar with her, having spent the last six years of her life in this woman's dance class. Emerald's stomach plummeted. Something seemed off about them, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Deciding she really didn't care at the moment, she gave her attention to the wizard approaching the large podium in front of her mother's casket. The funny looking wizard with a large nose began his eulogy, breaking her mother's wand in two as was custom and magicing it into her closed casket. Emerald couldn't tell you what else the man said as she was staring sightlessly at her mother's beautiful oak casket, replaying memories of her child-hood in her mind. Her mother styling Emerald's hair into a bun for her first recital at the age of four. Her mother kissing her scraped knee when she had fallen off her play broom at the age of five. Her mother buying Emerald her very first Pointe shoes and then smiling adoringly at her while she danced around in them for hours. Her mother getting diagnosed with muggle cancer and still sitting front row at her competition, the same day she had received her first treatment of chemotherapy. Her mother standing in the bathroom a look of fright on her beautiful face as she held long golden blonde tendrils of her hair in her hands. Her mother coughing and hacking up what sounded like at least half of her lung. Her mother beautiful, strong and then weak and now… dead….. _

_*End Flash back*_

Weeks had passed since the incident by the Black Lake, September had ended and it was now October. Emerald spent a great deal of time avoiding everyone and everything, choosing to sit by herself at meals, using a book as a barrier to the outside world. During class she avoided eye contact with anyone who would so wish it, by sitting by herself in the back of the room at the farthest table. She even made it a point to rise before the other occupants of the dormitory to shower and dress, and she was the last to return at night after everyone else had went to bed. In her free time, she would venture out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, usually to a small clearing she had found near the Forbidden Forest and there she would spend hours staring up at the sky or reading her school texts.

She didn't speak, not even to respond to Draco when he told her she owed him another full day of hanging out because Harry had ruined it. She didn't speak, not when Hermione asked her if she was alright. She just walked past them, like they didn't exist, like she didn't hear them, even though they knew she did. Silence, her only respite, the only way she could avoid any and all emotion.

Her nauge had lasted her this entire time, without the complication of people; she realized she could handle herself and her addiction just fine. It was when you started throwing other people and their emotions into the mix that she couldn't take it. That's when she needed them the most. This discovery led Emerald to becoming what one would refer to as a loner, avoiding all contact except what was necessary to others.

That's why this Wednesday afternoon upon entering the Great Hall, Emerald didn't notice almost all sets of eyes were focused on her. She didn't see or hear the whispering begin at all four house tables. She didn't notice any of this until she had already walked down the aisle between Gryffindor and Slytherin to take her seat at the far end of the table not too far from where The Trio was located. Upon arrival she dropped her satchel next to the worn bench and began to take her seat. Just as she was about to sit down Ron Weasley made a disturbing remark "Shame about your Mother." The red head stated, throwing a copy of the Daily Prophet on her unused plate. Already not liking the red-head's remark, Emerald glared at him, before reaching for the paper. On the front page in large bold print was a headline that would forever be imprinted on Emeralds brain:

**Brangwen Amellus Weds**

**Not quite five months after his wife's (Apolline Fawley Amellus; cousin of Sullivan Fawley)**

**untimely death from muggle lymphoma, Brangwen Amellus (International clothing designer)**

**elopes with Imogene Baker (Principal Dancer for London Dance) at a small ceremony**

**held for their family and friends at their new estate in London. **

**It is rumored that the couple has been secretly seeing each other**

**for the past several years, well before Brangwen's deceased **

**wife was even diagnosed with the disease that eventually**

**killed her. A picture of Brangwen and Imogene dated from about the time**

**Apolline was admitted to St. Mungo's right before her death can be**

**found in the center page of this issue of the DAILY PROPHET. One wonders**

**how Emerald June Amellus (Brangwen and Apolline's seventeen year old child)**

**is taking the news. A reliable source confirms that she did not attend the wedding of her **

**former dance instructor and father. One might ask is the grief stricken young woman aware of her father's new love. And if she is aware, does she not support the new romance?**

**Does that explain her absence at the happy event?**

**Have no fear my dear viewers me, myself and I will find out!**

**Rita Skeeter**

Emerald assumed she liked killing herself slowly, or causing herself as much mental and emotional pain as possible, because she opened that paper, even after her mind screamed at her to drop it and run as forcefully as it could, she still opened the damn paper. She flipped to the center page and stared wide eyed and disbelieving at the two people locked in a very intimate position on the page and because t he picture moved, there could be no question that they were kissing very passionately. Without a doubt, this was a moving picture of her father and Imogene, stamped with a date not three days prior to her mother's death. Emerald's insides exploded and all she saw was red. She flung the paper down on the Gryffindor table, and began to walk down the aisle, stopping right in front of the red-headed boy who was the cause of her current pain. "Shame about your face!" Emerald seethed right before she used both hands to flip the platters of food over right onto Ron and the unfortunate souls who were sitting next to him. The infuriated young woman let out a feral cry as she did this, forgetting about her image and not showing emotion. Every eye in the hall, including the Staff Table had focused their attention on the crazed Gryffindor; Emerald began to back up slowly, realizing what a mess she had made of the situation.

Still feeling incredibly angry, she turned and ran out of the Great Hall and sprinted out the front doors of the enormous castle, down the path to the Black Lake. Stopping when she got near the water's edge. She screamed out all the pain and then screamed again. Heavy with all the anguish she felt she collapsed on the wet sand, rocking herself back and forth like a child as she wept for her mother and for herself. She screamed again in anger and began to pull on her long chocolate hair, hating herself for being weak, for losing her control. Hating her father for what he had done. Hating this life she was given. Hating the hate that she felt. She wanted it to go away or she just wanted to die.

Strong arms picked the fitful girl up and carried her to the fallen limb. Strong arms wrapped her in a tight embrace and let her cry. No questions asked, nothing said at all.


	11. Chapter 10 Why Us?

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters associated with J.K. Rowling. I can only claim the plot and my OC. **

**Author's Note: One of my shortest chapters... Read/Review**

**Yes, I dared to change the POV from Emerald's to Draco's, I wanted to show how he felt in that moment. **

**Love it/Hate it... let me know. **

* * *

When Emerald's cries had finally stopped she lifted her blood-shot eyes to look into Harry's concerned ones. She didn't immediately move from the comfort of Harry's embrace nor did she apologize for snotting on his clean uniform. She didn't regret her "fit". It was a long time coming, having buried all of her emotions under her addiction to nauge. Speaking of which; she really wished she had remembered to grab her satchel from the Great Hall before her dramatic departure. She could use the instant calm they brought. Instead, Emerald was stuck coping with the turmoil she still felt on her own. She really hoped she didn't have another wave of hysteria hit her in Harry's presence.

"It's alright, Emerald." Harry reassured the broken young woman still in his embrace, his vivid green eyes showing compassion and no judgment. The tiny brunette finally pulled away from him. Scrubbing at her pink blotchy cheeks and eyes, attempting to remove the evidence of her crying. "I guess I owe you an explanation for my behavior." Emerald deduced, regaining her composure slightly. Harry shook his head in denial. "No, you don't. You don't have to tell me anything, till you are ready. Even if that day never comes. I hope it does, don't get me wrong… but, you're right… I don't own you; you can make your own choices." Emerald looked at Harry slightly surprised at his admittance. He cleverly apologized for his earlier actions without actually apologizing.

"Have you ever lost anyone, Harry?" Emerald asked, tears filling her eyes as she did. She wouldn't wish this kind of pain on her worst enemy. She takes that back, her father is the exception to that rule. She hoped he died a painful and lonely death. Harry looked down, avoiding the attractive young woman's jade eyes and nodded his head. "Well, there's my parent's of course. I think everyone knows that, though… My God-father Sirius, you remind me a little of him, you have similar personalities.'' The reluctant hero smiled slightly at the memory of his deceased godfather. "Then the most recent, Dumbledore… he was hunting something to help us get rid of Voldemort once and for all, got cursed by a Dark Magic artifact and he died…just like that, the most powerful wizard in the world taken out by a seemingly insignificant object. Kind of anti-climatic, really. "Harry finally looked up into Emerald's eyes finding sympathy and empathy bathing the jade pools.

"Why us?" Emerald asked the bespectacled boy quietly, not really believing there was an answer. Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly "No idea, honestly. Strong shoulders and all that bullshit, I guess." He answered without really believing his own response. Why were they chosen to lose people close to them? What was it about them that attracted the cloud of doom and gloom? Where others experienced small tragedies or led lives without significant pain, others were forced to undergo traumatic event after traumatic event. They were just expected to stand there and take it, just take the shit that was flung at them, like monkeys at a zoo do to unsuspecting guests. Emerald sniffed back a sob, attempting to hold her emotions at bay. Harry made a shushing sound, one makes for a child and pulled the fragile girl back into his embrace whispering "It's ok to cry, let it go, Emerald." In that moment he made a commitment to himself and to the young woman that was crying broken heartedly in his embrace. He would fix this, he would fix her.

***Draco's POV***

He shouldn't have followed; he was surer of that now then he was before he left the Great Hall. After seeing Emerald flip the platters over onto Weasley and sprint like Satan was on her heels out of the Great Hall, Draco was compelled to follow. He honestly didn't remember standing up from the Slytherin table nor did he remember his best friend telling him that Potter had already followed the object of his persual until he had already reached the path to the Black Lake. By then it was already too late to turn back, so he continued down the path, stopping by a cluster of trees close to where he saw Potter carrying a screaming Emerald to the fallen limb.

Had he ever mentioned he hated Harry Potter? Hated him more than any other being on this planet. Draco believed the Boy Wonder was created strictly to fuck with his life. There the bespectacled asshole sat, arms wrapped tightly around Emerald, doing what Draco wished he was capable of doing. He didn't handle crying girls well, last time he had seen Pansy cry, he flung an apple at her face and told her to shut her mouth. Sympathy wasn't his forte, but he would have liked to try with this one. Instead, he was stuck in the bushes staring angrily at The- Boy- Who- Lived- To- Fuck-Up- His- Life and the girl that he had realized he had an attraction to.

She hadn't spoken a word to him in nearly a month, even after he told her that she wasn't getting the rest of her nauge until they had a do-over of their hang-out day because the fucking bane of his existence had ruined that day for him by playing the night in sparkling armor. The snake in lion's skin had walked right passed him, not acknowledging him, even after he made the threat of keeping her nauge for himself. She just kept walking, pretending he didn't exist. This at first pissed Draco off greatly, and then he became concerned because he observed the jade-eyed petite brunette walking alone everywhere she went. She even made it a point to sit alone at all the meals she attended. Which he noticed,were few and far between.

Did this wanker have to go after everything that Draco wanted? Wasn't it enough for him to be the Champion of Muggles and Muggleborns? Wasn't it enough to be a famous name in every household? Draco swore that if Harry looked at Emerald like that one more time, with glazed over eyes and drool on his chin, he was going to beat the living shit out of him or worse make him wish he wasn't born. He was so tired of Potter winning it all! Quidditch, respect and now this… it just wasn't right.

This wasn't over, Draco promised himself. He wouldn't allow Harry to take this from him, too. Potter might be in the lead, but Draco was just getting warmed up. With this thought, the blonde turned resolutely away from the embracing pair and walked swiftly back to the castle, with one thing on his mind, winning and keeping one Emerald Amellus.


	12. Ch 11 Eventually it will rain again

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends, the magical world, etc. etc. I do however own my imagination and the plot of this story.**

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews and an especially warm-hearted thanks goes out to NikitaKServensky, your review made my week, day, month, year! Anywhoooo! Read/Review.**

* * *

Emerald and Harry stayed down by the lake till well after dark, returning to the Castle undetected thanks to Harry's wonderful invisibility cloak. He had explained to Emerald that it was the only item he had that belonged to his father and he cherished it. Realizing that they had a great deal in common, mostly based off of their tragic life experiences, the two had bonded. Besides, Harry was the first person to show Emerald true compassion in a long time and she was very appreciative of Harry's willingness to comfort her without questioning her. After reaching the dark common room the two had said good night and Emerald had taken the stairs to her dormitory.

When she entered the room the last thing the exhausted girl expected was for the Gryffindor Head Girl to be waiting for her on Emerald's bed. When Hermione realized that it was Emerald who entered the room she stood quickly and lit her wand. The other occupants of the room were snoozing, some rather loudly; she believed the snoring girl's name was Lavender. "You're here." Hermione whispered looking over the girl in front of her. She grabbed Emerald's arm and pulled her out of the dormitory and down the stairs to the common room. Hermione lit a candelabra, placing it on one of the cherry-wood end tables to give them some light. Emerald stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, not sure of what this was about. She didn't know if she could take an interrogation right now. She really wanted to find out where her satchel had gotten to so she could drown herself in the blissful affects of her nauge. The last thing she wanted was an argument or a lecture and she hoped Hermione wasn't about to start with her over Emerald's treatment of her boyfriend… because if that was the case, Emerald was likely to snap and she didn't care how impressive the Head Girl was with a wand, she knew her own capabilities and if she was tried right now, it wouldn't be good for anyone involved.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Hermione said in a gasp before turning around and running back up the stairs to the dormitory. She returned moments later with a sheepish look on her pretty face carrying Emeralds black leather satchel. She handed it to the chocolate brunette almost like a peace offering. "Thanks." Emerald said appreciating the intelligent brunette's thoughtfulness, she could have just left it there and let someone else get it. "I'm sorry! It was wrong of me to tell Harry your business. You see, we have to be extra careful these days. Malfoy's father is a known Death Eater, Emerald. He's a pureblood supremacist and he's a horrible man. I'm sorry if it felt like I was judging you, or assuming the worst… I just didn't understand why you'd want to spend time with him willingly and there's always the chance that Malfoy thinks he can use you to get to Harry. I know it sounds far- fetched, but it's true! He's been horrible to me and my friends from our first year at Hogwarts. It's not likely that he'll change… But, if you feel like you can trust him, then I'll trust you." Emerald stared at Hermione in surprise, unable to speak. "Well, say something!" Hermione said nervously fidgeting with her hands. "I thought you were going to confront me about my treatment of your boyfriend." Emerald said thinking over Hermione's words. The petite brunette slowly walked over to one of the closest overstuffed sofas and plopped down onto it. She curled her legs under her, making herself comfortable. It looked like this was going to be a long conversation.

Hermione sat down next to the other girl exhaling the breath she had been holding. "No, I'm not upset with you at all. He doesn't have tact and I know that. I try to overlook it… He was out of line and was lucky that you only threw food on him." Hermione looked questioningly at Emerald "Did Harry find you?" she asked the thoughtful young woman next to her. Emerald nodded her head up and down and responded "Yes, he did." Emerald didn't think it was necessary to explain how he found her by the lake screaming like a mad woman; those details could be left out. "I'm surprised Ginny didn't show up to accuse us of shagging." Emerald said bitterly, one eyebrow rose to show her dislike of the red-head.

Hermione cleared her throat "Eh… They broke up. Had a falling out after Harry's outburst at the lake. I don't fault Ginny, Harry should have never approached the situation like that, it was a little suspicious, even if he swears it's not what Ginny thinks." Emerald was again a little surprised by this news, but kept her face perfectly blank. Harry hadn't mentioned it, not that she thought he would, they were of course occupied dealing with Emerald's emotional issues.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked concerned for Emerald, the past few weeks had been odd. Every time Hermione tried to reach out to Emerald, Emerald would push her away or ignore her. Hermione knew she had upset the petite young woman, but she had hoped they could push pass this one offense and move forward. She liked Emerald, and didn't really view her as competition. If anything she motivated Hermione to push herself harder. So what if she barely had to try to get good grades, it's not like Hermione had to struggle to get hers. Both were gifted witches, where Hermione was outstanding in everything besides Defense, Emerald was amazing at everything besides Charms.

Personality wise however, the two girls couldn't be more different. Appearance was everything to Emerald and nothing to Hermione. Rules and Regulations were a necessity to Hermione and meant to be broken to Emerald. Emotions represented a weakness to Emerald and a strength to Hermione. For all their differences they had some very important traits in common: Loyalty, pride, ambition and a need for justice.

Emerald looked at Hermione seriously "I suppose you read the paper." She assumed that not only had Hermione, but the entire school had probably read it and found out her father was a cheating bastard. Honestly, she wasn't surprised; if she was honest with herself she had, had that feeling a few times before. But, with everything going on with her mother, she just didn't put too much thought into it. The worst part was that someone else apparently new and had used her pain to make money. No doubt that bitch Rita spent a pretty penny on that picture of her father and Imogene.

Hermione answered Emerald with a nod of her head. "Yes and I'm sorry for your lose Emerald. I have no idea what you went through; I couldn't imagine losing one of my parents… But, I am here if you need someone to listen." Emerald smiled appreciatively at the Head Girl. "Now." Hermione said in a voice one can only call authorative "What's your plan?" Emerald furrowed her brow in confusion "What plan? What are you referring to, Hermione?" "What are we going to do about Rita Skeeter?" Hermione's eyes flashed with a fire Emerald had never seen in the intelligent brunette's eyes before. "I've been looking for a reason to destroy her since my fourth year and you've supplied me with just the thing I needed to take her down." Emerald was a little afraid of the look on Hermione's face it was a mix of vengeance and glee. "I hadn't really thought about it." Emerald admitted wondering what exactly this woman had done to cause Hermione to dislike her so. "Never mind that… I'll handle it." Hermione insisted relishing in the idea of causing her nemesis grief. And they called her a Slytherin, Emerald thought.

Although Emerald wasn't cured of her addiction, and the dark cloud that hovered above her was sure to rain on her again. She felt significantly lighter in that moment, lighter than she had felt in months. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring for her, and in all truth she didn't even want to think about it. But, for right now as her and Hermione ventured up the stairs to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, she was content to just be.


	13. Ch 12 Hmmm

**I do not own Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling's world... sorry to disappoint**

**Author's Note: Read/Review... thankkkss**

* * *

Three weeks passed and during that time Emerald had created a nice routine for herself. If anything her life had become quiet, something she was pretty thankful for. There was only so much a person could take before they ended up in a mental institution or worse dead. This "routine" she created wasn't by choice, it's just how things ended playing out for her. She woke, showered, dressed and prepared herself for the day. Then it was breakfast with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ginny had stayed far away from them choosing to take her meals with some of her peers in her own year, not that Emerald was sad to see her disappear into the background. Hermione however, thought it was odd behavior for her red-headed friend and expressed it time and time again to Emerald. After breakfast, Emerald attended all of her classes with Hermione till noon, the two got along well together and they were equally matched in intellect. Then it was lunch with the Golden Trio and then afternoon classes with Hermione, followed by dinner and then last but not least was Hermione and Emerald's evening study sessions in the library.

About a week into her new routine life Emerald decided to put her nauge down. She believed she could handle whatever life threw at her without taking her pill of choice. She didn't however throw the fifteen pills she had left away. Instead Emerald hid them in her wardrobe and steeled her resolve. For two solid weeks she had been sober. It was hard at first, especially when the withdrawals had hit and she had almost caved on several occasions. Her shaking hands and churning stomach caused her to doubt her decision to quit and made her question her capabilities numerous times. But, she pulled through, believing that she was cured. She thanked her mundane routine and her avoidance of a certain blonde Slytherin.

Avoiding? Yes, she couldn't call it anything else. Part of the reason she loved her routine so much was because there was no time to talk or interact with Draco Malfoy. Her new secure "bubble" steered her clear of both Draco and Blaise because it wasn't like Hermione was going to make a lunch date or take tea with the two anytime soon. Since she and the Head Girl had spent the majority of their time together the past three weeks the only time Emerald came into contact with either Slytherin was in Potions.

Avoiding them meant Emerald was able to stay away from any temptation she might have. Avoidance was best for her, and it suited Harry and Hermione just fine, too. Emerald honestly didn't know how she felt about what both Harry and Hermione had told her about Draco and his father, she did however realize she couldn't blame the sins of Draco's father on Draco. Besides, she still stood by what she said, she wasn't going to judge Draco based off of anyone else's opinions. Emerald just couldn't be around him knowing he had access to anything and everything she could possibly want to indulge in. It just wasn't safe. Unfortunately, as the saying goes you couldn't avoid something forever, eventually it would catch up with you. Nor would the dark cloud that hovered over Emerald's head hang heavy with rain for too long, eventually it would storm.

If one more person asked her about her choice of costumes for the Halloween feast Emerald believed she'd commit homicide. Maybe she should just attend as herself with a machete as a prop and threaten everyone she came in contact with. One of the many side effects of Emerald's choice to quit nauge was her short temper. While waiting for Hermione to return from where ever she had ran off to, Emerald had been approached by some blonde girl with too much make-up on named Lucky or maybe it was Lavender, in the Gryffindor common room. Emerald knew that she was a seventh year, she just avoided all interaction with the seemingly shallow girl based off of Hermione's flared nostrils in the girl's presence. Besides, her lack of articulate speech annoyed Emerald. The word "like" and the phrase "Oh my ga…" were used too often by the blonde girl for Emerald's taste. "I don't even think I'm going." Emerald replied to Lavender honestly. She really didn't want to go, not in the mood for a party. "You have to." The blonde mess whined and Emerald wanted to cover her ears, she believed they might be bleeding from the noise her fellow Gryffindor just made. Someone fucking save me! She thought panicked.

"She's right, you know…" Harry said, looking at Emerald with an amused smile on his face. If he hadn't of just saved her eardrums from that horrendous sound, she might have added him to the list of people she would be killing. It wasn't funny, at least not to her. Emerald rolled her eyes at the bespectacled wizard. Ignoring his statement, she asked with furrowed brows "Have you seen Hermione?" Upon hearing the name of the Head Girl Lavender or Lucky, Emerald didn't really care, excused herself. If Emerald had known that, that's all it would take she would have screamed Hermione's name at the top of her lungs earlier. Harry shrugged slightly, shaking his head in the negative "No, haven't seen her since dinner." Emerald sighed; slightly annoyed that Hermione had deviated from their routine. She needed to stick to her routine, now what was she suppose to do for the next three hours. It was library and then bed, and now she had nothing to do. Anxiety settled in her chest, her heart beating quickly. Harry looked at Emerald concern shining brightly in his vivid green eyes. "You alright?" He asked in all seriousness. Emerald nodded her head, not really believing she was, but not wanting to let on to Harry that something was amiss.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Harry asked Emerald, noticing the way Emerald's breathing had picked up and the way she seemed to be nervous. Ever since her emotional melt down at the lake, Harry had made it a point to watch for any signs of trouble when it came to Emerald's well being. Emerald again nodded at Harry's offer, not trusting herself to speak in that moment. She really felt incredibly nervous and tense and this was all over Hermione not being there to go to the Library with her. It was a little ridiculous to have a panic attack over something so small. Harry led Emerald out of the common room and the two began to slowly walk down the moving staircases. The two Gryffindors walked out of the front doors of the castle, down onto the grounds of Hogwarts and all the way to the Quidditch pitch before Emerald finally felt a little better. Her breathing and heart had finally slowed to a normal tempo, and the tension she was feeling had lightened considerably.

When they began to climb the Gryffindor stands, Emerald thanked Harry for his company. "Thanks Harry." Emerald smiled softly at the bespectacled wizard beside her. He had without knowing it, saved her from herself again.

The duo climbed all the way to the top of the wooden stands, taking a seat on the very tip-top bench. Harry sat facing Emerald, his legs dangling from either side of the wooden bench. Emerald stared up at the sky thinking of her first day of Hogwarts, and her drug induced description of Harry. "You should go with me..." Harry suggested crooked smile in place and small ball of fear in the pit of his stomach. Rejection never felt good, it especially didn't when you put yourself out there to be rejected. Emerald turned her head in Harry's direction, a questioning look on her face. "What are you talking about...? Oh! You mean the feast." Emerald laughed, not taking Harry seriously. "I definitely won't be attending, Harry." Emerald shook her head, still amused. A frown settled on Harry's face and he attempted to hide the disappointment that he felt. It was too late, Emerald had already seen it. "You were serious!" Emerald stated, realizing he was actually asking her to go with him and he wasn't just picking on her because of her earlier conversation with the blonde from Gryffindor. "As friends of course!" Harry reassured the jade eyed girl.

Emerald sat thoughtfully for a few moments, she'd be with Harry, and she'd be safe. Hermione had no choice in the matter, as Head Girl it was a requirement for her to attend the event. But, that also meant that Draco would be attending as well, in his Head Boy capacity. What else was she going to do, though? If she didn't attend that left hours and hours available for her to slip-up and use nauge. She wouldn't have her normal distractions there to keep her busy. "I don't have a costume." Emerald stated feeling like there was no other choice.

Harry looked around and then quickly stood. "Let's go!" He said while he made his way down the Gryffindor stands. "Where are we going?" Emerald asked while she followed. Harry smirked at her mischievously. "We are going to get you a costume." Emerald smiled widely at Harry, it appeared that he was a rule bender as well. The two followed the path to Hogsmeade, Harry letting Emerald know that he had his invisibility cloak. They were completely safe from harm and getting caught.

Emerald and Harry entered the small wizarding clothing store in Hogsmeade, a tinkling bell signaling to the clerk that she had customers. A small plump witch even shorter than Emerald approached the two with a smile. "Can I help you find something, dears?" She asked, while surveying the two for what Emerald thought could be measurements. "My friend is looking for a costume for Halloween, can you point us in that direction, ma'am? Harry asked taking the lead for Emerald. The clerk pointed in the direction off to their left, they thanked her for her help and then made their way over to the racks of clothes containing costumes. Harry took a seat in one of the nearby chairs, shopping with Ginny had taught him that this would take awhile.

Emerald explored the many options on the racks, pulling the ones that she wanted to try on. Even though she really was reluctant to attend, she still had an image to uphold and refused to just wear anything. Living with her father had taught her the importance of quality clothes, even if it was just a costume for a stupid feast. She gathered her choices into her arms and entered one of the dressing rooms in the back of the store. She went through sixteen of her choices before she finally settled on one.

She paid for her costume, the little witch thanked them and the two were back on the street in Hogsmeade in less than two hours. As they walked Harry told Emerald tales of his earlier experiences at Hogsmeade. He had without knowing it, completely cleared all anxiety from Emerald's mind.

The duo made their way back up the path to the castle, getting under the invisibility cloak right before entering the big double doors that led inside. They entered the portrait undetected by anyone besides the fat lady, who took the password without comment.

When they entered the common room, Emerald saw Hermione and Ron seated in a corner together. The two were smiling lovingly at each other and Emerald wondered yet again, how was it they had ended up together. They were so different, she guessed that opposites really do attract. She couldn't really see how, Ron's table manners alone would make Emerald run for the hills. Emerald and Harry approached the two "lovebirds" and took seats opposite of them. Emerald laid her package down at her feet, until she could put it away in the dormitory. Hermione looked curiously at the bundle. "What's in there?" She asked while looking in between the two with a raised eyebrow. "Emerald's attending the feast with me—as friends of course!" Harry clarified when Ron gave him a stony expression. "It's my costume." Emerald explained when Hermione looked a little confused. "How did you acquire it? Oh! Never mind… I don't want to know… If I don't know, then I'm not technically a part of any rule breaking you two committed." Covering her ears, Hermione shook her head from side to side. Respecting her wishes, the two rule-breakers stayed quiet, not wanting to give the Head Girl a heart attack. Hermione was used to the rule breaking and bending that Harry and Ron committed almost daily, and she worried for them and herself, always. Now there were three of them in her life, she wondered if she needed to make different friends, one's who followed rules.

"Where have you been?" Emerald asked still annoyed that the Head Girl hadn't even bothered to tell her there was a change in their daily schedule. "Head meeting with Head Mistress McGonagall and Malfoy." Hermione explained with an apologetic look at Emerald, she had forgotten to tell her of the change. "Which reminds me…Strangest thing happened! Malfoy actually spoke to me without ill intent." Hermione stated with slightly widened eyes. Harry snorted "Really?" As if he didn't really believe it. Hermione nodded her head before focusing her attention back on Emerald; she hesitated for a moment before finishing her story. "He asked about you Emerald." She finished checking for the petite brunette's reaction.

Emerald kept her face blank, even off nauge she was still exceptionally good at keeping her facial expressions in check. Although, she couldn't stop the reaction her body made. Her heart gave a sudden flip-flop, its tempo increasing slightly. Why would he ask about her? "Why was he asking about her?" Harry said rather protectively, his face in a scowl. He hated that bastard. Hermione shrugged her delicate shoulders at her best friend and Emerald masked the shocked look she gave Harry. Maybe he wasn't as over his ownership issues as Emerald first thought. She wouldn't really know, because she had been avoiding the Sly Slytherin like the plague.

"Well, what did you say?" Came the demanding voice of Harry Potter, the bespectacled wizard had sat up ram-rod straight in his chair since the mention of Draco's curiosity of a certain petite chocolate brunette. His nostrils flaring slightly, like a bull ready to charge. Hermione stared at her best friend like he had grown an extra head. The intelligent young woman didn't understand why he was acting so upset about a simple question asked by Malfoy. It wasn't Hermione's fault that Malfoy had asked after Emerald. It's not like she had approached him asking to discuss the petite chocolate brunette, as if that would ever happen. "I just said that she was fine, Harry." Hermione answered holding up her hands in a pacifying manner. Harry finally relaxed his tight like a bow posture back into the chair, content with Hermione's answer. Emerald however, felt like the recent event was an omen of sorts, for the future. She really hoped she was wrong.

Hermione yawned tiredly, signaling to Emerald that it was bedtime on their daily schedule. The two said their good nights and went to prepare themselves for bed. Tomorrow was the Halloween Feast, another unexpected event that would interrupt Emerald's new daily routine. A little nervous of what the next day would hold for her, Emerald slept fitfully.


	14. Ch 13 Someone save me, if you will

**I almost think it's ridiculous for me to tell you guys -YET AGAIN- that I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the J.K. Rowling's lovely characters. I only own Emerald and the Plot...poor poor me. :(**

**Author's note: Read/Review... seriously, let me know what you think of Emerald. :)**

* * *

With out the help of her nauge to keep her emotions calm and neutral, Emerald approached the next day with a bit of an attitude. A bad one at that, she was irritated with all of the smiling, and girlish laughter. Even Hermione, the usually studious Gryffindor, couldn't help herself in expressing her excitement over the Halloween Feast that evening. There was this undertone of excitement in the castle that tainted Emerald's air, and she just wished everything would go back to normal. Instead of feeling elated about her costume and attending the event, she felt like crawling under a rock, this disrupted her "new" daily routine, took her away from the day in and day out schedule she had created for herself over the past month.

It left her wide-open for mess up's and failures, and gave her too much time to think. Truthfully, she was panicked, her heart being held in a vice-like grip by an invisible fist, one that wouldn't let it beat fully or normally. It's normal rhythm becoming erratic and thready. She felt doom approaching her and she stayed defensive, her posture ram-rod straight and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Like the days that came before this one, Hermione and Emerald entered the Great Hall for their morning meal, together as had become custom. They walked the aisle that separated their house table from the others and took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione seating herself happily between Harry and Ron and Emerald plopping down angrily across from them. Harry furrowed his brow at the anger radiating off of the petite brunette across from him, while Hermione gave a cheerful "Morning" in a sing-song voice to her friends. The two responding, Harry's eyes still on Emerald, watching her with concern, even as he answered. Choosing not to "tickle the sleeping dragon" he handed Emerald the kettle of coffee, knowing that this was part of her morning ritual, without comment. Emerald nodded her thanks at Harry and poured the dark liquid into her mug, choosing to avoid all eye-contact with everyone, even Harry.

A commotion was taking place over head, loud screeching and hooting could be heard, along with the sound of many wings flapping at once, a drizzle of loose feathers fell on the table below, signaling the arrival of the morning post in the Great Hall. Owls landed everywhere around them on all four tables, delivering mail to the right recipients. Two owls imparticular landed on the Gryffindor table, one for Hermione, a regular tawny brown school owl, delivering her paper. The Gryffindor Head Girl fed the hooting owl a small treat and paid the knut for the paper, the owl having fulfilled his purpose, took off with a thankful hoot.

Harry watched as Emerald glared at the other owl that landed in their vicinity, it's majestic steel grey wings and ice- blue eyes, suggested it's owner was quite wealthy. The owl held its black talon out to Emerald, hooting softly for her to take the small package. Emerald continued to glare at the offending bird, her dislike either for the bird or the bird's owner was evident in the expression on her face. Harry cleared his throat "Eh… You going to get that Emerald?" He asked quietly afraid of provoking the young woman. Emerald huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes, before snatching the small package off of the bird's leg. She shooed the owl away, before standing without warning and calling a quick see you in Potions over her shoulder. She walked quickly and with purpose to the nearest loo.

Closed herself inside the first stall that she saw and ripped open the package. A large maroon money purse fell into her hand, weighted with its contents, her quarterly allowance. A small scrap of parchment fluttered to the ground and Emerald bent over to pick it up reading it as she did "Hope all is well." Written in her father's elegant scrawl. Emerald began to feel a bubble of hate form in her abdomen, the demon their stretching its wings. She flipped the parchment over and then over again, looking for anything else. She picked up the forgotten package, and shook it upside down to see if maybe there was something more. All the while, becoming more and more angry as she did. That was it? That was all that bastard had to say? Hope all is well? Like a fucking generic "Get Well" card one gets for 6 knuts. Was he serious? No by the way, I cheated on your mother while she was on her deathbed or I married your dance instructor, absolutely fucking nothing! Hope all is well? What did he mean by that exactly? Did he mean was she behaving herself, was it a threat. Emerald felt rage like she hadn't felt since her "episode" at the Black Lake; she ripped up the bit of parchment and flung the pieces all around her. When that didn't settle her rage she wildly landed fist after fist into the wooden stall door, screaming her furry out as she did.

Feeling claustrophobic, Emerald opened the stall and walked briskly out, not noticing the small first year that had crawled under the sinks when Emerald began beating her fists against the stall. The enraged young woman made her way to Potions, not knowing what else to do with herself at this moment. She sat between Harry and Hermione, who both looked at her in concern. "You're bleeding, Emerald." Harry whispered pointing to Emerald's hand keeping his voice quiet for fear of Snape walking in any moment and deducting house Points. The jade eyed brunette looked down at her hand, covering it quickly she ground out through clenched teeth "It's nothing… I'm fine." Harry sighed, choosing to let the situation go, he didn't question Emerald anymore about her bleeding fist or her angry mood.

Thought cyclones began to spin their sinister words through Emerald's mind. What was anger soon turned to something far worse, self-deprecating phrases that had Emerald near tears and a panic attack by the time the day ended. The demon in her soul continued to stretch its wings, and before long it was fighting against the chains that held him in place. Emerald began to blame herself for her father's lack of attention. Thoughts of 'This is my fault and I'm not good enough' entered her chaotic mind. Her inner monologue of Why doesn't he love me? What did I do? He's just trying to get rid of me and forget that I ever existed. I'm not good enough for his attention. My mother is dead, so I'm just a financial responsibility for him, now. He's never loved me; he's never wanted me… On and on these thoughts went and when Emerald finally made it to the girl's dormitory she was begging for it to "just stop…" whispering out loud for it to "just fucking stop."

Her breathing became heavy and labored, like she had just finished a half marathon, the heaviness in her chest becoming unbearable. Her vision felt tunneled and she became unsteady on her feet. She wiped a shaking hand across her face and stared, teary eyes transfixed on her wardrobe. A new voice joined the chaotic mess in her head, whispering for her to just take it, just one, just enough to make it all shut-up. She'll feel better and this will be over. Emerald didn't know how long she stood there in the middle of the floor staring at her wardrobe before she let out a defeated sob, slamming the doors to her wardrobe open and searching her belongings for the mother of pearl medicine box, she had hid there. Shaking hands found the box and opened the lid; Emerald stared at the contents inside with tear tracks on her cheeks. "Just take it." That voice called to her in a soothing matter. Emerald removed four small white pills from the box and swallowed them, unable to resist their call.

The pills instantly began to take their affect, the tension in Emerald's chest eased and soon she felt like she was floating on a soft cloud of happiness. The negative thought bubbles in her mind disappeared and it became blank, silent. She closed the box, and asked herself why she had ever thought it was a good idea to kick the habit. She climbed onto her bed and stared through glazed jade eyes at the ceiling in the dormitory. It felt amazing to expand her lungs fully, and the tempo of her heart slowed down dramatically. All was right and wonderful in her world again. At this thought a smile spread across her lips and bubble of laughter erupted from her voice box without her permission.

Because of the amount of time Emerald had stayed away from nauge, her tolerance of the drug diminished and the side-affects of the pills were amplified, meaning she was high, very high. Higher than she had been in a very long time, that's why when Hermione walked in and the dormitory door slammed she didn't hear it, nor did she hear the approaching foot-steps of the Head Girl. She was blissfully unaware of her surroundings, consumed by nauge's euphoric affects.

Hermione stood over Emerald with a look of concern on her face. She wasn't sure what she was about to deal with, the other girl had been in a foul mood all day, choosing to keep silent in her anger and Hermione was hoping that she would tell her what had her so angry and upset. It wasn't like Emerald to show so much emotion, usually the jade eyed girl seemed unshakeable. The last three weeks seemed to be the exception to that rule, Emerald's emotions seemed all over the place to Hermione and she was concerned with her new friend's behavior. "Emerald, are you alright?" She asked carefully, approaching her like she was a trapped wild doe afraid for its life. Emerald smiled dopily before answering Hermione in a dreamy voice "Lovely, never better." The petite brunette focused her eyes on Hermione's cinnamon orbs. The intelligent brunette felt confused and she didn't like it one bit. She didn't understand why Emerald was going from one extreme mood to another, she felt slightly irritated with not knowing and the young woman lying peacefully before her. She huffed resigning herself, Emerald wasn't going to tell her what upset her and she wasn't going to push the other girl to do anything. Besides, it looked as if Emerald was over whatever issue she had in the first place. Bringing up her foul mood from earlier might upset her again and Hermione didn't want to do that.

"We should be getting ready for the feast." She said crossing her arms in a defensive posture, knowing Emerald really didn't want to have anything to do with the Halloween Feast, not in the slightest. Consider the intelligent golden brunette shocked then when Emerald smiled and agreed, sitting herself up and rubbing at her jade eyes groggily. Hermione watched with bug eyes as the petite brunette stood and made her way, almost happily to the loo with her costume and personal hygiene products. Something was definitely off she just couldn't put her finger on it. An uneasy intuitive feeling settled in her stomach and suddenly she wasn't excited about the Feast any longer. Sighing heavily, trying to escape this odd feeling, Hermione grabbed her belongings and followed Emerald.

After Emerald's prolonged shower she felt a little bit more like herself again, some of the affects of the nauge had calmed down and she was able to function somewhat normal. She still felt euphoric, happy for no apparent reason and a smile seemed to take up a permanent residence on her face. Both girls stood before the mirrors in the loo, getting dressed in their costumes.

Emerald admired her reflection in the mirror, a soft smile lighting up her face, as she looked over her costume. She wore a floor length hunter green, sleeveless gown with a horse-shoe neckline, clasped together by two golden snakes with ruby eyes; two openings on either side showed her toned legs from feet to an inch or so above her knee. The back of the dress was open to her tail-bone, golden lace straps woven in a crisscross pattern kept the dress from falling off. A crown adorned her long waterfall curled head, charmed snakes that hissed and moved hypnotically covered the ornate head piece. Golden gladiator style open-toed shoes with cording that crisscrossed along her calf, tied right beneath her exposed knee. Medusa, the snake charmer or as some believed a monster depicting rage inside of a woman, that's who Emerald chose as her inspiration here, it felt fitting to her. Like an actual representation of the person she had become or the person she was fighting inside. Her make-up was kept simply, just a little extra color on her lids, palest purple to contrast the dress and her eyes and her look was complete.

Checking on Hermione's progress Emerald looked over at the fidgeting young woman next to her, she couldn't help the little gasp she let out or her jaw dropping dramatically. "You think it's too much, don't you!" Hermione accused, pulling on the dress's material to make it cover her bare shoulders. Emerald rushed over to Hermione, stilling her hands with her own. "Stop, Hermione! You'll wrinkle the fabric, for Christ Sake!" Emerald walked behind Hermione looking at the other girl's reflection, admiring the beauty Hermione Granger possessed and tried to hide.

Hermione was a vision in a floor length off the shoulder gown with bell-sleeves and a cinched waist. Tiny pink flowers were embroidered all over the soft golden material and little white lace detailing had been added by hand to all of the edges of the dress. "It's beautiful! But, who are you?" Emerald asked, hoping her friend wouldn't take offense to her question. Hermione chuckled softly "I'm Princess Amidala, it's from a muggle movie… Star Wars! Ron's idea, Harry and he chose characters from the movies as well." She explained. Emerald knew what a movie was she had seen a few with her mother as a child. She hadn't however, seen Star Wars and had no idea who this princess was. Regardless, Hermione looked beautiful and Emerald told her so. "Emerald, will you style my hair like this picture… I can never seem to get this mop to do anything that I want." Hermione handed Emerald a muggle non-moving photograph and Emerald studied the picture closely. She grabbed her wand off the counter and set to work on Hermione's hair, when she was finished it was an exact replica of the picture and Hermione was pleased with it. The intelligent brunette then applied her make-up, keeping it as natural as the princess's and soon both girls were ready for the feast.

Both young women put their belongings away before agreeing to head to the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron. "I'll just be a minute, have to find a matching clutch for my costume, you go ahead… I'll be right there. The lie tasted foul on Emerald's tongue as she continued to smile at Hermione. The Head Girl shrugged her shoulders lightly and exited the dormitory leaving Emerald behind. The petite brunette hurried over to her wardrobe and found her mother of pearl box quickly. She removed three more nauge and took them, while searching for her green clutch. Finally finding it she shoved the box inside and grabbed her wand, sliding it into a concealed pocket in the side of her dress.

Emerald made her way down the stairs and into the common room feeling pleasantly high. She made her way over to where she saw Hermione standing next to a large furry figure, its features resembling a mix between a dog and maybe a large orangatang. Upon her arrival the large creature next to Hermione let out some kind of call while it waved at Emerald "GLLLLLAAAAAUUUHHHH!" It said loudly.

Emerald laughed out right "What the hell are you?" She asked while still laughing. Hermione cracked a smile at Emerald before she answered for the beast standing next to her "Um... its Ron, Emerald. He's Chewbacca from Star Wars." Emerald responded with a nod of her head and a raised eyebrow "Right!" She said, not having any clue what the fuck a Chewbacca was and why it made that weird mating call. The petite brunette smirked before turning to the young man beside her that looked like a glamoured Harry "And you are?" She asked the young man with the glamoured golden blonde hair that hung in his glamoured sea blue eyes. The young man that looked suspiciously like Harry was wearing an outfit of all white, pants and a tunic style top and a belt of sorts that hung on his hips with some kind of cylinder device attached. "Luke Skywalker… Star Wars." The glamoured Harry responded, taking a deep bow as he did.

Emerald smiled at Harry's show of chivalry and blushed slightly when he kissed the knuckles on her hand. "A snake charmer?" Harry asked Emerald curiously, while he studied her costume. Noting that the hunter green complemented her jade colored eyes beautifully. "Medusa, actually!" Emerald responded with a smirk. "Should I be worried of you turning me into stone?" He asked almost flirtatiously. "Definitely not, Harry! I like you too much." Emerald responded honestly, not noticing Harry's stunned but pleased expression.

"Time to go!" Hermione said excitedly, the small group made their way out of the common room and down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. Hermione and a furry Ron pushed open the doors, Ron letting out a loud "GLAAAAUHHHH!" to announce his arrival. Many cheers and clapping hands could be heard from his entrance and the two were soon surrounded by their peers. Emerald and Harry had a much tamer entrance in comparison, choosing to stand near the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Nice!" Emerald said while admiring her surroundings. The Great Hall had been completely transformed, instead of the four long house tables that normally took up most of the room, many smaller round ones with black tablecloths were set up in their place. Several large buffet tables sat close to the small tables, students had already begun to line up to fill their plates with all the different foods cooked for this feast. A large area seemed to be designated for dancing, Professor Sprout playing the MC behind a large magical stereo system. People were already dancing and requesting songs from her.

The decorations were amazing as well, skeletons hung from the rafters near the enchanted ceiling that reflected the night sky perfectly. Their boney arms and legs had been enchanted to move when the music played. Jack-O-lanterns were scattered all around the room, on the tables and the floor, their sizes ranging from extra large to extra small. Sheer ghost like beings floated above them, creating a spooky feel. Spider-webs randomly covered different objects in the room and the muggle version of witches on brooms flew around cackling. Emerald was impressed with the amount of effort that Hermione and Draco had put into this.

"Hermione and Draco did well." Emerald stated mater-of-factly, her mention of Draco causing Harry to bristle beside her. She didn't notice, mostly because the affects of the nauge kept her blissfully unaware of anything negative. "Would you like to get something to eat?" Harry asked trying to avoid any further comments about Draco and how wonderful he was. Emerald shook her head in the negative, she was afraid that eating would diminish her high "No, you go ahead, I'll wait for you at those tables over there. " She pointed to an empty table nearby, smiling at Harry as he got in line for food.

She sat down in one of the empty chairs, looked around to see if she was being watched and then opened her clutch sneaking her hand inside of the box and grabbing a few of her beloved pills. She feigned a yawn, swallowing them as she covered her open mouth. Moments later the nauge took effect, accelerating her already high state to the land of oblivion. Her vision blurred and she began to feel dizzy and a little sick. She closed her eyes leaning her elbow on the table and used her hand as a shield to the outside world. Her heart seemed to pause in her chest every few beats, and she began to break out in a cold sweat. This wasn't good, she didn't feel right, and something was off.

If Emerald was thinking logically, she might have realized that she had been taking three to four pills at a time over a very short period of time. She was edging dangerously close to overdosing. But, unfortunately she wasn't thinking at all. Only thinking about getting rid of the pain in her chest and avoiding the fear that she had that it would come back, and then she would have the guilt, the guilt of having failed at staying sober.

Two people had approached the table she currently occupied "You've done a splendid job of avoiding us." The familiar drawl stated. Emerald sighed, trying to regain some composure; she removed her hand shielding her eyes and looked up wearily into the silver orbs of Draco Malfoy. Dressed in black armor and chainmail, a realistic looking sword attached to his hip by a dark leather belt, the blonde dark knight stared accusingly back at Emerald. "I don't know what you're talking about, Draco." She responded her eye sight becoming blurry around the edges as she spoke. Emerald looked at the second person that had approached with a raised eyebrow "Really, Blaise?" She asked almost laughing at the young man's costume choice. The mischievous Slytherin in question wore quidditch robes of crimson and gold, round rimmed glasses perched on his nose, and a lightning bolt scar charmed on his forehead. His normally perfectly groomed hair had been purposely styled to stick up in odd directions and in his hand he carried a toy fire-bolt broom. "He's my hero!" Blaise said in mock defense of his costume.

Emerald shook her fuzzy head from side to side, deciding not to broach the topic of Blaise's costume choice. "So, you owe me another day." Draco stated not beating around the bush, gaining Emerald's attention back. She looked at him as if he had grown a second or a third head in her case, because she was already seeing double of him. "Alright, Draco… fine." She answered to get the blonde off her back. She really wasn't feeling too hot and just wanted the situation and the talking to be done already. Besides, Harry was going to return at any moment, and she didn't think she could deal with them arguing, she might just puke all over the both of them. "Tomorrow, then!" Draco said in a tone of surprise, not expecting Emerald to agree with him. "Yes, tomorrow Draco, now disappear before Harry comes back. I don't want to deal with the two of you arguing! Not tonight, please."

However, it was too late, as soon as Emerald had gotten the words out of her mouth Harry had appeared with two levitated plates and glasses. He glared at the blonde in the knight costume, almost dumping the food and drinks on Emerald because of his distracted state. Luckily, at the very last moment he regained his senses and landed them on the table and not in Emerald's lap.

Emerald put her head in her hands, refusing to deal with the situation. Her mind spun and although negative thoughts didn't surface due to the amount of nauge she was under, something far worse had settled there, nothingness… no peace or feeling what-so-ever. She didn't like this feeling or the way it seemed to take concentration to regulate her breathing. It wasn't hard to breathe; it wasn't like a panic or anxiety attack, where a boulder seemed to lay heavy on her chest. It literally felt like she had to tell herself to inhale and exhale, to keep breathing.

So preoccupied was she with her own issues, she missed the interaction between Draco, Blaise and Harry. Harry chose not to make a fuss over Draco approaching Emerald, he didn't like it, but he didn't want to make Emerald feel angry or upset. He ignored the blonde's presence, choosing to focus his charmed blue gaze onto the young man beside Draco. "Are you fucking kidding me, Zabini?" Harry smirked while looking over his attire. Zabini smiled charmingly at the real Harry Potter "Did I do well?" He asked while motioning to his costume. Harry shook his head from side to side, choosing not to respond to the imitation Harry's question.

Draco stared over at Emerald ignoring the other two young men; she didn't look well to him. He had noticed as soon as he had first approached her that she was high, probably on nauge. Her normally clear jade eyes seemed glazed or glassy and she seemed to be slurring her speech just a little. No one would notice if they didn't know what to look for and now she seemed much paler than usual like she was focusing on breathing. She seemed completely disconnected from the situation, her surroundings, and the people standing right in front of her. He was surprised Potter hadn't noticed it, and truthfully, it kind of pissed him off. How did they not know she had an issue, how oblivious were they? "Emerald." Draco said rather sternly. The high young woman looked up at him through glazed eyes. "You need to eat that." He said nodding to the plate of food Harry had set before her. Draco patted Blaise on his shoulder, deciding they needed to take their leave. "Let's go. I'm done, here." Draco said, both boys turning around and beginning to walk away, Draco throwing a casual "Tomorrow Emerald." Over his shoulder.

Harry raised one eyebrow at the boys parting words "What's he mean tomorrow?" He asked the young woman staring at the food with mild disgust. He knew she said she wasn't hungry, but he figured the lines for food would be long for quite awhile and he didn't want her to have to wait if she did eventually get hungry. Taking Draco's advice Emerald began to pick at her meal "He means I am going to see him tomorrow." She stated matter of factly, not really caring if this pissed Harry off or not. Every bite of food was making her sick stomach churn unpleasantly; feeling like she might throw what little she did eat up had her pushing the plate away from her. She took a healthy drink of the punch Harry had brought for her to drink, its cool moisture wetting her tongue. That at least made her feel somewhat better. Harry didn't immediately respond to Emerald's answer of his question. Choosing to instead, think of his words carefully before he did "Just… Just be careful." He warned Emerald. The young woman lifted her eyes to Harry's, not really hearing what he said, but smiling slightly, none the less. Finally, Harry realized something was wrong "Are you alright? Are you feeling bad?" He asked Emerald concern tainting his voice.

Harry leaned his body closer to Emerald, lifting her chin with his hand so he could look into her eyes. She caught a whiff of his cologne or after-shave, its smell reminding her of warm sunshine and wind. "You smell nice." She said, not really thinking of her response. Harry swallowed and cleared his throat, focusing back on Emerald's current physical state. "Emerald?" Harry asked gently, using his hand under her chin to make her look at him "Are you alright?" He asked again. "Yes." She said trying to focus her eyes on his, choosing to lie, instead of telling him that no she wasn't ok, she might have done something stupid, actually. Harry nodded, believing her without further explanation and removed his hand from her face.

"Let's dance." Harry stood and grabbed Emerald's hand before she could respond in the negative. She stood on shaking legs, her head swimming viciously as she did. She inhaled a huge gulp of air and followed Harry out onto the dance floor. The laughing and voices of the other students echoing in her head becoming painful to her ears. The room appeared very dim to Emerald, dimmer than what it actually was in reality. Harry led her to a corner of the dance floor, further away from the other dancers and they began to rock side to side, swaying to the beat of the music. Without thought Emerald laid her dizzy head down on Harry's shoulder, more for her benefit than for his. Harry didn't seem to mind, he tightened his grip on Emerald's waist, bringing their bodies closer together.

The two danced like this for two slow songs until they were interrupted by a dreamy voice "Mind if I cut in?" A light tinkling voice asked, Emerald lifter her head from Harry's shoulder and dazedly looked into the starry blue eyes of a young woman with a unicorn horn attached to her head. Her dress robes were all white, and had tiny diamonds attached all over. Her voice matched her appearance perfectly. The pretty blonde smiled kindly at Emerald before voicing her request again. "Do you mind if I cut in?" She asked this time pointing to Harry. "Oh… No." Emerald said slightly confused, before stepping back from the circle of safety Harry's arms had given her. Feeling ridiculous for just standing there, she made her way over to the buffet line, deciding she needed a drink, Harry could find her when he was ready.

On her way, a strong hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her progress. Silver orbs starred down at her "My turn." Draco said, tugging Emerald gently back out onto the dance floor. Emerald sighed, she really could use a drink, her mouth was all dry and scratchy, and it's texture causing nausea to roll in her stomach. She allowed Draco to pull her gently back out onto the dance floor, the blonde gathering her in his arms, his hands sliding possessively around her waist. "How much have you taken?" He asked starring into Emerald's eyes, as if he already knew her answer and just needed her to confirm it. She rolled her jade eyes "It's none of your business." She stated glaring back at the Slytherin. She might be extremely high, but she was still Emerald. No one told her what to do or how to do it. "You've made it my business; I'm the one who supplied you that shit." Draco spit angrily at the petite young woman swaying with him to the music.

Having enough of his interrogation, Emerald broke away from Draco, pulling out of his arms and stumbling back several steps, before regaining her balance and turning away from him rather abruptly. She began to walk quickly the Great Hall doors her target, but she never made it, several things happening at once. Her vision blackened, causing her to become blind for a moment, her heart seemed to stop in her chest and a feeling of free falling from a cliff took over Emerald's body and soon she crashed to the floor, losing consciousness.

Draco watched Emerald's descent, his mouth opening in slight terror when the young woman crashed to the ground. He rushed over to her, getting to her just as Hermione reached her. "What happened?" The frantic intelligent young woman asked. Feeling fed up with the saintly trio's obliviousness to their friend's issue, he said "She's fucking high, you idiot!" Hermione looked up at him in surprise, she wasn't expecting his outburst. A couple of bystanders began to surround Emerald's limp form. Seeing trouble brewing, Draco acted on instinct "Get her out of here. Bring her to the hidden alcove, right outside. I'll be right there. We have to get her out of here, before the Professor's or worse the Head Mistress sees her." Draco gave his order, giving Hermione a look that shut down any and all protests from the Head Girl. She slapped Emerald none-to-gently on either cheek, causing the passed out young woman to moan and then open her glassed over eyes. "You have to get up, Emerald. We have to get you out of here!" Hermione whispered in a rush, pulling the young woman to her feet as she did. Emerald stood on shaking legs, leaning most of her body weight on Hermione, who lead them as quickly as she could to the hidden alcove right outside of the Great Hall. The Head Girl telling those who asked "She just tripped and fell, nothing to worry about. She just needs to rest."

Hermione placed Emerald down on the cold stone floors of the hidden alcove and waited impatiently for Draco to show up. She began to pace, keeping an eye on Emerald who had seemed to pass back out as soon as Hermione had sat her down, her head lolling from side to side against the stone wall behind her. How could she not notice? How could she have been so stupid? The mood swings should have been her first clue. The second clue being the mother of pearl box Emerald seemed to carry with her everywhere she went. Yes, she had seen it, but thought that it was a memento she carried, maybe a trinket her mother gave her. Hermione was disappointed in herself for not noticing sooner that Emerald was taking something, she prided herself on her intelligence and this was a blow for someone like her. They needed to get Madame Pomfrey, she'd know what to do. "You can't go to anyone." Draco said, finally arriving on scene, already knowing the Head Girl's train of thought.

"What do you mean I can't? We have to, look at her!" Hermione nearly yelled, stopping mid stride and pointing to the near comatose girl. "She'll get expelled." Draco said calmly as he approached the fallen girl, gently taking her face into his hands, smoothing his long fingers down her neck, finding a pulse there. He exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding and began to formulate a plan in his mind. One that would keep both he and Emerald out of trouble. "One of us has to be here for the duration of the feast. I'll stay and you can take her up to your dormitory. Just keep watch over her; she'll be fine as soon as the pills wear off." He stated simply, it was the most logical choice in the matter. Calling Pomfrey or McGonagall was sure to bring trouble to not only Emerald, but Draco as well. Questions would be asked and he didn't want to have to answer them, he was certain Emerald wouldn't want to answer them either. Hermione gave Draco an incredulous look "You can't be serious! What if she dies? You gave whatever it is she's on to her and now you're trying to protect yourself, you coward." Hermione walked right up to Draco glared angrily into the larger male's silver eyes. How fucking dare he put her friend's life in danger because of something he did.

Draco chose to ignore Hermione's rant, choosing instead to check on Emerald. Her breathing seemed to have become less labored and her pulse was almost back to normal. "She'll be fine, Granger and she'll be able to avoid any and all repercussions if you'll fucking listen to me. Take her upstairs, away from watchful eyes. If you care about her at all you will or it'll be on you if she gets into trouble. If you can live with that on your conscience, go ahead and get Madame Pompfrey." Manipulating the situation to get what he wanted, Draco watched as Hermione let out a frustrated growl and came to terms with the logic behind his plan. "How do you suggest I get her upstairs?" Hermione asked in a tone that clearly said "If you're so smart…" Draco rolled his eyes "You're a witch aren't you?" He asked shrugging his shoulders, taking one last look at Emerald before he began to make his way back to the Great Hall.

A million things ran through Hermione's mind as she used her wand to cast a disillusionment charm and a levitation spell on Emerald and began to climb the familiar staircases to Gryffindor Tower. How was she going to explain to Harry and Ron their absence? How long had Emerald been using and was it just recreationally or was it an addiction of sorts? What would this do to their friendship? Could she still be friends with Emerald after this? On and on the questions went with no answer and by the time Hermione made it to the girl's dormitory, luckily without any issues, she had regretted her decision of not telling someone about this. She placed the sleeping young woman on her bed, covered her with her linens and then made herself comfortable in a chair near the foot of the bed; it was going to be a long night.

Draco stood off in a corner, staring through unseeing eyes at the crowded Great Hall. The party was in full swing, but he was in no mood for it. To make matters worse Potter stalked towards him, the fucking hero's fists balled tightly at his sides as he addressed Draco "Where is she?" Potter asked glaring accusingly at Draco. The blonde was so sick of this jackass getting involved with everything, playing it off like he hadn't a clue who the other man was talking about, he looked at Potter with one eyebrow raised "Who are you talking about?" He asked in a calm matter, further infuriating the constipated looking man in front of him. "Emerald. I saw you dancing with her earlier, and then she disappeared. Where did she go?" Draco didn't like Harry's accusing tone of voice, it was grating on his nerves. "I'm not her secret keeper, Potter. Maybe she went to use the loo, or something. Fuck, maybe she got tired of dealing with your pathetic attempts at wooing her. It's kind of sad, the way you always seem to be drooling and making moon eyes at her. How the fuck am I suppose to know where she is?" Draco bit back, thoroughly annoyed with Saint Potter's presence.

Potter lunged at Draco and nearly got a hold of him, but at the last moment Blaise stepped in between them, holding the real Harry Potter back from his blonde friend. He had noticed the tension brewing, excusing himself from his lovely dance partner, to stop the situation from escalating. "Now, now Potter… Heroes don't start fights in the Great Hall in front of Professors and Head Mistresses; we fight only for the betterment of society and to protect innocent children and grandmothers." Blaise admonished mischievous smirk in place. Harry continued to glare over Blaise's shoulder at Draco "If I find out that you did something to her, I'll fucking kill you Malfoy." Potter threatened, glaring hatefully after his promise, before stalking angrily away to search the Great Hall again for his "date".

Draco nodded his thanks to Blaise, before explaining to his best friend the situation "Emerald got fucked up and I had Granger take her to the tower." He said in explanation. Blaise's smile dropped from his face "Will she tell?" He asked a bit nervously. Draco shrugged in answer, both boys this time stared unseeing out into the crowded Great Hall through unseeing eyes, worried about Emerald and what their future held for them.

* * *

**I believe the saying "Shit just got real" applies here...**


	15. Chapter 14 How does one become an addict

**Not mine... not mine... Oh! Not mine... K. Thanks**

**Author's Note: Read/Review**

* * *

How does someone with so much potential fall into an addiction? Do they simply wake up one day and decide that now would be a good time to swallow some pills or to binge drink? Or is it a slow process, one that's barely detectable until it's almost too late? Do they just have a chemical misfire in their brain that causes them to repeat the "bad" behavior over and over and then over again, regardless of the negative consequences? It's Doubtful.

Why is it so hard for some people to believe that a seemingly normal person, one born with the same human instincts as everyone else, could fall into a negative behavioral pattern? Why when law enforcement officials and the like come across someone that has committed a crime, do they feel the need to point out that the individual responsible for the crime has or is using a drug?

Without thinking, we stereotype the abusers or recreational users, choosing to believe that if they have an addiction, they are prone to ALL evil. Sad really, that society can't look past the bad behavior and see addiction for what it really is, a parasite. One that burrows into your very soul and eats you away from the inside out, causing you to crave the substance like you crave oxygen.

Maybe it isn't even the substance itself that they crave, but the feeling or lack there-of, that they urn for. Maybe, more than anything they use it to cope with the many struggles and life changing events they have thrown at them. Some people can handle mental blow after mental blow and others can't, it's like physical pain, everyone's threshold is different.

Tragic, that a life shattering event can cause a seemingly normal person with morals and beliefs to plummet to the fiery depths of hell, stuck there like one gets stuck in a rip current while swimming at sea, trying to push against the current is futile, eventually you'll drown.

Emerald can't answer for everyone, she is but one person and this is her story. She can however recall in great detail the first time nauge was offered to her and how she began her descent into her own personal hell

_*Flashback*_

_The jade eyed young woman stared broodingly at the empty glass in front of her on the wooden bar, replaying the conversation she had just had hours ago with her father in her head. The man in question had a bad habit of making decisions that affected his daughter regardless of how she felt about them. Fucking London, they were moving to fucking London. Emerald wiped the single tear that had fallen away from her eyes angrily. _

_Not even a month after her mother's death and he had announced to her that he was dating Imogene and now "they" were moving to London because that bitch was offered a position at a prestigious dance school there. Fuck her; she hoped she broke her legs, both of them. The bar tender "Mic" at the only wizarding pub in town, approached Emerald asking her if she wanted another. She had become a frequent customer shortly after her mother's passing._

_Lying in bed night after night staring up at the ceiling in her bedroom on her father's large estate, began to wear on Emerald's frazzled nerves, the lack of sleep alone causing her to fall deeper and deeper into a depression. Nothing seemed right anymore, the house was too quiet and the petite brunette felt so alone. It wasn't like she didn't have friends, she had quite a few, she just couldn't take the pitying looks or the questions. She ignored their frequent owls, spending the majority of her time locked in her room alone._

_Then suddenly one night, she rose from her bed unable to sleep, dressed and left her home. She walked and walked and walked some more. Deep in thought, the young woman didn't realize that she had walked over three miles from her home and had entered a part of town she had never been before. An old brick building, its masonry cracked from age, stood by itself on what seemed like a deserted street. Emerald could feel the pull of magic deep in her core and knew that this was a wizarding facility. The bright neon green sign attached to the tin roof read Cadence's._

_Curious about where her feet had led her, she entered the building, realizing that it was a crowded pub. She had been venturing here almost every night since. Quietly sitting at the bar, listening to the chatter of voices around her. Sometimes she drank, but mostly Emerald was just glad for the presence of other people. Even if she didn't speak to them, their presence providing the young woman comfort making her feel less alone. _

"_No, but if you have something that will get rid of jack asses and morons, I'll take that." Emerald said jokingly causing "Mic" to chuckle before reaching into his pocket "Can't say that I have anything for that, I just got these today, though." He said producing a small clear bag with six white pills inside. "They're called nauge' meaning cloud in English. They won't get rid of the morons and idiots, but you won't care about them anymore while you're on these little miracles." _

_Emerald stared curiously at the tiny harmless looking pills in the bag. Her mind made up even before she realized it "How much?" She asked Mic, her interest peaked; maybe she could just try one. "For you love… this time they are free." Mic responded winking at Emerald and placing the little bag in her hand, and thus began her slow descent. Soon one became two and Mic began to charge her for the truly miraculous pills. The emotions stopped, and she could function. She didn't care about her father or Imogene and when an inkling of anger or sadness registered in her brain, she took another, making those little voices silent… _

_*Flashback End*_

Many hours later Emerald awoke to the bright sunlight streaming through the dormitory windows. She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to clear the last few strands of sleep that kept her floating between the land of the dead and of the living. Realizing that the slouched over body in the chair next to her bed was the Head Girl, Emerald tried to remember what exactly happened the night before.

Her last memory being her dance with Draco, and how she had pulled away from him violently, stumbling as she did. Everything else after that seemed to be black or grey, because she remembered raised voices, just not who or what they were shouting about. The young woman slouched with her head lying on her folded arms began to stir and Emerald became fearful of what the other girl witnessed. She thought about feigning sleep to avoid the inevitable confrontation her and the intelligent brunette were about to have. Fuck it! She thought, it was bound to happen someday, might as well be today. Resignation settled in the pit of her nervous stomach, just as Hermione lifted her head, her eyes focusing on Emerald.

The petite brunette stayed quiet, waiting for her friend to speak. Hermione didn't disappoint, her expressive face changing rapidly from surprise, then happiness, next sadness and last anger "What were you thinking?!" Hermione screeched at her. Standing quickly, almost knocking the chair she was sleeping in over. Emerald flinched at her voice, not expecting the amount of anger Hermione was dishing out at her. "You could have died, Emerald!" Hermione continued to rage at the fragile looking girl.

Emerald couldn't bare the angry stare Hermione continued to give her; she dropped her eyes to stare instead at her clasped hands feeling shameful. The guilt of taking the pills in the first place began to claw at her insides, and now the guilt of causing problems in Hermione's life added to her ill feelings.

"Am I going to have to worry about you falling on your face all the time?" Emerald looked up into Hermione's stern face, her intelligent rum colored eyes glaring back at her. She was finding it hard to tell her friend the truth, it was right there on the tip of her tongue to tell her she had a problem and she just couldn't do it. Emerald didn't want to see the disappointment that would surely taint her friend's expression. Sighing, hating herself for the lie she was about to tell, she said "You won't have to worry about it anymore, Hermione. I'm sorry!" Emerald began to feel guilt poisoning her brain and she developed the desire to run away from the situation. She would be more careful about her use of nauge around Hermione. She wouldn't put the intelligent young woman in this position again.

Funny, that she didn't promise to never use again, she couldn't lie to herself like that. At this point Emerald wasn't sure she could kick her habit. Feeling all of these emotions at once had her wanting to take another one as soon as possible, regardless of her near overdose and her safety.

Emerald hated this, she couldn't handle her emotions, she didn't know how, not without nauge at least and it was frustrating. Hermione looked at Emerald skeptically, before relaxing her posture into a less angry stance; she sat down on the edge of Emerald's bed and looked at her friend sadly "Do you take whatever it is you took, a lot?" She asked afraid of Emerald's answer. Emerald looked away from the other young woman's penetrating stare. This would be just another reason for her to feel guilty. "No, I don't. I've only used it a couple of times, you know… for… fun." A second lie fell from her lips, a new one to join her previous one; soon she'd have a collection of them to remember.

Hermione shook her head from side to side; not understanding Emerald, what she was toying with was dangerous and could have permanent damaging effects on her. She'd researched everything the Hogwarts Library had to offer, and knew that several of the magical drugs on the black market could kill someone if abused too often. Some of them would damage the serotonin levels in your brain so severally that you would walk around almost zombified. No feeling, a sense of nothingness would replace all of your emotions. It didn't sound like a good time to her, it sounded reckless and well, stupid. She hoped that Emerald was true to her word, that this was just dabbling, she didn't want to see someone like her, a friend, lose her life to substance abuse.

"Where did you get them?" Hermione asked, regaining her Head Girl demeanor. It was her responsibility to prevent all rule breaking, she could let some things slide, but this… the intelligent young woman couldn't let this slide. Emerald felt slightly nervous from Hermione's question, although, you wouldn't be able to tell from her demeanor or the expression on her face. She opened her mouth and began to speak, adding a third lie to her growing collection "I had them." She said making sure her expression was impassive, and that her words were coated with sincerity and truth. She wouldn't rat on Draco, this wasn't his fault.

He didn't force her to take nauge', he shouldn't have to pay for her sins. Besides, she respected him and had foggy memories of the blonde encouraging her to eat, he must have cared what happened to her somewhat. He could have just ignored how fucked up she was, just simply walked away, hid his head in the sand and acted like it wasn't his place to say anything to her. "Malfoy didn't give them to you?" Hermione asked, attempting to call Emerald out on the lie. Emerald shook her head, refusing to turn the Slytherin in. "No, he didn't. This isn't his fault, if anything he just might have saved my life, Hermione. He… He made sure I ate; made sure I put something in my stomach. This is my fault, if you have to turn someone in, turn me in. Nobody shoved the drugs down my throat; no one made me do this. I know you always want to believe the worst of him, but he's innocent in this." Emerald didn't plead, she didn't beg for Hermione to hear her case. She was firm in her defense of the Head Boy, and she would stick with her story no matter happened or what her consequences were.

Hermione sighed "I can't believe I'm going to say this… I won't turn you in Emerald, this time. I won't tell anyone, please don't make me regret that. You're my friend and I care about what happens to you, I can't turn you in and risk your expulsion, you've been through enough. I will however, turn you in…IF… this happens again." Emerald nodded her head, feeling slight relief at Hermione's decision. She would definitely make sure she minded her P's and Q's while Hermione was present. She wouldn't risk the Head Girl's wraith again, she no doubt would tell and Emerald cared about her education. She could care less about her father's approval or his disappointment, she didn't mean anything to him, and his opinion meant nothing to her.

A tapping on the windows of the dormitory sounded, both Emerald and Hermione looked to see where the sound was coming from. Hermione rose from Emerald's bed and unlatched the hook on the window allowing the bird to gain entrance to the dormitory. It flew gracefully into the room, landed on the bed near Emerald's legs. The regal black owl hooted softly while lifting its leg for Emerald to remove the message attached to it. "Thank you! I'm sorry; I don't have anything for you." Emerald told the beautiful bird apologetically. It nipped at her finger tips and spread its large wings wide, flying out of the window.

Emerald stared down at the piece of parchment in her hand curiously. Before she unfolded and began to read its message.

**Meet me at the gates in 45 minutes time.**

**D.M.**

"Well, who's it from? What does it say?" Hermione asked nosily, trying to get a peak at the parchment in Emerald's hand. Emerald sighed, knowing she couldn't avoid telling Hermione. "It's from Draco; he wants me to meet him." She responded in explanation, leaving out the location they were meeting because of the last time she had spent time with Draco. She didn't want another repeat episode of that, especially not now. "You aren't seriously considering it after last night, are you? Emerald, is that a good idea?" Hermione asked incredulously, she still believed Draco had more to do with this than Emerald was letting on. Emerald rose from her bed, still feeling slightly shaken from the night before, she began to gather her things for a shower. "Hermione, I'm fine…I just need a shower and the fresh air will do me good. Don't worry, Draco had nothing to do with last night. I already told you, in a way, he tried to make sure I was ok." Emerald walked slowly up to Hermione, not knowing how the other girl would react to physical contact, she took a chance and wrapped her arms around her in a grateful hug. "Thank you… for… taking care of me. I'll never put you in a position like that again, I promise. The petite brunette said, finally feeling Hermione respond to the friendly hug.

Hermione allowed Emerald to leave without further questioning, hoping that she had made the right decision in giving her friend the benefit of the doubt. This was uncharted territory for the intelligent brunette; she'd never had to worry about things like this before. What did Emerald expect Hermione to tell Harry and Ron? What did she get herself into, now! Good Lord, she hoped they didn't ask too many questions, she didn't think she could lie to them or keep this from them for very long.


	16. Ch15 Wars

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.k. Rowling does!**

**Author's Note: Read/Review**

* * *

The wind blew heavily through the trees on Hogwart's grounds, ruffling the colorful leaves causing them to fall from their branches. Emerald made her way to the castle gates, the quarter of a mile walk circulating her blood and keeping her body warm. It wasn't nearly as cold as it would get before winter began, but, it was a brisk day, Emerald wore a warm Kelly green pea coat to combat the chill and her long chocolate hair down to keep her ears from getting cold. Her naked hands were shoved deep into her pockets, using her own body heat to keep them warm. Emerald loved this time of year, loved the grey sky and the smell of snow in the air and loved how the sun's bright rays did nothing to alter the cold temperature. The bright beams creating an illusion of warmth, when in all actuality it was much colder than it appeared.

It was quiet and Emerald was thankful for that, the only sound was her black calf length boots crunching leaves that had fallen onto the path. Finally reaching her destination, she smiled slightly at the tall blonde leaning against the old rusted bars of the century old gates. He smirked at her in response, causing her eyes to roll. Always smirking she thought in amusement, that's all these Slytherin boys seem to do is smirk and scowl, unless you were talking about Blaise then it was smirking and winking. Speaking of Blaise, Emerald noticed his absence and asked for him. "Where is your partner in crime?" She asked with furrowed brows, it wasn't often that she saw the two apart. "Good question… I honestly, don't know. He wasn't in his bunk this morning, must of found himself a willing bird." Emerald stopped walking right when she reached Draco and the two stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

Well, Emerald felt awkward, she guessed Draco thought it was humorous, because he started up with that damn smirk again. "What?" She asked smoothing her hand over her face to make certain there wasn't anything there. "Nothing." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders before turning around and pushing the gates open, beginning to walk without seeing if Emerald was following. Emerald watched him go for a few paces, really wanting to just turn around and go back to the castle, she hated that he expected her to follow without question.

Deciding she was curious after all, the petite brunette walked quickly, elongating her short stride to catch up with him just as he made the turn that led them to Hogsmeade. He stopped and held out his arm "We have to apparate where we are going, I'm making certain this time Potter doesn't mess this up for me." Emerald nodded her head, not concerned with the list of rules they were breaking, not in the slightest. She grabbed a hold of Draco's free arm and he turned them on the spot, she felt the familiar feeling of being pulled through a straw, but just as quickly as it came it left and the two were safely on the ground again. The dizzy feeling soon subsided and she felt right as rain.

"Where are we going?" Emerald asked while inspecting her surroundings. Draco had brought them to a busy street, people walking quickly trying to get to their destination as fast as they possibly could. Loud horns could be heard from the muggle vehicles moving on wheels through the bustling roadways. There seemed to be some kind of hold up in several areas, the cars packed together like sardines waiting on something to tell them to move. For a moment Emerald was over-whelmed and disoriented by all of the sights and sounds she was experiencing, but soon she became used to it and slid her arm through the crook of Draco's, allowing him to lead her to where ever they were going. "You'll see!" He responded loudly, trying to speak over all of the noise surrounding them.

Draco led her to a nearby side-street, taking them away from all the noise; he stopped in front of a brick wall, tapping the bricks with his wand in a specific order. The wall folded back on both sides, allowing them to enter with the proper code. They walked through together, Emerald feeling much better about this place due to the familiarity of magic. ''This is Diagon Alley, I assume you've never been here before?" Draco asked, explaining to Emerald where they were. She nodded her head, while they continued to stroll along the fairly vacant streets. "We had one similar to this in France, a place that was strictly magical. But, to answer your question, no I haven't been here. I ordered all of my supplies for Hogwarts through owl." She answered, stopping with Draco at an entrance to what appeared to be a book store. "You actually read?" She asked, a little surprised. Draco scowled at Emerald, shooting daggers at her with his silver eyes. "Yes, I read, you smart ass!" He responded before he entered the store, a chuckling Emerald behind him. Emerald began to look through the many shelves, searching for nothing in particular, just reading the titles on the spines. She stopped in what was called the "SELF-HELP (MUGGLE)" area of the store and read over the titles on the colorful spines. A bright red book with silver lettering caught her attention its title reading How to Overcome Your Addiction By Jessua Wylsin. She fingered the books gently before deciding on picking it up to scan the pages.

"You don't seriously believe that rubbish." Draco said bluntly nodding at the book in her hand as he walked closer to her. Emerald closed the book quickly and replaced it on the shelf, attempting to ignore his penetrating stare. "Any particular reason you are looking into that specific topic?" He asked, seeming as if he already knew the answer. He casually sat down in one of the chairs at a table in between the many book shelves, lounging in it as if he owned the place. "No." Emerald answered, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. The arrogant blonde raised an eyebrow; he didn't believe the petite brunette's response, not in the slightest. Emerald turned away from Draco and began to explore the shelves again, ignoring the staring eyes she felt on her back. "You have a problem." He stated simply, hitting the proverbial nail right on its head. Well fuck, Emerald thought. She sighed, not wanting to get into this with him, not now, not ever. She couldn't even attempt to lie to him; he'd be able to see right through them.

She turned around and slowly walked to the table he occupied, pulled back the empty chair in front of him and sat down. The jade eyed girl clasped her hands together on the table, her posture poised to show nothing but calm and dignity, and she waited on what exactly the blonde was going to do with this information he had about her. Jade eyes met slate grey, holding her stare, Draco said quietly "Should I take that as a yes?" Emerald nodded her head up and down slightly, not understanding why she was admitting this to him.

She'd never admitted to anyone except maybe herself that yes, she had a problem with nauge, yes; she abused it, because it made her feel somewhat normal. It controlled her thoughts, emotions and most of all, she could be happy while taking it. She didn't feel the pain from her mother's death or from her father's absence and deceit. She didn't feel alone… She didn't feel like her life was a big fucking train wreck on those little magical pills… she wanted to take it… NO… needed to take it. She needed to take it to feel O.K. How do you explain that? Instead of shouting the truth at Draco, she became defensive "Before you give me a fucking speech about how what I'm doing is wrong, or how it will kill me, or it's morally incorrect. Just know, I don't care! I know the damage it can cause and I could really give two flying fucks about it." She said angrily, glaring at the blonde before he had even said a word.

Draco chuckled darkly, shaking his blonde head. "I am not Harry Potter and his gang of unfortunate heroes, Emerald. I'm not going to save you from yourself. You want to be an idiot and end your young life and all the potential you carry because of a blasted pill, I can't and won't stop you. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with dabbling on occasion or taking in moderation, you just lack self-control. I only asked out of curiosity, not because I have the desire to fix you or save you…. Don't be ridiculous." Emerald stared wide-eyed at Draco for a moment, surprised by his response to her rant. She instantly felt foolish for believing he was going to act anything like a Gryffindor about this situation, of course he wouldn't.

Her nerves calmed and she was actually thankful for Draco's nonchalance about her drug abuse. It made it easier to bare; after all, he was right. No one but her could stop her from abusing and it really was because she lacked the self-control she needed. An awkward silence fell between the two occupants of the table. Not knowing what to say, Emerald stayed quiet, it was Draco who finally broke the silence a few moments later.

"Now that that's cleared up, are you hungry?" Draco asked superior smirk in place, only this time there was something warmer about it. Emerald smiled slightly at Draco "Yes, might as well eat." The two stood from the table, Draco collecting the small package he must have gotten while Emerald was looking at the books and they exited the book store. A much more comfortable conversation carried the two all the way to the restaurant Draco had picked for them to eat.

After entering the elegant restaurant, the pair was shown to their small round table off in a corner of the dimly lit room. Draco pulled Emerald's chair out for her, as was custom in aristocratic families, he waited for her to sit and then adjusted her chair accordingly before seating himself across from her. Their waiter approached their table, asking for their drink orders in broken English. Emerald realized that he was French and began speaking to the man "Bonjour monsieur! Nous aimerions deux verres de votre meilleur vin, s'il vous plaît." She said while smiling at their waiter. He instantly brightened at Emerald's use of his language and nodded his head empathetically "Oui, oui jeune dame! Right away!" He quickly walked away to get their ordered drinks.

Draco didn't bat an eye the entire time Emerald spoke to the man, he wasn't surprised in the slightest that she spoke a different language, she had lived in France almost her entire childhood, he himself spoke several, including German. It was something his father made sure of when he was a child. It would be important in his future; he needed to be able to communicate with other wizarding communities around the world.

The man returned with their wine asking if they were ready to order their food. Draco allowed Emerald to order for him, using her fluent French to do so. Their waiter promised to bring it out as quickly as possible, leaving Draco and Emerald alone in the dimly light room.

"Do you miss France?" Draco asked conversationally, while taking a sip of the expensive white wine. Emerald thought about his question answering honestly "No, not the place… maybe my school and my mother. Don't get me wrong it's beautiful there, I'm just… kind of glad not to be there, truthfully. When my father first told me I was going to be attending Hogwarts, I was so angry at him for it, my mother had just died a little while before that and there was so many changes going on at once. But now… I hardly think about France. I think I'm almost better off away from there." Emerald's eyes became distant as she thought about her past life in France; it really wasn't that long ago, although it felt like a lifetime ago to her now.

"I never properly apologized to you about your mother…." Emerald put up a hand to stop Draco from finishing that sentence. "Don't say it… I hate when people do that. She's dead, no amount of I'm sorries or condolences will bring her back." She said explaining her feelings on the matter. Not used to being interrupted, Draco sat quietly for a moment before he replied thoughtfully "You're right, you know…. It really is a stupid gesture." Emerald agreed with him silently, taking a sip of her wine. "So, you know Potter has a thing for you, don't you?" Emerald looked at Draco in slight shock, allowing him to change the topic, shaking her head from side to side. "He does not!" She responded in Harry's defense. "He's just protective!" She said, not believing Draco in the slightest.

Draco scoffed at her answer "He wants in those frilly knickers! The way he looks at you, is a dead give-away." Emerald raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow, smirking back at the blonde across from her. "Why are you so interested in Harry's feelings about me?" She asked, not realizing she was about to open Pandora's Box. Shocking Emerald to the core, where butterflies erupted, Draco responded matter-of-factly "Because, I happen to like you, as well." The blonde said confidently catching her eyes in his silver stare. She cleared her throat several times, unable to break the eye-contact with Draco. The swarm of butterflies beat their many wings in her stomach. Was he serious? She thought to herself and how exactly did that make her feel? It didn't bother her. Did she like him as well? A million thoughts ran through her mind while she held Draco's stare.

Plates being placed on the table finally broke their prolonged eye contact. Emerald blinked dazedly down at her food for a moment before she realized their waiter was still standing there waiting to get their approval of the food. She quickly picked up her fork and took a taste, thanked him, telling him that everything was wonderful. He smiled happily walking away with a definite bounce in his step, leaving them to eat.

The way Draco was acting, no one would have ever guessed that he had just admitted to liking a girl less than two minutes ago, at least Emerald wouldn't have. Maybe she was mistaken after all, deciding to follow his lead; she treated it as if it never happened, as well. Choosing instead to discuss the wonderful dinner that was just served to them and the art of French cuisine.

Their conversation throughout dinner came naturally making Emerald feel completely at ease with the blonde Slytherin. He didn't stifle her, or try to change her. He didn't attempt to mend the broken pieces that he saw. He truly just went with the flow of things. She was really beginning to enjoy her time with Draco.

His attitude was refreshing, especially after her conversation with Hermione today. Emerald wondered to herself if the Head Girl would be able to keep her drug use from Harry for very long. Believing she should always expect the absolute worst when it came to herself, she had already prepared herself for the potential confrontation with the bespectacled wizard. He no doubt would find out, it was only a matter of time. The chocolate brunette definitely didn't think that he would be near as calm as Draco about the whole thing, she could almost bet that his reaction would be far more sever. She began to wonder why it bothered her what Harry would think about her drug use. But, cast the thought away quickly, now wasn't the time to worry about that, she'd worry about it later or when it actually happened.

"What are your feelings about the war, Emerald?" Draco asked, looking at her expectantly. The blonde Slytherin had a way of shocking Emerald with what came out of his mouth; she was surprised he was asking her stance on the war because of his obvious resistance to Blaise's questions. "Do you really want to know?" She asked him, while she finished the last bite of her meal... The food was delicious, by far the best she had ate in a long time. Don't get her wrong, Hogwarts food was fantastic in its own right, but it wasn't French food, nothing topped it.

Draco nodded his head "I wouldn't have asked unless I did." He stated giving her a genuine smile. Emerald really liked when he smiled, it was much more attractive than his scowl or his smirk, and it lit up his handsome features, making him appear much more approachable. She shrugged her petite shoulders before answering "I don't know that I stand anywhere… I'm against killing innocent people, of course. Regardless of someone's heritage. It's not right to wage war on a population based on blood type. I was, however, also raised to stay with my blood. To only marry into a Pureblooded family. I'm not sure if I'm one hundred percent against that, to be honest. It's not that I care if other people marry outside of their blood-, because I don't, it's not my place to say anything. I'm not necessarily against it; I just don't think that I will." She finished and waited for Draco's reaction. He looked at her inquisitively while he absorbed her answer. "Will you fight with them?" He asked eyes full of intrigue.

Emerald sat quietly for a long while, she thought of Harry, Hermione, of the other Half-bloods and Muggleborns she had met, she wouldn't fight against them that was for certain. "If it came to that… Yes, I would fight with them, for them. They don't deserve to die." She answered with conviction, becoming curious of the blonde's position in this brewing war. "You?" She asked, taking another sip of her wine. Draco sighed, sitting up straighter in his chair "I'm sure by now you've heard of my father and what side he stands on. I was raised to fight against them, to destroy what the Dark Lord deems as impure, I don't know if I can do that…. I'm undecided. I don't know where I stand on anything; let's just leave it at that for now." Emerald didn't question Draco further, she knew better than to even try, she wouldn't get anywhere; he was as stubborn as she. His response bothered her, what if they were on different sides of the war? What if she had to fight against him? Could she do it?

Soon Draco paid for their dinner, and the pair left the restaurant. It was early evening; the sun had already dropped below the horizon line. They strolled down Diagon Alley talking quietly to each other. Draco stopped abruptly "Emerald?" He said looking seriously at chocolate brunette witch. Emerald turned to face him stopping as well; she looked up at Draco with a furrowed brow. Seeing that he had her attention he continued "Don't ever avoid me again, I think I get why you did, now…Just... Don't do it again…..Please." Emerald would later say that the "please" was added to make it sound less demanding, she also got the impression that Draco normally didn't express when something was truly bothering him and Emerald's avoidance bothered him more than he cared to admit.

A gust of wind picked up Emeralds loose hair making it fly in her jade eyes. Without thought, Draco used his hand to move the fly away piece of hair, tucking it behind her ear. Emerald continued to stare up into Draco's eyes, distracted by the strange stormy color that had stirred in their depths. Their closeness causing the swarm of butterflies from earlier to return to her stomach and for some unknown reason her mouth went dry. She used her tongue to wet her suddenly dry lips causing Draco to drop his eyes to her mouth.

He leaned forward, using his hand to lift her chin, their mouths centimeters apart, Emerald could feel Draco's warm breath on her parted mouth. Unable to take the anticipation of what was to come any longer, she closed the gap between them, kissing Draco softly; she opened her mouth to him allowing him to deepen the kiss, a fire igniting in her veins. Emerald didn't believe in the hype often illustrated by romance novelist, she actually thought it was all bull shit, but as Draco kissed her the fire in her veins traveled to her heart and into her abdomen, a pool of warmth settling there.

Because of Emerald's short stature, Draco lifted her up off the ground by her small waist, giving his back the relief it needed from being hunched over. Emerald wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate by the second, she kept her legs dangling, fighting the desire to wrap them around his hips, their current location registering somewhere in the back of her mind. They stayed like this for a few moments longer, wrapped in their embrace, their mouths battling for dominance. Emerald's mind stayed pleasantly blank as she enjoyed the feeling of Draco's mouth against hers; never had she experienced a kiss like this before. It was consuming and she could easily get lost in it.

Kissing Draco while she was sober was definitely different from kissing him while under the influence of drugs. She felt every little movement of his hands, every press of his lips against hers, it was so much better than she remembered the first kiss, her memory of that fuzzy because of her high state when it happened.

After several moments longer, Draco carefully placed Emerald's feet back on the ground, watching the play of emotions on her normally expressionless face. Apparently, she didn't need to be high on MDMA to show her emotions, he just needed to kiss her to see them. Her jade eyes focused on him, her expression showing a mix of resignation and acceptance "I think I like you, too." She said softly, a brilliant smile pulling her full lips back and brightening her eyes. On her right cheek a dimple appeared, one Draco had never noticed until now.

He scoffed at the young woman before him "Took you long enough." He said cockily, causing Emerald to laugh. The two began to stroll along the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley again, not wanting their time together to end. Emerald couldn't help but feel a sense of dread, nothing good ever came into her life without a price, she just hoped it wasn't too steep.

Draco led Emerald back to their apparation point, their evening together coming to an end. Expecting the busy streets this time, Emerald barely noticed the chaos ensuing right before her. The blonde Slytherin apparated them back to Hogsmeade and the two took the hidden entrance through the shrieking shack back to Hogwarts.

Before reaching the exit, Draco pulled out the small bag of nauge he had been saving to give to Emerald. "Here." He said, handing her the small bag. Emerald looked down at the bag she clutched in her hand, thinking to herself that all she would have to do is give them back to him. She really should just give them back to him, she couldn't trust herself. Instead of following that inner voice, she put them into her coat pocket saying a quick thank you to Draco as they made their way through the tapestry guarding the secret tunnel.

Without waiting for permission, Draco kissed Emerald soundly on the mouth, bidding her a good-night. She was so stunned by his boldness that she didn't respond or move until he had already walked away. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she began the journey back to Gryffindor tower, with thoughts of Draco on her mind.

Upon entering the common room after making it safely to the Fat Lady's portrait, Emerald was immediately approached by a worried looking Harry. "Are you alright?" He asked, grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch, feeling lost for words, Emerald followed him with a confused expression on her face. She sat down on the large overstuffed sofa next to him, hoping he would explain his question. "Uh… yes…" She continued uncertain of what he was referring to, she felt fine now, better than last night and she was unsure of how much he knew about her abrupt departure from the Halloween Feast. Not wanting to let the cat out of the bag, she waited for him to speak, luckily he did "Hermione told us you weren't feeling well yesterday before the feast and that you had to leave early because it got worse." Emerald couldn't believe her ears, Hermione hadn't told them, she had kept quiet about Emerald's drug use. "Yes… Right, I'm sorry about that, Harry." She apologized, thanking Hermione and God or the gods that she didn't have to explain further. "It's no problem, you should have told me… I wouldn't have made you go or we could have left early." He said sympathetically, smiling warmly at her.

Emerald looked away from Harry's vivid green eyes, feeling guilty for not telling him what really happened. He didn't deserve her lies, but she couldn't for the life of her, make herself say what really happened. Instead, wanting to get away from Harry's trusting face, she made an excuse to leave. "I have homework to complete; I'm just going to head upstairs. Good night." She said rising from the sofa quickly before Harry had a chance to protest. "Hey! Emerald." Harry called just as she had reached the stairs. She sighed before turning around and plastering a smile on her face, waiting for the bespectacled young man to explain why he had stopped her. "So, tomorrow is the quidditch match against Slytherin." He said nervously while he ruffled his disheveled hair. "Yea..." The chocolate brunette responded not seeing his point. "Um, there's a party after, usually a victory party… if we win of course, anyway… I was wondering if you'd attend with me." He completed his sentence in a rush, appearing as if he wanted to strangle himself for saying the words out loud.

Emerald felt her heart jolt in her chest, remembering Draco's words from earlier that evening, she responded carefully "As friends, of course, Harry." A crestfallen look crossed the vivid green eyed young man's face, he covered it quickly with a forced smile "Yes, right… As friends, of course." Emerald nodded her head returning his smile before bidding him good night, again. She turned and walked up the stairs quickly before Harry could interrupt her again. Thoughts of war and kisses and the odd behavior of boys circling through her mind.


	17. Ch16 Quidditch and Dancing

**I do not own Harry Potter, his friends, the magical world, or millions upon millions of dollars...I just own Emerald and my plot. **

**Author's Note: Yesterday was my birthday... I had planned on posting this, I however ,spent the majority of my day in bed sick. :( What a rotten way to spend a birthday. Anyway... Hope you read/review**

**P.S. I know Ron Pope's beautiful music didn't exist during this time period, no one has to tell me that. But, regardless, I decided to use one of his songs "Fireflies" ... Enjoy!**

* * *

Emerald had spent the majority of her morning hidden away in the library at a table hidden behind the towering bookshelves catching up on whatever homework she hadn't completed, enjoying her own company. After seeing the time on her watch she realized it was close to the mid-day meal, her stomach growled painfully, reminding her that she had skipped breakfast and she was in need of food. Deciding to get something small to eat before the Gryffindor and Slytherin game, she gathered her belongings and exited the library, heading down the long hallway that would bring her to the Great Hall.

Lounging casually against a large marble pillar, very reminiscent to how she had first come to know them, stood Draco and Blaise. She smiled, remembering that day not too long ago. She approached them coming to stand before the lounging pair. "Is this all you two have to do?" She asked catching their attention. The petite brunette took a stance very similar to how Head Mistress McGonagall stood that day, her hands on her hips and feet anchored shoulder width apart. Blaise chuckled getting the joke immediately, while Draco looked over Emerald almost possessively, his eyes becoming liquid mercury, causing Emerald's stomach to quiver in response. She put it down to teenage hormones and that kiss they shared just last evening.

"You're attending the game?" Blaise asked conversationally, pulling Emerald's attention away from his blonde counterpart. "Yes, of course I am, and Slytherin is going to get their asses handed to them. From what I understand it's a normal occurrence for you gents." She said with a wink and broad playful smile. "Ouch! Did you hear that Draco, your girlfriend's rooting against us?" Blaise said dramatically clutching at his heart like Emerald's words had wounded him. Emerald's jade eyes became as large as dinner dishes; she wasn't informed of this relationship change and wondered how much the blonde had shared with his best friend about their evening together.

Shaking off the mischievous brunette's remark, Emerald responded "I'm not rooting against anyone; I'm just stating the obvious. You are going to lose!" She said causing Blaise to pout at her unhappily. "Are not!" He responded reminding her of a fitful two year old who had just had his favorite toy taken away. The petite brunette rolled her eyes, refusing to entertain Blaise's dramatics any longer. "What are you doing after?" Draco suddenly asked instantly snatching Emerald's attention back from his best friend. Emerald felt herself become lodged between a rock and a hard place.

Not seeing anything wrong with her plans for the evening she responded "I am attending the Gryffindor after party with Harry." Draco's expression never changed, besides the slight twitch of his hand at the mention of Harry's name. Just like her, the blonde was hard to read, he was a master of covering his emotions. He didn't say anything to change her mind or her plans; he just dropped his eyes from Emerald abruptly, announcing that it was time for Lunch.

The three walked in silence to the Great Hall splitting up from each other once they entered with a simple good-bye. Emerald felt as if she might have just upset Draco, but for the life of her, she didn't understand why. It wasn't like Draco had made some claim on her, although, he didn't immediately deny that she was his girlfriend when Blaise had practically shouted about it. Maybe that had something to do with it?

She was confused on where they stood, on what was happening between them, on Draco's analysis of Harry's feelings for her, fucking hell, on everything and it was frustrating her, greatly. Why was it so hard for her to deal with these emotions? She hated the turmoil she felt about everything, hated being unsure of herself and of everyone else's intentions all of the fucking time! Ugghhh! It made her so angry! Too many emotions had her reaching in her black satchel, only this time she didn't take more than one nauge out, thinking of Draco and his opinion of her lack of self control. She swallowed the pill before anyone could see, feeling a little guilty for inability to just put them down, quickly that thought was vanished from her mind as the nauge made its presence known, replacing her negative thought bubbles with nothingness.

A few moments later Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the table, taking their normal seat. Harry and Ron already dressed in their quidditch uniforms. Emerald smiled dopily up at them all in greeting, feeling euphoric as she filled her plate. "Ready for the game, I see." She said brightly nodding towards Harry and Ron's uniforms. Both boys nodded their response expressing all the different ways the Slytherins were going to be annihilated. Emerald chuckled at their motivation, boys and quidditch; nothing need else be said about it.

Hermione huffed in exasperation, trying to bring the boys back down to planet earth "They are good this year, don't go out there all cocky…. Malfoy has his team on that pitch more than you do Harry!" She said warning the boys not to underestimate their enemy. Ron rolled his eyes, while he shoved a rather large roll into his mouth. Now used to his lack of table manners, Emerald refused to look Ron's way while he grazed, choosing instead to focus on Harry. He seemed pensive about something "You alright, Harry?" She asked the bespectacled wizard in front of her. He looked up at her, stopping his destruction of the food on his plate with his fork. He smiled half-heartedly before answering "I always get a bit nervous before a game… doesn't matter how many times I play." He said in explanation of his behavior. Emerald nodded in understanding "I would get like that every time I competed or had a recital." She admitted to Harry.

Harry looked at her curiously, having never heard Emerald talk about dancing before he asked "Will you show me, sometime?" Emerald looked at him, feeling euphoric and happy, thanks to nauge, she responded with a smile "Yes, sure…. Why not? You might think it's boring, though." She said with a shrug. "Tonight?" He asked pushing his luck a little further than what was normal; Emerald seemed to be in an excellent mood today. The petite chocolate brunette tried to think of a reason why she shouldn't, but, none registered in her elated brain because of the happiness and joy she felt, feeling more than willing to comply she agreed "Yes, tonight." Earning a cheerful expression from Harry.

Lunch ended leaving less than forty-five minutes before the game. The girls made their way to Gryffindor tower to get their coats; it was a bit cold outside, the beautiful sunlight doing nothing to heat up the cold ground. After retrieving them, Emerald slid her mother of pearl box into her pocket, while Hermione had busied herself finding her Gryffindor scarf. Seeing that Hermione wasn't looking, Emerald snuck her hand inside, removed one of the small pills and popped it into her mouth quickly before the other girl could notice.

They left the dormitories, their destination the quidditch pitch. The young women talked quietly while they walked side by side. "I didn't tell Harry or Ron what happened." Hermione admitted looking over at Emerald. Emerald nodded her head solemnly, knowing that it was probably difficult for the intelligent brunette to lie to her boyfriend and best friend. Her heart was warmed by her obvious significance in Hermione's life. Hermione viewed her as a friend and Emerald appreciated the other girl's loyalty. "Thank you." She said, meaning it whole heartedly. "Don't make me do that again." Hermione demanded an edge to her voice telling Emerald that she wouldn't cover for her anymore. Emerald nodded her understanding, before stopping the other girl abruptly by grabbing her arm. She pulled Hermione into a hug, the other girl stiff at first contact and then relaxing into Emerald's friendly embrace. "No… I mean it. Thank you, Hermione." Emerald pulled back from the intelligent brunette, keeping the other girls arms locked in her grip. "You didn't have to do any of it, stay with me, lie for me. I should have never put you in that position in the first place. I'm so sorry and it won't happen again." Hermione smiled at Emerald before they pulled away from each other completely, feeling much better about her decision to keep Emerald's little mishap a secret. She had obviously learned her lesson.

Just as the two broke apart a voice called to them "Granger, too! Emerald… Good Lord… "Emerald couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at hearing Blaise's voice. She had grown a little attached to her distant cousin. Turning towards the arrogant Slytherin she noticed that he carried a green and silver scarf balled up in his hands. He bowed deeply "I brought this for you, it's from Draco. He asked if you'd wear it." He handed the scarf to Emerald, who took it, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. Draco confused the hell out of her, but the nauge she had taken less than fifteen minutes prior kept those thoughts at bay, instead she felt giddy at the blonde's gift. Turning to Hermione with a mischievous smile that was a dead ringer for Blaise's she said "Exactly how many Gryffindors would kill me if I wore this in our stands?"

The Gryffindor Head Girl did well to keep her opinion of the Head Boy to herself, aware of Emerald's and Draco's growing relationship. She answered with flared nostrils "All of them." A stern tone to her voice suggesting she was appalled by the idea that Emerald was even considering it. The petite brunette smirked before placing the scarf around her neck regardless of the consequences or potential beatings she might face. She waved goodbye to a smirking Blaise before following Hermione up into the Gryffindor stands.

Although, no one throttled Emerald because of her scarf, she did receive many glares from her fellow Gryffindors. Lucky for her, she didn't care about anyone's opinion of her or of the scarf she chose to wear. The duo settled into the highest bleachers, taking seats with the girl she recognized from the Halloween feast that interrupted her dance with Harry. "Emerald, this is Luna Lovegood, Luna this is Emerald Amellus." Hermione introduced the two girls who smiled and shook hands. "I like your scarf, you must be very brave. Ginny Weasley looks ready to pummel you… no worries though, she's all bark and no bite." Luna expressed her voice dreamy and full of mysticism. Emerald found Ginny sitting astride her broom, hovering right in front of the stands and decided that Luna was right, the girl did look like she was either battling a case of diarrhea or ready to beat her to a pulp, her blue eyes glaring daggers at the petite brunette. She ignored the potential threat, and made herself comfortable next to Luna, she liked the astute blonde, already.

The game began, both teams flying and playing spectacularly. She couldn't believe how well both Draco and Harry played their positions as Seeker. They were well matched, having spotted the golden little ball with wings on several occasions, already. Gryffindor was ahead by twenty points, having played one of their best offensive games, ever according to Hermione. Slytherin's offense refused to go down without a fight, having just scored another 30 points for their team, evening the score to One hundred for both sides.

Both seekers began to search the air frantically for the little golden snitch, coming up empty handed, allowing Slytherins to score an additional forty points during that time. An hour into the game, both teams were still putting on a good show, both sides using a combination of offense and defense to keep the scores about even. Emerald was sitting on the edge of her seat, waiting in anticipation for the next move.

As is Emerald's life story, she heard a buzzing sound right by her left ear and she looked over at the offending nose realizing that it was the snitch, just as both Harry and Draco spotted it. They came barreling towards the Gryffindor stands causing everyone surrounding her to scream and scatter, loud shouts of get down could be heard, but Emerald didn't move a muscle, frozen in place her heart pounding in her chest and temples, she watched as if in slow motion, Harry pulled his broom up and away from Emerald just as the snitch took off into the air again, Draco had pulled up before making it to the stands expecting the snitch to move as soon as it realized they were on its trail. Emerald exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding, fuck that was close! She thought to herself, thanking the heavens that she was still on the bleachers and not flying through the air, landing on the ground below in her death.

Focusing back on the game and not her almost death, she realized that Draco had made the right call, the Slytherins cheered as the attractive blonde sat victoriously clutching the snitch in his hand. The stands with green and silver draping began to rock with the force of Slytherin House's loud cheers. They clapped and stomped their feet, cheering as loud as they could. They had won! They had beat Gryffindor, at last! Emerald didn't even try to stop the smile that crossed her face as she stared up at a victorious Draco, she was happy for him.

The Gryffindor team with their pride wounded, slunk off of the pitch. Feeling like she had seen more than enough, Hermione persuaded Emerald to leave the stands asking her to remove the scarf before they made it inside, explaining to the petite brunette that she might be putting herself in unnecessary danger by wearing it. Especially now that Slytherin had won, no doubt Emerald and her scarf would be blamed if people saw her wearing it. The petite brunette complied, not wanting to upset the Head Girl anymore than what she already was.

After entering the common room, the girls put their coats and scarves away in the dormitory, Emerald sneaking just one more of her pills out of her medicine box while Hermione's back was turned. They descended the stairs together and sat side by side on the overstuffed sofa waiting for Harry and Ron to return from the quidditch pitch. The mood was somber; everyone who entered the room appeared to be carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. Emerald assumed the Gryffindor team didn't get defeated often, especially not by Slytherin. Everyone's saddened expressions causing Emerald to feel melancholy even with the nauge she had taken.

Hermione seemed to be taking her house's beating in stride, choosing to occupy her time with consoling the other students with soft encouragements "We'll get them next time." She said smiling sympathetically at a younger student who approached her. Footsteps were heard in the hall between the common room and the portrait "They're here." The intelligent brunette whispered to Emerald as she stood on her feet, grabbing Emerald's arm to make her stand as well. The petite brunette stood watching Hermione for her next action, as the Gryffindor team crossed the threshold Hermione began to clap and cheer loudly for the defeated looking team, their shoulders slumped and their expressions full of sadness.

Taking her lead, Emerald began to clap wildly as well, whistling and shouting at them as they came in. Soon, everyone joined in, chanting "Gryffindor, Gryffindor." Rather loudly. Harry smiled at the young women, nodding his head in thanks, before he lifted his hands to call silence in the loud room. A hush fell, like one would expect, and Harry began to speak "Hermione said to me right before the game that we should not underestimate our enemies. We did! We went out there feeling like the game was in the bag, that we had already won. We were wrong. Make no mistake, this will never happen again. There's one more game against Slytherin after the Christmas Hols', it will be my last game as Captain for Gryffindor, and we will win that game. We will train harder, harder than Slytherin and we will beat them! Now, let's drink!" He shouted, the crowd gathered picked up the chant of "Drink, drink, drink!" Cheering and clapping. Harry made his way over to Emerald and Hermione, his posture slumping again slightly in the presence of his friends. "I'll shower and be right back down." He said mostly to Emerald, who nodded her head in response. Ron followed, kissing Hermione lightly on the cheek.

The two young women began setting up tables and games, while some of the young men, Emerald believed their names were Seamus and Dean, ventured out to Hogsmeade to gather party supplies. Hermione had covered her ears at the mention of Firewhisky and Butterbeer, choosing to ignore the rule breaking that would be involved with all the contraband. A party was needed after the defeat that happened today, she wouldn't begrudge her housemates that. She might have a drink herself, everyone deserved to have a good time every now and again, she was no different.

After showering and changing into muggle clothes, Harry had returned asking if he could help them set up anything. Both girls refused, telling him it wasn't necessary because their preparations were complete. By then Dean and Seamus had returned with the food they had acquired from the kitchens along with bottles and bottles of Butterbeer and Firewhisky. Emerald's eyes actually bulged out of her head at the amount the two had somehow acquired.

Harry walked over to the table now filled with copious amounts of alcohol and grabbed two glasses of Firewhisky, giving Emerald one and taking a sip from the other glass. "Thanks." Emerald said, taking a sip from her drink. Feeling like she needed to say something to comfort her friend Emerald smiled slightly "You'll get them next time, Harry." He shrugged his shoulders, thankful for Emerald's confidence in him, but unwilling to talk about his loss, he changed the subject "How are you feeling?" He asked knitting his eyebrows together in concern. Emerald responded quickly "Fine… I'm fine Harry, no worries; I don't plan on disappearing on you tonight. Harry chuckled softly, his mood lifting. "Do you want to play?" He asked pointing to a table that was set up with cups on each side. The object of the game was to land a small round ball into one of the cups of the opposing player, if you did that person had to drink the contents of the glass. Emerald believed that Dean had told her it was called Beer-pong in the muggle world.

"Sure, Why the hell not?" She replied with a shrug of her shoulders gaining a chuckle from Harry. No one had started a game yet, as everyone was mingling in small groups talking amongst themselves. The two walked over to the table, Dean explaining the rules to them, again.

They set up on their side, each grabbing a different colored ball. Seeing that Harry and Emerald were about to play, a group had gathered around the large table, including Hermione and Ron. "Ladies first." Harry said, allowing Emerald to take the first shot. She smirked at him, aimed at a cup and threw her ball. Her green ball landed in one of the cups in front of Harry, meaning he had to drink it. A mildly impressed look crossed his features, before he said cockily "You're going down." He drank his glass full of Butterbeer in one go, before lining up his own shot and releasing his red ball into the air. Just like Emerald's, his shot was true and she had to drink her cup of Butterbeer.

Back and forth they played, neck and neck the entire time, Emerald realizing that the quick consumption of alcohol was making her feel pleasantly buzzed. She realized that Harry must be feeling it too, a goofy smile was plastered on his face, the defeat from earlier replaced with drunken happiness.

Emerald made her shot, hitting the rim of the cup, forcing her to drink Harry's Butterbeer. The small crowd let out their displeasure, having placed wagers on who would win this match. Harry aimed his final ball at Emerald's cups; he fired his little red ball, making his shot. Emerald sighed in mild defeat not taking the game seriously at all. In her mind it was just one more glass of alcohol she would have to drink. She downed the drink in one go, gaining a cheer from the small crowd. Harry had won the game, but Emerald felt victorious anyway.

Finished with their game, the two made their way over to Hermione and Ron, Harry being a gentleman and not rubbing in his victory. He slung an arm around Emerald's small shoulders "We could always play again and I can let you win." He said seriously, his speech slightly slurred. Emerald scoffed, hitting him in his chest playfully. "I don't need your pity, Harry." She responded with a threatening glare. He laughed loudly at Emerald's expression, earning a lopsided smile from the petite brunette.

"Emerald, I need to speak to you." Hermione said while Harry and Ron were talking. She excused herself from Harry and followed Hermione over to a vacant part of the common room, where they wouldn't be overheard. "What's wrong?" Emerald asked concerned for her friend, almost instantly her relaxed buzz was replaced with worry. Hermione looked around them to make sure they didn't have any eavesdroppers, seeing that it was safe, she said "Remember when I told you that I would handle what happened with Rita Skeeter?" Hermione asked with big doe eyes, the importance of this conversation registering with Emerald. The petite brunette nodded, before waiting for Hermione to continue "Well, I think I might be on to something. I have been in contact with her assistant through owl and she has given me some information on who might have given Rita that picture. She owed me a favor, you see, I let her borrow all of my notes from Potions last term to study for her NEWTS. If I hadn't she probably wouldn't have done as well as she did or received a NEWT in all of her classes. Anyway, that's beside the point, she believes Rita is going to meet this informant in muggle London at a pub called Lucky's next Saturday." Hermione finished, eyes holding determination in them.

Emerald furrowed her brow, not getting Hermione's point, what could they do about this? Her fuzzy brain not getting where Hermione was headed with this conversation and needing her to clarify, Emerald asked "What does that have to do with us?" Hermione smirked, before replying "We catch whoever it is in the act! We go to this pub and we see for ourselves who is giving Rita this information and then we plot their downfall…. ALL parties involved!" The smile Emerald remembered that she could only call a mixture of glee and revenge crossed Hermione's face again and she seemed to drift off in her own day dream of destroying whoever was responsible for this.

Thinking of a million rules they were going to break, Emerald gave Hermione a mocking shocked look "But the rule breaking, Hermione…. As Head Girl, it's up to you to hold the standard at all times." Mimicking Professor McGonagall's voice, Emerald had done a near perfect impression of their Head Mistress, including her stern face and stance. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the other girl's antics before waving off the comment ''This is more important than the rules."

The sentiment wasn't lost to Emerald, a warm feeling coated her heart, this beautiful intelligent young woman who barely knew her was willing to risk rule breaking to take revenge on someone that had intentionally hurt the petite brunette. Her respect and loyalty grew for the intelligent young woman and she was grateful to have someone like Hermione in her life.

After discussing their plans a little further, the girls returned to Harry and Ron. The young men were holding drinks in their hands and talking to a group of Gryffindors Emerald hadn't met before. Harry noticed them coming and excused himself from the group, approaching Emerald with a slight smile and twinkling eyes. "What?" She asked curiously as Harry led her away, Emerald looking back and shrugged her shoulders at a furrowed brow Hermione. "You promised!" He answered, speech slurred. Emerald dug her heels into the ground, trying to stop their progress. "Harry, I haven't had nearly enough to drink yet for this!" Emerald shrieked slightly panicked. Harry pouted, making his vivid green eyes droop like a crying puppy. Emerald snorted in amusement at Harry's dramatics. "In a little while, I promise… Just let me get a few more in me, I don't think you understand how difficult this is for me." She stated, face pleading for him to understand. Harry relented, letting Emerald grab his hand, leading him back to Hermione and Ron.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emerald saw a flash of red and quickly looked over at the nearest sofa. Emerald stopped her movement, her jaw dropping and a gasp escaping her lips, there was Ginni Weasley in a very intimate position with Dean Thomas. The two locked in a heated embrace, very near to removing articles of clothing from each other. Harry followed her gaze, an expression of hurt and shock crossing his features, as they landed on his ex-girlfriend and his fellow housemate practically fucking in public. "Hey…" Emerald said distracting him, squeezing his hand gently, willing to do just about anything to stop the pain that Harry was obviously in at that moment. Harry shook his head to clear his addled thoughts and focused on Emerald, his expression still tinged with the pain he felt. "Shot?" She asked, successfully gaining Harry's full attention.

He took one more glance at the embracing pair, before turning resolutely from them, following Emerald to the table covered in now half empty bottles of alcohol. Emerald grabbed two small glasses filling them to the rim with the dark amber liquid, giving one to Harry and keeping one for herself. The two clinked their glasses together, glass hitting glass, saluting "Life and Friendship" drinking them in one go. Emerald didn't stop there she poured another round for them, this time saluting "To those who have left us." And when that one was downed, she poured a third, Harry commenting "You're going to be the death of me." In which she replied sarcastically "You can't die, you have a Dark Lord to kill, first. Besides' you're the BOY-WHO-LIVED! So, fucking live!" Eyes and expression challenging, she handed Harry his small glass, eyes daring him to tell her he couldn't handle it. She downed hers and nodded at his for him to drink it, which he did reluctantly.

Feeling the alcohol slide through her veins, like a garden snake in tall grass, Emerald embraced its pleasant affects whole heartedly. Feeling stupidly happy and courageous, she turned to Harry with a dopey smile "Alright, I think I'm ready… Let's go." The liquid courage had filled her with boldness; Emerald pulled Harry out of the common room and through the portrait hole. When reaching the hall, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, covering Emerald and himself fully. The two walked on tip-toes, regardless of their cover, making their way to the seventh floor corridor, Emerald leading them to their destination.

The petite chocolate brunette surveyed her surroundings before removing the invisibility cloak from herself. She remembered watching Draco pace back and forth in front of this wall, deciding that thinking about the place Draco had taken her and pacing until the door appeared was her best course of action, Emerald thought of all of the details of the room and began to walk back and forth, back and forth. On her third try, a solid door took shape on the once empty wall. Happy that it had actually worked Emerald waved Harry over. The vivid green eyed young man pulled the invisibility cloak from his own body and walked over to Emerald, curious about how she knew of the room of requirement. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he filed that question away for when they were both sober.

Emerald opened the door, the room exactly how she had remembered it, and walked in, Harry following closely behind her. Harry looked around the room curiously, before he walked over to the large magical stereo system in the corner. Getting right to it, He asked Emerald "What song?" Emerald looked at him nervously while she thought of all the songs she had danced to before. Sighing slightly, she went with her first choice "It's a muggle song…. My dance instructor was a fan of muggle music. It's my favorite… Do you know "Fireflies" by Ron Pope?" She asked while she slipped off her boots and socks from her feet. Harry began to search for it on the large stereo system, having not heard the song before. Using his wand to locate the song, he finally found it. Triumphantly he said "I found it!" Turning to Emerald with an encouraging smile he stated "Let me know when you're ready."

Let it be known, drunk or sober, high as a kite, or feet firmly planted on the ground, talent is talent. Something that expresses emotion like dance, real raw emotion, can't be diminished by any substance. If you have it, you have it and Emerald had talent so real, that from beginning to end, her body moved with the beat of a song to perfection. Her petite form ebbing and flowing with the music, like it was made for every note and word, an instrument of its own used to bring life to the different sounds combined. This kind of talent can make a person go mad, make them believe they have a god like presence, and when they suddenly stop using the talent that was given to them, it can cause devastating consequences.

The petite brunette clenched and unclenched her fists over and over again, she breathed in and out, trying to calm her nerves. The alcohol flowing through her veins pushed her forward and she turned to Harry giving him a nod. She was ready. At her signal, Harry began the music and sat with his back against the wall.

As if a harp being played, the first few cords of the music began to play and Emerald was compelled to move her body along. Just like old times, the music took her, the song using her body as an instrument to paint a physical representation of the emotion it contained. Raw emotional power flowed from her small body as she floated across the floor, high on her bare toes, the strain not showing on her neutral face. She leapt gracefully in the air, landing softly on her feet, her body knowing exactly what to do without her telling it. The type of dance she used was a cross between ballet and lyrical, not as restricting as ballet's precise movements, her body free to bend in a more relaxed manner. Completely emerged in her own world, she was unaware of the power and beauty her movements possessed and their affect on Harry's emotions as he watched her twist and turn in perfect sync with the notes of the heart breaking song.

Tears began to fill the vivid green eyes of Harry as he leaned his head back on the wall of the room of requirement and watched Emerald spill all the pent up emotion she felt on that dance floor. Never in his life had he felt so moved or connected to a song. She turned every lyric and note of the piano played into a life force of its own. Painting him a picture of the song's tragic meaning, just by using her body. He realized in that moment, that what he was seeing was beyond just ordinary dance, it wasn't as easy as memorizing choreography or knowing how to count out rhythm. This… This was art, this was dance, this was uncontrolled emotion, deep down hidden feelings and it was stunning. He wiped at his cheeks, attempting to remove the evidence of how touched he felt. Who would have thought someone so small, seeming so fragile, was full of this much talent?

The song ended and Emerald completed her dance, feeling slightly out of breath from the physical exertion. She looked over at Harry, partially hidden from her view by the shadows surrounding him, the room only being lit from the colorful lights above them. "What did you think?" She asked, curious of his opinion. She knew it had been awhile since she had danced, maybe he could tell, maybe she looked awful or awkward. Maybe she had lost her ability to dance and just looked like a trained seal. Harry stood, a determined expression crossing his tear stained face as he approached Emerald quickly cupping her warm cheek in his hand kissing her full on the mouth, not giving her time to think. Without realizing what she was doing, Emerald returned the kiss, fisting Harry's shirt in her small hand, pulling his body flush with hers. She tasted the cinnamon from the alcohol he had consumed earlier and the salt from his tears. All thoughts of her dance fleeing from her mind, the petite brunette focused completely on the way her mouth felt against Harry's. Sliding her hands up and around his neck, she clung to him and he to her, trying to convey the way he felt about her dance through that kiss.

A slamming door broke the two apart, Harry grabbing his wand out of his pocket and pushing Emerald behind him for her protection. "Who's there?" He said aggressively, posed for action, his wand at the ready. Casting a Lumos, he searched the room looking all over for someone else's presence. Seeing no one and feeling safe at last, he lowered his wand saying "Must have been the wind." Emerald gave his back a skeptical look. Feeling unsure about his assumption, she could have sworn she saw Harry close the door securely behind them.

Shrugging off the possibility of being watched, the two mildly intoxicated Gryffindors made their way back to the common room under the invisibility cloak, the kiss they just shared on both of their minds.


	18. Ch 17 A Bitter Revenge

**I do not own Potter or Draco...boo-flippin-hoo :(**

**Author's Note: Draco's POV of Emerald and Harry in the Room of Requirement. As always... Read and Please Review...**

* * *

Draco's POV

The blonde aristocratic Slytherin sat alone in the Room of Requirement on what should have been one of the most exciting days of his young adult life. Choosing his own company in lieu of the party goers in his own house, he had made an appearance of course, but, as soon as Pansy tried to attach herself to his side, he excused himself with promises of returning, ones he had no intention of keeping.

He looked everywhere for Blaise, but came up empty handed, his best mate having gone missing shortly after the quidditch match. Draco wondered where Blaise was disappearing to lately and when he asked the mischievous wizard where he had been, Blaise would reply with a wave of his hand "It's just family, matters." His face reflecting a nonchalant attitude that seemed forced to Draco. Draco called bullshit, he knew the other young man too well and he was lying through his teeth.

And why would he rather be alone on the day he had single handedly kicked Harry Potter's ass? What brought him out of the common room and away from all the alcohol and his fan girls? Fucking Harry Potter, of course. Without even knowing it, the bespectacled jackass had killed Draco's victorious mood. Thirty minutes after the game his good mood flew right out the window because Draco might have won that game, fair and square, but, Potter was spending the evening with the girl... his fucking girl.

His foul mood simmered, anger and something else unspeakable filling his chest as he light his cigarette and took a pull, smoke rising into the dimly lit room. Draco grabbed the half empty bottle of Firewhisky, poured his self a generous amount and swallowed it in one large gulp. Fuck Harry Potter. He really tried not to think of what they were doing, he really tried not to think of them at all. But, after the kiss they had shared on their outing to Diagon Alley, he couldn't help but think he was on his way to claiming the lively petite brunette as his own. He had forgotten that she had been spending a lot of time with the Boy Wonder while she had been avoiding him.

The Hero would never accept her as is, he would try to change and fix her. Mend the pieces he viewed as flawed and broken, fix her up into the perfect little house wife, make her into the person he wanted her to be. Draco knew if the Oh- so- pure Gryffindor ever found out about Emerald's drug addiction or that she had even used drugs for that matter, he'd walk through Hades to try and save her, to cast her demons and "no" good parts out. Because that's what Potter did, it was who he was, a fixer, a hero, a fucking do-gooder. Hell, the whole pitiful crew was like that; Granger, Potter and Weasel.

Unfortunately for Potter, he had no idea who Emerald really was. He was infatuated with her, of who she appeared to be. Fuck… she challenged the Golden Boy and didn't let him push her around. Draco was sure Potter found that attractive, no one else had ever attempted to put him in his place. It wasn't just that, Draco mussed, the Savior must have felt a kinship of sorts with the chocolate brunette. Loss did that to people. She was also as smart as a whip, damn near as smart as Granger, if not just as smart. Draco thought it was fucking fantastic every time the jade eyed girl lifted her hand before Hermione; it was nice to see the Gryffindor Princess challenged for her position as the Golden Girl.

For being as small as the petite brunette was, you'd think she'd be meek and timid, like a scared little mouse. Quite the contrary, she was feisty, power seeping from her veins… Her beautiful jade eyes firing uncontrolled hate and anger when she got furious or felt wronged. She was dead sexy when she verbally assaulted the bane of his existance, standing her ground against Potter that day by the Black Lake. Draco decided there and then that Emerald was his and she would be, he was sure of it.

Exhaling, Draco blew a puff of smoke into the air, his cigarette just about done; he took a final pull before extinguishing the butt. Emerald just had to realize that Draco was the better match for her, that he didn't want to change her, he wanted her as is, fucked up parts and all. He liked her issues and supposed baggage; it made her more human and touchable. It made her ugly on the inside, more like him.

The thoughtful blonde's ears perked up at the sound of muffled voices coming through the walls. He slid further into the shadows concealing himself from view. Whoever was entering had obviously asked for the same type of room he had asked for, having no escape, he was stuck there to witness whatever was about to happen. Luckily, stealth was a quality he possessed. Quickly thinking, he grabbed the glass and Firewhisky off of the floor height round table, hiding the evidence that someone else was here from view, just in the nick of time, too. The door swung open, light filtering in from the hall; two figures entered the room, the door closing behind them. Draco soon realized, after a second look, that they were in fact the two people he was just thinking about. Fucking Potter and Emerald, both seeming mildly intoxicated, their slurred speech and slight swaying motion giving it away.

For unknown reasons Draco's heart did a weird flip-flop in his chest and he felt like fleeing as quickly as he could. Potter was saying something the blonde Slytherin couldn't make out as the bane of his existence walked over to the large wizarding stereo system. Emerald stood by herself in the middle of the large dance floor, Draco could tell by the clenching and unclenching of the young woman's fists that she was preparing herself to do something. Glued to the spot, He watched as the young woman nodded her head at Potter, giving him a signal for whatever it was he was about to do.

Music filled the room and Draco's jaw fell open in surprise as he watched Emerald begin to dance. She was dancing for Potter, after Blaise and he had practically begged her; she was actually dancing for fucking Potter. All thoughts soon left Draco's mind as he watched the petite young woman use her body to illustrate the meaning of the song. Speechless, that's what he became as emotion over, took him…

The blonde wizard didn't know if he believed in God or gods or whatever, but at this moment, he believed that something religious was occurring right before his silver eyes. The amount of raw power that Emerald was displaying was almost hard to look at, almost blinding. As the young woman bared her soul for all to see, Draco felt emotion well up in his chest at her vulnerability. The meaning of the songs tragic words and melody captured perfectly with every muscle Emerald moved in time to the beat. She made him feel, feel the pain the singer felt as he sang the words of the song, painted him a picture, wrote him a story of how it all played out. He had never seen something more beautiful in his entire life. As the song ended, Draco exhaled the breath he had been holding. Feeling overwhelmed with emotion, if he was anyone else, he probably would have cried, or shed a tear or two.

He shook his head, attempting to clear the emotions he felt, focusing on Emerald, trying to hear what she was saying to Potter. Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched Potter push himself off of the wall and walk determinedly over to the petite brunette, kissing her full on her pouty lips. As if punched in the gut, the blonde Slytherin felt all of the air escape his lungs as Emerald lifted her small hand to fist it in Potter's shirt, pulling his worst enemy closer to him. What the fuck? Draco thought angrily, as he watched the two embrace. His heart hammering in his chest violently, nausea rolling in his stomach, making him feel sick.

Having seen more than enough, Draco stood and marched out of the Room of Requirement, seething and out for revenge. He walked briskly back down to the Dungeons and into his common room, seeking out Pansy Parkinson. Smirking at the wide-eyed pug looking girl as he approached her "Hey Pans, come with me." The young woman batted her too-thick mascara coated eyelashes, her attempt at flirting making Draco want to throw up. "I thought you'd never ask, Dracooo." She purred in what she considered to be a seductive voice. Getting up from her seated position and smiling triumphantly at the other Slytherin girls. The angry blonde Slytherin wasted no time in pleasantries; he grabbed her arm, almost painfully and dragged her to his dormitory, kicking the door closed behind him. Fuck Emerald Amellus, Potter could have her.


	19. Ch 18 TskTsk Emerald

**Harry Potter, the Magical World,and all of J.k. Rowling's awesome characters are not mine. I am just toying with them. The plot and Emerald, however are my creations...**

**Author's Note: I promised myself over and over again that I wouldn't beg for reviews... But, I'm getting a little frustrated, people seem to be reading my story and some of you have even chosen to follow me or favorite me. I guess, I need reassurance that I should continue with my story. I know it's a little raw in areas, especially in the first chapters I posted, I have every intention of going back and editing once I complete/post the story in full. If you guys and gals have a few seconds time please drop me a brief comment to let me know what you think. Believe it or not, a lot of thought and endless hours go into writing, and every author at some point wants to know TRULY what their readers think. I really want to know! It will help me become a better writer and it will encourage me to keep posting. Anywhoo! Here is the next installment of Fireflies... Hope you all enjoy it.**

**REMEMBER: READ AND REVIEW, pretty please with a "nauge" shaped cherry on top! :)**

**P.S. IF you guys wondered who I imagined Emerald to look like, in my sick twisted mind she looks like India Eisley!**

**P.S.S. If I feel encouraged, I might post another chapter today... Food for thought.**

* * *

Early evening of the following day, Emerald finally surfaced from the covers of her four poster bed in the girl's dormitory. Feeling like Hell had swallowed her whole, the petite witch opened her dried out jade eyes. Every blink and twitch causing pain to rocket through her optic nerve and into her brain. Holy shit! She felt like death. The hung-over young woman sat up slowly in her bed, feeling dizzy and nauseated. She clutched at her forehead, the pain there amplified by her sudden movement. How much alcohol had she consumed last night? Looking over at her side table, she noticed a small vial full of a red liquid and a piece of folded parchment.

Relief filled her up as she grabbed the vial, uncorking it and drinking it in one gulp, recognizing the cherry colored potion as the Hang-over Cure. Feeling much better than she did upon waking, she unfolded the parchment to read the missive wrote inside.

**Thought you could use this. **

**Harry**

Emerald smiled at the vivid green-eyed wizard's thoughtfulness. At the thought of Harry, memories surfaced in her mind of the kiss they had shared the night before. Confusion soon set in, her feelings for the bespectacled young man and for the blonde aristocratic Slytherin, at war with each other. She realized Draco had been correct in his analysis of Harry's feelings towards her; he did in fact like Emerald. In the heat of the moment she had allowed him to kiss her, encouraged him, her hand grabbing his shirt and pulling him into her. What the fuck was she doing? Kissing two men within a couple of days of each other, without any thought of their emotions.

Emerald felt like she might have gotten herself into a situation that wouldn't be easy for her to get out of. She had feelings for them both and wasn't that just fucking grand! Not only was she in the middle of battling her addiction, trying to find out who was giving Skeeter photos and information. But now, she had to deal with this, having feelings for two different wizards. God didn't like her very much! She sighed in exasperation, scrubbing her hand across her face and rubbing her pounding temples, the jumbled thoughts causing her to get a headache, even after taking the Hang-over Cure.

Why did her life have to be so difficult? Broodingly, she climbed out of the safety of her bed, found her black satchel and opened the mother of pearl medicine box, removed a single loose pill and swallowed it down. Forget it! She'd deal with all of this nonsense later. Peace was all she wanted right now. Instantly she felt calm, the chaotic thoughts disappearing quickly from her brain. Smiling serenely, she gathered her things, deciding a shower was in order.

After her shower, Emerald chose to go to the library rather than attend the evening meal, not wanting to come face to face with the object or objects of her earlier confusion. Ignoring the issue seemed like the best course of action for her at this point. She searched the many shelves looking for a good read, something that would distract her completely, lowering her dosage of nauge to one pill at a time had meant that the euphoric affects they provided would only last a short time and the magical pills only provided the minimum relief. Her thoughts weren't negative, but she could still think, her brain had developed a sort of loophole, she could still recall the images of Harry and Draco clearly, of the kisses she shared with both men.

Finally finding a book that looked interesting, Emerald settled herself at a table in a far corner away from the main floor of the library. She became engrossed with the story, taken away by the author's unique talent. The creative writing carrying her far away from Hogwarts and the problems she faced. Fully absorbed by the book, Emerald was startled by chair legs scraping against the polished wooden floor from the seat across from her.

She looked up, irritated with whoever had interrupted her reading. Her narrowed eyes falling on the dreamy looking Luna Lovegood, the blonde Ravenclaw taking a seat and smiling brightly at Emerald. "Hello." Luna said in a voice not from this world, not noticing Emerald's irritated state or maybe she did and just didn't give a fig about it. Emerald wondered if it was at all possible that the happy-go-lucky witch partook in some "extra-curricular" activities, or was she just naturally this happy all the fucking time. Placing her book flat on the table to hold her place, Emerald gave the other girl her full attention. "Hi." She responded looking at Luna, waiting for the blonde to say something more. An awkward silence fell, in which Emerald questioned Luna's sanity and the misty blue eyed witch continued to stare with wide eyes at her, not speaking a word. Unable to take the odd behavior any longer, Emerald spoke "Um…. Did you need something?" She asked, hoping that her voice sounded friendly and encouraging. "Oh, yes." Luna said in answer without further explanation of her presence. "Well, what is it?" The petite brunette asked attempting to push Luna to get on with it; she really wanted to get back to her book. "Harry likes you." Luna said pointedly, her expression not changing. Emerald hid the surprise she felt at the girl's words with polite interest

"Oh?" She said in question, wondering where this conversation was headed. Luna nodded her head north and south slowly "Draco Malfoy does, too." Her misty disembodied voice was starting to grate on Emerald's nerves, why the fuck did she care if both young men liked her. Emerald made an effort to gain control of her temper before she responded to Luna; she liked the Ravenclaw and didn't want to be too harsh with her. "Why do you care?" She asked keeping her expression neutral and her voice calm, monotone. "I don't… But, you should." The misty blue eyes cleared, focusing completely on Emerald's jade ones, the aloofness in her voice disappearing as she stated "You can't have both of them." Emerald wanted to roll her eyes and scream at the witch in front of her that of course she already knew that. Instead, she thought carefully on Luna's words realizing that she was in fact right.

Exhaling heavily, Emerald looked away from Luna's piercing gaze, there was something uncanny about staring into her eyes, like she could peer into your very soul and see all of your secrets. "I'm not sure who I like, yet." Emerald said continuing to avoid Luna's gaze. Tinkling laughter was the response that Emerald received from Luna, surprised at her sudden outburst the petite brunette looked up a confused expression on her face "You do know… You just choose not to see it." Emerald lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the blonde's response. What did she mean by that? "Malfoy must be angry with you." Emerald had no idea what Luna was talking about she hadn't seen Draco or talked to him since before the game, yesterday. He had no reason to be upset with her, well, unless he knew about the kiss between her and Harry. That was unlikely, no one had seen them and even if they had, she didn't think he had any reason to be angry, they weren't an item, not to her knowledge.

When Emerald didn't respond to her comment about Draco, Luna continued, explaining her reasoning "He attended breakfast and lunch with Pansy Parkinson and they were awfully friendly." Emerald read between the lines of Luna's cryptic statement, a sick feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She remembered something being said by Blaise during their game of truth or dare in the Room of Requirement; Blaise believed that Draco and this Pansy girl had a physical relationship. "Hope it works out for you Emerald." Luna said to the distracted brunette, consumed by the possibility of Draco liking another girl. The mystical blonde stood from the table and left, Emerald barely registering her departure.

Emerald shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts, picked up her book and attempted to let the words on the pages take her away again. It didn't work; flashes of Draco kissing a faceless girl entered her mind making her slam the book shut and get up from the table, an itchy feeling, like the need to move motivating her to leave the library. She needed to find something to do before her thoughts made her lose whatever self-control she had and she took every last one of her nauge. She let the library doors slam behind her as she made her way down the main hall of Hogwarts.

Coming to a halt six feet from the stairs, there, like her fucked up head had summoned them, was Draco Malfoy kissing a witch with jet black chin length bobbed hair. Emerald's jaw fell open and her heart began to hammer in her chest, its beat causing the temples in her head to pound viciously. Fire coursed through her veins as she watched the scene before her. Having had his fill of the kiss, Draco released the girl's mouth, his silver eyes finding Emerald's wide jade ones, as if he had been compelled to look to at her.

The look in his eyes instantly cooled Emerald's rage, like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. His silver orbs were iced over, like snowy mountain tops, he appeared to be looking through Emerald and not at her, like she was just a dust particle in the air. Insignificant, unworthy of his attention and time. He wrapped his arm around Pansy and led the girl in the opposite direction, away from the petite brunette. Emerald had never felt so gob smacked in her life, so infuriated with or hurt by someone. What the fuck was wrong with her? What the hell had just happened? With tears in her eyes she made her way up to Gryffindor Tower, in search of Harry, knowing that he'd comfort her without asking the source of her distress.

Practically running, Emerald made it to the Gryffindor Common Room in record time, her heart still pounding in her chest. She searched through the busy common area with tear clouded eyes until she saw a shock of messy dark hair. She ran over to the bespectacled wizard uncaring of the amount of stares she was attracting "Harry!" She said in a sob. The Savior looked at Emerald in concern, noting her teary eyes and panicked state, before opening his arms to the petite chocolate brunette, who ran into them, clutching at him as if her life depended on it. He wrapped her up in his arms securely, allowing her to stay there and cry her heart out without a word.

What felt like hours later, after Emerald had finally calmed, Harry let go of the petite young woman in his arms and wiped at the tear tracks left on her pink face. Emerald could tell by Harry's searching gaze that he was very interested in knowing what had caused the petite brunette's suffering. Nevertheless, he stayed silent and Emerald didn't bother rationalizing her fit. To her own ears, her explanation sounded ridiculous, she wouldn't dare share it with Harry.

She stared at the bespectacled young man as if really seeing him for the first time, truly believing in that moment that it was him with whom she belonged. Not that Draco was an option any longer, his earlier actions made Emerald want to avoid him at all costs. She felt embarrassed and betrayed by the blonde Slytherin and to think she had defended him to Harry, who had ultimately been right about Draco, she should have listened. It never crossed her mind that Draco could possibly have seen her in a very similar position the night prior. It never occurred to her that maybe he was angered by her actions. In that moment all Emerald thought about were her own feelings of betrayal.

Emerald knew without a doubt that Harry wouldn't be off kissing other girls behind her back, he was loyal, beyond loyal and would no doubt do anything and everything to protect Emerald from even herself. She respected Harry, had a kinship with him, he was good for her. Harry had become a little worried by Emerald's silence "Do you feel better now?" He asked softly, tucking a strand of her chocolate hair behind her ear and staring into her jade eyes questioningly. Confident in her decision, Emerald nodded her head in answer before she pressed her lips to Harry's without warning. He immediately returned the kiss, sliding his fingers into her long chocolate locks, to hold her head in place.

Kissing Harry wasn't anything like kissing Draco. It wasn't a war of lips and tongues, it wasn't a battle for dominance, it was soft and sensual, pure, they were equals. It didn't ignite hot lava in her veins, the warmth from this kiss spread slowly, taking it's time to travel from her head to her toes creating a pleasantly warm feeling throughout her body. When they finally broke a part, a smile spread across Harry's face, one that made his eyes twinkle happily, he whispered a soft "Wow." Emerald chuckled in amusement, her spirits lifted by the decision she had made. Yes, Harry was definitely the better choice. Draco Malfoy could get fucked.


	20. Ch 19 Lucky's

**Disclaimer: Not mine...not mine... not mine**

* * *

The week following Emerald's decision on Harry ran so smoothly that the petite witch couldn't believe she was living her life. Feeling like she might have switched bodies with someone who had the Midas touch, she would pinch her skin often, trying to wake from whatever beautiful dream world she had landed in. Lady Luck, that fickle bitch, seemed to be on her side in everything she did. Why even in Potions, Professor Snape had congratulated her on a job well done. Granted it was under a fresh batch of Veritasium, one that her and her partner Neville Longbottom had created. But, the circumstances of the praise hardly mattered to Emerald; he had even awarded Gryffindor 20 house points. You can only imagine the shock and awe registering on everyone's faces when this occurred, the Slytherin students taking it especially hard, no one but them had ever received house points from their Head of House before.

By the time Saturday had arrived Emerald felt lulled into a tranquil state of mind, she let the wall surrounding her fragile sanity come down and allowed herself to feel happy in her current situation. She didn't even feel an iota of nervousness about her and Hermione's plans for that evening, believing whole-heartedly that everything would work out in their favor. You would think that she would have learned by now that her life was never that easy, that just when things began to get easy for her, a tidal wave of bullshit would rush in, crushing her hopes and dreams. Poor, poor silly little girl with too much optimism and faith in life, her troubles were just beginning…

At a quarter past ten in the evening, Hermione and Emerald began to dress for their little adventure away from the castle, having told Harry and Ron that they were tired from the impromptu snow ball fight they had participated in earlier that day against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The unsuspecting young men bid them a goodnight, each kissing their respective partner in parting. Feeling a little guilty for not having told them, the girls stayed silent as they both dressed in all black, the customary attire of people that were up to no good or just simply wanted to stay hidden. Feeling ready, Emerald followed Hermione out of the dormitory on tip toes, into the common room and out of the Fat Lady's Portrait, unseen by anyone. They made it to the First Floor Corridor and were just rounding the corner when fucking Malfoy of all people spotted Emerald in the light of his wand. "Well, Well… What do we have here?" Thinking quickly Emerald pushed Hermione into the shadows, knowing Draco would be far less sever with her than he would be with the muggleborn witch. Hermione immediately extinguished her wand and made herself as still as possible. Seeing that the intelligent brunette was safe from the corner of her eye, she stalked towards Draco a bitter taste coating her mouth like bile or something far more disgusting. Standing a few feet from the tip of his wand, the petite brunette stood as tall as she could with her short stature, refusing to let the blonde bastard see what his presence did to her. Anger and a smidge of hate made her jade eyes cold and unfeeling, their normal color turning a sinister shade of green similar to the killing curse in his wand light.

Draco for his part seemed as composed as ever. Only his rock hard granite eyes told the story of his dislike for the girl in front of him. His stance was relaxed, almost bored and the smirk on his face looked more malevolent than it normally did. Emerald chose to stay silent, her glare saying all she needed to say for herself. Do your worst she thought angrily, eyes challenging the blonde before her to give her a reason to take him the fuck out. Having enough of their staring contest, Draco rolled his eyes dramatically "Tsk… tsk… Out in the halls after hours, little snake? What would Potter think about that?" He asked mockingly, spitting Harry's name at her like it was blasphemy against Jesus Christ. Emerald stayed stock still, her breathing picking up as she attempted to remain calm as Draco circled around her like a jungle cat playing with it's prey.

She didn't answer his question, refusing to take his bait. "No response? Is he here with you, then?" Draco asked almost gleeful with the prospect of catching Harry out and about after curfew. He used his wand to search the area more thoroughly, coming up empty handed; he focused the bright light back on Emerald's face. She imitated the smirk he was so well known for wearing, mocking the blonde asshole right to his face, uncaring of the consequences he would no doubt dish out to her. Images of him kissing the pug-faced bimbo flying recklessly through her brain, making her feel justified in her rage.

Having enough of her silence, Draco shoved the petite brunette roughly, her back colliding with a stone wall painfully. He held her there, his breathing becoming shallow from the amount of anger that he felt for the jade eyed minx in his rough grasp. He whispered harshly against the shell of her ear "Tell me little snake, when Potter kisses that lovely little mouth of yours, do you wish it was my lips against yours? When you close those jadeite eyes at night is it my touch that you wish to feel?" The exhaled breath on Emerald's ear caused her to shiver in response and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest, she hoped to God that he couldn't feel the hammering muscle through her thin thermal black top.

She inhaled deeply finding the strength within her to respond, her voice much louder than Draco's "You fucking wish! Where's your pug-faced hussy, Draco? How would she feel if she could see you right now, pressing me up against this wall, demanding to know if it's you that I want. If it's you that I desire…I bet she wouldn't like that. How would she feel if she knew that every fucking time you kissed her thin lips, you wished it was my supple ones, that every time you slid your fingers through her course hair, it was my soft tresses you desired to touch? Harry warned me about you and your intentions, I should have fucking listened!" Emerald finished angrily pulling herself from his grasp, how dare he man-handle her like that. He has some nerve asking her these things; he could have had her… he chose Parkinson. This was his fault.

Draco scoffed derisively in Emerald's face, he couldn't believe the audacity this girl had in blaming this whole fucking debacle on him. "You can't be serious?! YOU kissed Potter before I ever thought about touching, Pansy!" Draco seethed through clenched teeth, eyes menacing, finger pressed firmly into her chest! As if someone lifted a curtain, Emerald's perception shifted, he'd seen. The slamming door in the Room of Requirement, it was him.

Her eyes widened as dawning realization took a hold of her. Deflating, Emerald cleared her throat, a nervous tickle now present. How foolish, this was clearly her fault. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she concluded it was already too late. She had committed to Harry and Draco didn't want to do anything to her but rub it in her face that her actions had caused this. He took his revenge out on her with Pansy, just like she would do, just like any person with Slytherin tendencies would do. Fuck her life… Feeling like a million pounds of shit just landed on her head, she shrugged her shoulders "Well, I can't change any of this. It's too late, we made our choices. So… Whatever my punishment is for being out after curfew is, go ahead and give it to me and let's be done with it already." She cast her eyes away from him, avoiding his gaze, unwilling to face the triumph she assumed she'd see there.

So, that was it then, Draco thought to himself. That's all she was going to say in her defense, his anger simmered unchecked as he thought of the punishment he would dish out to her for being out after curfew "Detention, tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp, in the trophy room, I'll be overseeing it." He said authoritively, his Head Boy persona in full affect. Emerald nodded her head in her heart doing a weird flip flop in her chest at the idea of spending an indefinite amount of time in his presence. The petite brunette only lifting her eyes after the blonde Slytherin had began to walk away. She watched him turn down a hall, before searching the dark for Hermione.

Feeling like a ton of bricks had just landed on her, Emerald whispered "It's safe now, Hermione." The intelligent young woman came out of the shadows a sympathetic frown marring her pretty face. "You heard?" Emerald assumed as she faced Hermione, hoping her friend would not think badly of her. Hermione nodded her head north and south, as she pulled Emerald into a hug. "Let's go! Before it gets too late." Hermione said, changing the subject back to the matter at hand. Emerald nodded, getting her head back into the game before following Hermione to the front doors of the castle, Emerald remembering the last time she had tried to use them to get out of the castle.

"Um, Hermione…. They'll be locked up tight." She said pointing her finger to the doors just ahead. Hermione huffed in exasperation "How could I have been so stupid!" She said hitting herself dramatically on the forehead. "We can't go through the hidden tunnel, Malfoy headed in that direction. I guess we'll have to go another time." Hermione said annoyed that she didn't think of these things before their outing. Emerald smirked at Hermione, her mood elevating. She could get them out. Seeing the petite brunette's gloating expression the Head Girl furrowed her brow in puzzlement. "What are you smiling at? If we can't get out of here, we can't find out who sent that blasted picture to Rita, Emerald." The intelligent brunette crossed her arms across her chest, her vexation visible in her face. "We can… I can get us out." Emerald said arrogantly, her defeat from earlier dissipating rapidly. "Well!" Hermione said in frustration, tired of Emerald talking about it, she just wanted her to get on with it already. Emerald's face turned serious for a moment before she said earnestly "Do you promise not to tell, Hermione?" Hermione rolled her eyes responding with a "Yes… Yes of course! Geez… just do it already, we're wasting time." Emerald nodded her head before she closed her eyes and focused on her inner animal being. She called the black and brown raccoon forward, willing her body to morph into her animal form.

Right before Hermione's wide eyes and open mouth, Emerald's form began to shift, the petite brunette shrunk in size, her long tresses shortening to black and brown fur as it began to grow all over her small body and fluffy tail. Her ears moved to the top of her head becoming pointed similar to cat ears. Her nose and jaw elongating and a jet black mask of fur covering the only thing that resembled the human Emerald, her jade eyes. The tiny little paws of the cute raccoon reminded Hermione of little hands, no wonder they were so good at being mischievous. She thought for certain that this animal was definitely a good representation of her friend.

Exhaling the breath she didn't realize she was holding, Hermione bent forward and patted the little animal's small furry head. "Emerald?" She asked to reassure herself that this was really happening. That her friend was an illegal animagus, just like Sirius and James Potter and most disturbingly, Rita bloody Skeeter. The little raccoon made a chittering sound in response, before scurrying up one of the large Marble pillars, using it's hand like paws to grasp the handle on one of the windows, it's latch coming open easy for the clever animal.

Emerald used her small body to escape out onto the window's ledge and the branches of the nearby tree to land on the ground below. She ran over to the doors of the castle, using her strong teeth to gnaw on the metal chain that was used to keep it closed tight. Finally, feeling the tough metal give, the little bandit pulled the long chain free from the door, before she pushed the doors open; cooing to Hermione to let her know it was safe to leave. The intelligent brunette hurried over to her escape route, looking behind her quickly to make sure there wouldn't be any witnesses, seeing it was safe, she exited the castle with a huge smile on her face and followed the little raccoon down the path to Hogsmeade.

Arriving safely in Hogsmeade, Emerald found a set of bushes to change back into her human form. She righted her clothes, before returning to Hermione. "You're full of all kinds of secrets! I would have never guessed you were an animagus, Emerald. What else are you keeping from me?" Hermione asked genuinely curious about the other young woman's life prior to attending Hogwarts. Emerald shrugged "I don't usually talk about my past, so how could you have known? Besides, I don't change into my raccoon form often. "She responded while they began to walk into Hogsmeade, careful to stay off of the path and in the shadows, just in case there were professors out for a midnight stroll or drink.

Hermione nodded her head in comprehension; she knew Emerald didn't like talking about herself. "Who taught you how to do that?" Hermione asked, her curiosity peeked, Emerald's past a mystery to her. The petite brunette smiled softly at the memory "My mother… It was the summer before my Sixth year, I had seen her turn into her animagus dozens upon dozens of times and I wanted to know so bad if I could do it, too. I begged her to show me, to teach me ALL of the time. She always told me no, said I wasn't old enough… and then out of nowhere, that summer, she asked me if I still wanted to learn. Of course, I said yes… I spent that entire summer trying and then finally two weeks before I was to go back to Beauxbatons, I did it! I think she knew she was going to die way before she ever got diagnosed with Lymphoma. I think it was her last gift to me." Emerald finished with a sad smile, the memory of her mother's patience and love making her miss the beautiful woman, greatly.

Hermione wiped the tears inconspicuously from her cheeks, turning her face from Emerald to hide the evidence of the sorrow she felt for the chocolate brunette walking beside her. She couldn't imagine losing her own mother; it had to be so hard for Emerald. The young women stopped walking when they reached the apparation point. Hermione held her arm out for Emerald to take; having a clear picture of the muggle area they were heading to in her mind. The petite brunette grabbed a hold without question, trusting the young woman beside her with every fiber of her being. Hermione spun them on the spot and the familiar feeling of being sucked through a straw filled both young women before they landed on their feet in an area of muggle London that appeared to be full of pubs and dance clubs.

The streets were crowded with people who were full of spirits. Their slurred speech and inability to walk a straight line made Emerald believe that they were full of alcohol and probably many other substances. Neither of them having been here before, they held on to each other, fearing that they might get lost in the huge crowd of people moving from one bar to the next. Just up ahead was a huge neon red sign blazing the name LUCKY's in bold print. Emerald pointed to their obvious destination, signaling to Hermione that, that was where they needed to be and the girls began to move carefully through the hustle and bustle on the side walk, attempting not to bump into anyone.

After several tense moments of avoiding the drunken slew, the young women finally made it to the security guard standing behind the roped off entrance in front of the black building. His bright yellow Security Shirt causing Emerald's eyes to tear from it's obnoxious color. "Need some I.D., ladies." He said, his voice deep from years of smoking, as he looked over each girl from head to foot. Emerald immediately pulled out hers and handed it to the man. While Hermione searched the contents of her bag, and found hers. Being muggleborn, Hermione had a real I.D. one that allowed her to drive a muggle car as well as enter seedy establishments, like this one. Finally finding it, she handed hers over, letting out a relieved sigh. He inspected both of them, finding them acceptable and handing the I.D.'s back to their respective owners, dropped the rope and allowed them to enter the pub.

The witches walked in, inspecting their surroundings, it was incredibly dark in there, not much light, besides the large fixtures depicting different types of alcohol hanging over the pool tables and small clear "Christmas Tree Lights" scattered around the room. The music was so loud, you could barely hear yourself think, let alone carry a conversation with the person next to you. The heavy bass of the dance mix causing Emerald's ears to ache painfully. Smoke filled every crevice in the room; the occupants seemed to all have cigarettes and cigars lit. The young women made their way to the large black marble bar, Emerald ordering a beer for each of them. She handed one to Hermione, who shrugged saying "What the hell." Before taking a big swallow of the bitter liquid. Emerald laughed, having never seen Hermione seem so nonchalant about anything that might get them into trouble. The girls found a small table in the corner of the room where they could see the entrance to the bar perfectly, but they were hidden from view. They sat down, searching the many grinding bodies, to see if Rita Skeeter or anyone that looked familiar was present.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait long to see the overly bleached blonde hair of Rita come bouncing in, her cigarette smoke curling in the air all around her as she sashayed, in what Emerald assumed was suppose to be an attractive way, to the bar. She winked provocatively at the bar tender before leaning in to whisper something in his ear, her cleavage pushing against the bar top giving the man a more than respectful view. Emerald felt her disgust for the trashy woman grow, thinking to herself that no one with an ounce of respect for themselves would act like that. The much older woman took a seat at the bar, crossing her legs, revealing her black slip and dimple riddled thighs from under her putrid green short skirt. "Eeew…" Emerald said in disgust, gaining a giggle from Hermione who shared a similar expression to the one Emerald had on her face.

"She might as well stand on the street corner; at least there the old bitty might make a sickle or two. Have you ever seen anything like her, showing off all of that age spotted skin?" Emerald asked appalled at Skeeter's behavior and attire. Hermione couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped her at Emerald's colorful description of Rita Skeeter. Soon, Emerald joined in, lightening the tense mood considerably. Keeping an eye on the door and on Rita, Emerald and Hermione sipped their beers as they talked quietly. Hermione finally bringing up the event that had taken place prior to them leaving the castle "Emerald, I know you like Harry and he obviously likes you, too." The intelligent brunette said, thinking of her words carefully before she said them, not wanting to anger her friend. "I care about you both and I want the both of you to be happy, if that's together, great…. However, please don't do anything that might hurt him. Harry's been through enough, if you aren't sure that he's the right person for you, don't lead him on, it would devastate him." Hermione finished, clutching Emerald's hand, pleading with her eyes for the chocolate brunette to understand that she was just looking out for her best friend. Emerald shook her head in the negative "It's Harry… I'm with Harry, Hermione. You don't have to worry; I have no intentions of hurting him." She stared into Hermione's eyes, allowing the other girl to search them for deceit, seeing none there, Hermione relaxed her posture, smiling happily at Emerald.

A niggling, gnawing feeling hit the chocolate brunette deep in her gut, making her doubt her resolve. Flashes of Draco pushing her up against that stone wall and the way it felt to have his breath caress her ear lobe entered her mind. Images of him kissing her muddled her thoughts and she had to shake her head to clear them, resolutely refusing to think about the blonde Slytherin. Something had caught Hermione's attention and Emerald looked over at the entrance of the pub, just in time to see a person in a dark blue velvet hooded cape enter and head towards the bleach blonde woman chatting the bar tender up.

The young women watched as feminine hands reached under the cape, removing a large white envelope and handed it to Rita Skeeter. Hermione went to get up from the table, but Emerald grabbed her hand just in time, telling her to wait "I'll go after the person in the cape, you get Rita." Emerald ordered, forming a plan in her mind. Emerald waited until the hooded figure and Rita, envelope clutched in her hand, departed from the bar, before quickly rising from the table "Get her now, Hermione! I'll meet you in the alley, right next to here." Emerald said, determined to find out who was giving that loose woman information about her and her family. She walked quickly out of the door to the pub and made an abrupt left, as soon as she spotted the dark navy blue cape. She carefully followed a good distance behind the hidden figure, not wanting to draw attention to herself or alert them to her presence.

The streets were much more crowded ahead and Emerald for a split second thought that she had lost the hooded figure, before spotting the end of the blue cape again as they turned down a side street. She jogged to catch up, not wanting to give them the chance to disapparate. Turning the corner at a run Emerald slid to a stop, her mouth falling open in shock as she caught a glimpse of the person who had caused her grief. Bright flaming red hair, freckled face, it was Ginny Weasley and that fucking bitch had just disapparated.

Emerald growled in anger, furious with the red head. Before turning around and heading back to Hermione, hoping that the intelligent witch had cornered Rita Skeeter, Emerald had a few questions she'd like to ask her. She walked as quickly as she could to the alley she had described to Hermione and froze, there Hermione stood, Rita Skeeter's wand firmly in her grip as she held her own at the ready daring the disheveled mess with red lipstick smeared across her face, to do something. Emerald was impressed with the fierceness on Hermione's face, knowing now better than ever that the rumors of the intelligent brunette's talents were true. She smirked at the predicament the despicable woman had gotten herself in, before walking resolutely over to her and snatching the large envelope out of her hand. "I believe this is mine." She said smiling down into the shaking woman's face, unchecked anger swarming like killer bees in her stomach.

This was the woman that had brought her father's affair to light; this was the woman who had announced his disloyalty to the world. She had embarrassed Emerald, caused her pain, it was only right that she repaid the favor-in full- plus interest. Emerald felt rage coat her insides, taint her blood and cast her heart in iron. The petite young woman drew back her fist and let it go wildly, with a suffering cry, into the older woman's pathetic face, taking joy in watching her head ricochet off of the brick wall she had crumpled against in fear. She laughed at the sniveling mess before her "Do you get some sick joy out of destroying people's lives, Rita?" She asked while belting the woman as hard as she could in the stomach. The enraged witch grabbed her dried out cotton swab hair in both hands and screamed into the scared woman's face "ANSWER ME!"

"Emerald." Hermione said sternly, her voice telling the chocolate brunette that she was going a bit too far. Breathing like an animal, Emerald let go of Rita and smiled viciously as the woman collapsed back on the cold ground gasping for air. Hermione took over the investigation as Emerald stood back, leaning against the opposite wall, catching her breath and wondering what the hell had gotten into her; she could have killed her and not thought twice about it, she was grateful for Hermione's sobering presence.

"Rita, I warned you… Didn't I? I told that if you hurt one of my friends again that I would find you." Hermione stated firmly, feeling awful for the way Emerald had just treated the pathetic looking woman before her. "I….I….didn…didn't…t-t-turn, I swear it." The pathetic woman stuttered out. "Who gave you this information about Emerald's family, Rita?" Hermione asked, disregarding the woman's plea, her wand pointed in her face warning her not to lie.

Before Rita could respond Emerald ground out angrily "Fucking Ginny Weasley." Hermione looked shocked for a moment, taking her eyes off of Rita to stare at Emerald with wide whisky colored eyes, her wand lowering a fraction of an inch giving Rita an opportunity to escape. With narrowed eyes and great speed Emerald cast the first spell she thought of, preventing the disgraceful woman from escaping. Long ropes wound themselves around Rita, causing her to trip and fall flat on the ground. Hermione regained her senses, marching over to the bound woman, stance ram-rod straight. "Is that true?" She asked her voice threatening, her wand pointed unwaveringly at Rita. Rita cackled, the sound sinister to both girls' ears. "Yes! It's true… and you're too late, you might have stopped me from printing this story, but on Monday morning while you two take your breakfast, owls all over the world will be delivering Prophets with another lovely tale in them." The psychotic woman continued to laugh, uncaring of the situation she was in.

A mix of fear and anger caused Emerald's stomach to feel as if it was full of stones. What could she possibly print about her and her family, now? Emerald thought to herself. Hermione, curious about the paper's contents voiced the petite brunette's inner dialogue without Emerald uttering a single syllable to her. "What's it about… What lies will you be spreading, now!?" Rita began to laugh again, her response ominous "You'll see." Her smile baneful, teeth bloody from Emerald's earlier punch. Emerald rushed over to the defenseless woman and landed a harsh kick in her rib cage, the older woman coughing violently from the blow. "You fucking tell me, you bitch!" Emerald seethed, clenching and unclenching her fists in fury. When the woman didn't respond Emerald kicked her again and again, feeling fragile bones break under her boot clad foot.

Having seen enough, Hermione pulled Emerald away from the broken and bloodied Rita, pleading with her to calm down. "She's not going to answer you!" The intelligent witch yelled, holding up her hand to keep Emerald back. Emerald growled in frustration wanting more than anything to end the woman's pathetic life.

Reaching a decision, Hermione conjured a large jar and flicked her wand carelessly at Rita's unconscious form. Slowly, the older woman began to change into a tiny black bug with broken wings, an injured beetle. The intelligent young woman scooped her up into the palm of her hand and placed her inside of the large jar, sealing it tightly with a lid and a muttered spell. She suspired loudly, using her hand to drag it through her tangled mop of curls. She faced Emerald, worry etched into her countenance "Are you alright?" she asked as she advanced towards her. Emerald shook her head as tears began free-falling from her eyes unchecked "No… not at all." She sobbed out; gladly taking the comfort Hermione offered her, the intelligent witch pulling Emerald's small shaking body into a tight hug.

The young women walked back to their apparation point without a word shared between them. Silently, Hermione held out her free arm to Emerald, the other arm holding the large jar with Rita's animagus form inside of it. Emerald took the offered arm and the two disapparated, reappearing in Hogsmeade moments later. They made the long walk back to the castle, a million thoughts buzzing in their turbid cerebellums. Emerald encountering a sense of foreboding, the unknown contents of Monday's Daily Prophet looming over her, the dark cloud that was ever present, full to the brim, a storm cloud just over the horizon. The two witches made their way through the tunnel underneath the shrieking shack and back into the castle, climbed the many moving staircases as if having lead in their shoes, emotionally drained from their dreadful evening. As they approached the Portrait of the Fat Lady they froze, there in footed pajama's, sat a young man about their age whispering quietly to the pleasantly plump woman in the grand frame. Emerald knew immediately that this was Neville Longbottom, having been partnered with him often in several of her classes.

The exhausted petite brunette smirked in remembrance of a time not too long ago that Hermione had told her a tale about Neville seeking the council of the obese woman. She let out a gasping laugh, finding the situation that they were in hilarious. Hermione glared at Emerald, fighting the smile that had began to form on her own face, fighting it and failing miserably, in Emerald's opinion.

Clearing her throat, the intelligent brunette attempted to gain Neville's attention without startling him, unfortunately, the poor young man nearly jumped out of his skin anyway, either in fear or having been found out, Emerald wasn't quite sure. "It's just me, Neville." Hermione said, trying to reassure the startled wizard, she used her free hand in placating manner. Neville visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief after he saw who was in front of him. "Was just chatting up the Fat Lady, she gets lonely, sometimes." He said in explanation of his presence outside of Gryffindor house at nearly two in the morning.

Neither Hermione nor Emerald was in any condition to doubt him, although Emerald noticed the nervous fluttering of his hands as he tried to explain his odd behavior away. "What do you got there, Hermione?" Neville asked curiously as he nodded towards the large jar still clutched in the intelligent young woman's arms. Hermione's eyes darted around, looking for some kind of explanation, it was Emerald however, who supplied the answer "Stupid beetle got caught in my ear, had to visit Madam Pompfrey to get it out. We decided to keep it." Emerald answered, her quick thinking skills coming in handy. Visibly sagging in relief, Hermione nodded her head as if saying "Yea, what she said." They bid Neville a goodnight, before leaving the boy to discuss his love life with the Fat Woman in the portrait.

The duo entered the empty common room and climbed the dormitory steps the weight of what was to come weighing heavily on them. At the last second, Hermione paused with her free hand on the door before she looked at Emerald fearfully "What are you going to do about Ginny?" The intelligent young woman asked fear apparent in her voice and eyes. Breathing deeply, Emerald controlled her anger as she spoke with a promise of retribution laced in her voice "Don't worry Hermione, I won't kill her. At least not yet, I still need to find out where she got her information from… there's got be someone… someone who knows my family and I want to know who they are." Hermione nodded her head solemnly, her cinnamon eyes filled with resignation and determination "We'll find them, you mean… I'm on your side, Emerald."

Emerald smiled appreciatively at her, knowing that Hermione and Ginny were friends far before the petite brunette had come along, the position she was putting herself in drew a permanent line in the sand, she was taking Emerald's side, supporting her and turning her back on the first female friend she had ever had. Emerald was astounded by Hermione's willingness to help her, she didn't know what she did to deserve this wonderful person's friendship, but she was thankful none-the-less. They entered the seventh year girl's dormitory quietly and after Hermione hid Rita Skeeter's new home in the back of her wardrobe, casting a disillusionment charm upon it to keep it concealed, both girls collapsed completely knackered onto their beds.


	21. Ch 20 Detention

**Blah..Blah...Blaahhh! I don't own it and all that jazz...**

**Author's note: Holy Cow! What a surprise... I come back from training this weekend to find that I have gained reviews and followers! Welcome...I appreciate each and everyone of you. I hope this next chapter is fulfilling. :) **

**This is the detention with Draco and Emerald. Next chapter is the Daily Prophet. Please Read/Review!**

* * *

By the time Seven-thirty arrived on Sunday evening, Emerald was a mess of nerves and agitation. Her worry over Monday's Prophet, her detention with Draco and her guilt over her aggressive behavior towards Rita Skeeter the night prior, had the petite brunette downing more than a few nauge to rid herself of her oppressive mood.

After saying her good-byes to Harry, Hermione and Ron, Emerald made her way to the trophy room, feeling high and free of her earlier troubled thoughts. She pushed open the closed door, ready to face whatever Draco decided to throw at her, her high state placing a protective bubble around her, a barricade between her and the blonde Slytherin.

On the floor in the middle of the large room full of trophies for Hogwart's past "Over-achievers", stood a muggle bucket full to the rim of soapy water, a spongy looking foam ball floating on top. Emerald raised an eyebrow at the muggle cleaning gadget, wondering what Draco had in store for her, surely he wasn't going to make her clean all of these awards with that.

The annoyingly arrogant blonde bastard sat in a comfortable looking arm chair, his smirk not present, a first in Emerald's history with him. "Wand." He said simply, holding open his hand, his expression all business. Silently, Emerald walked forward, obeying his order, she removed her wand from her pocket and placed it in his expectant hand. The petite brunette waited patiently for Draco to tell her the terms of the detention, nonchalantly twirling a piece of her long chocolate hair, her face neutral, unconcerned. "Get to work. I want all of these trophies and awards cleaned; I don't care how long it takes, or how late it gets." He ordered, pointing to the bucket and sponge.

Emerald didn't argue with the blonde or attempt to get out of her detention, she slowly approached the bucket and grabbed the sponge, looked around for a good place to start and then got to work. The nauge keeping her thoughts and emotions in check, making her feel like this was a wonderful way to spend her evening. Happily she hummed as she dipped the sponge in the water and then wiped at a trophy, removing layer upon layer of grim and dust from the tarnished metallic surface of each award.

For a while it seemed that Emerald's humming and the dunking of her sponge were the only sounds going to be shared between the two people in the otherwise quiet room. Two hours into the petite brunette's detention and Draco hadn't uttered a word, which was difficult for him, regardless of his relaxed posture and other wise bored attitude. The more he stared at Emerald's bent back, the more he had questions circle in his head. It took everything he could not to break the silence, to give in to the nagging of his subconscious mind.

He was staring at her again. Emerald could feel the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end in response to his glaring eyes. Her blissful ignorance was starting to wear off and the petite brunette was aware that she had been in detention with Draco for over two hours. Refusing to budge, Emerald continued her cleaning, hating that she wasn't even a quarter of the way done with the trophies, this was going to take forever and ever. The chocolate brunette would be old and grey by the time she finished and Draco would continue to stare at her back without saying a word for all eternity. She must have died without knowing it, this must be her punishment for all of her sins, her inner most circle of Hell.

Feeling his eyes on her, yet again, Emerald turned her head to look in Draco's direction. Finding a deep frown disturbing his handsome features, she gave into the annoyance she felt "What are you staring at?" She asked rudely her jade eyes narrowed into a glare. For fuck sake, there was only so much someone could take before they blew a fuse. Glad that it was her who had broken their silence, Draco responded waspishly "I'm not sure, yet! Maybe you can tell me…" He said as he steepled his long graceful fingers under his pointed chin. "Are you a harlot or do you just enjoy the attention you receive from celebrated wizards?" If it was at all possible, Emerald's eyes narrowed further and anger coursed through her veins. She stood, slinging the sponge into the bucket, water splashing onto the wooden floor. She stalked towards the smirking blonde, with something akin to murder on her brain. How fucking dare he insult her like that.

Feeling vindictive, she smiled viciously at him, fire flaming from her eyes as she stood less than two feet from his chair. "Oh, Draco…" she said shaking her head at him in a mocking manner. " At least I didn't run into the arms of the first person who would have me. I actually like Harry; can you say the same for Pansy Parkinson? If my memory is correct, you denied ever having a relationship with her in the first place. What does that make you?" She sneered at him, the expression marring her attractive features "Desperate." She spit, letting all of her pent up emotion come out in that one word. Mercury eyes met hers, as he stood from his chair and used his full height to tower over her.

Emerald didn't back down, she stared up into his silver eyes, hands clenched into tight fists, her body tight with tension waiting for the bastard to deliver his next insult. She was ready, let him say what he wanted or do whatever he saw fit, she wasn't intimidated in the slightest and she wasn't going to go down without a good old fashioned fight. "Would Potter desire you if he learned of your little addiction? Wouldn't that be a travesty, little snake?" The words were like silk, his serpent's tongue delivering his next poisoned words "Maybe I should tell him." Draco threatened, his eyes promising that he would.

Needing distance between them, her position causing a crick in her upturned neck, she backed up a few steps from Draco, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. She shrugged her shoulders, her attitude uncaring "Tell him." She said, letting him know she wasn't afraid of him or what he could do to her relationship with Harry. "If it will make you feel better, tell him." She said again "He's eventually going to find out, anyway." She responded truthfully, she had no doubt that he would, as much as she didn't want him to; it was unrealistic to think that it wasn't a definite possibility.

Exhaling deeply, Emerald turn away from Draco and grabbed the sponge out of the bucket of water, muttering to herself "It's not like I did it on purpose." The blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise "What was that?" He demanded to know. When she didn't immediately respond, having not realized that she had actually confessed that out loud in front of Draco in the first place, Draco repeated his question "I asked you a question, Emerald. WHAT WAS THAT? He said enunciating each word carefully; she was going to tell him, even if he had to force it out of her.

Emerald began to wipe at the trophy in front of her, attempting to ignore the blonde's repeated question. She really didn't want to have to explain her careless confession. "Fucking hell, answer me!" Draco said in annoyance, rushing over to the petite brunette kneeling on the floor and snatching the sponge out of her hand, throwing it to the other side of the room. Emerald looked up at him in shock "I was using that!" She said with furrowed brows and a frown. The annoyed Slytherin pulled her up from her kneeling position by grabbing her wrists tightly and nearly lifting her small body off of the ground in his anger. "Get your hands off of me!" She ground out through clenched teeth, attempting to free herself from Draco's tight grip. "Emerald, answer me! Or so help me God, I will put you in a full body bind and tickle you till you do." Draco threatened the wiggling brunette caught in his grip. She stilled instantly, comprehension lighting up her jade eyes, she was at the disadvantage here, he had both of their wands and she had none.

Draco repeated his question one more time, his breath freezing in his lungs as Emerald finally answered quietly "It's not like I did it on purpose." She admitted, her eyes looking down at the ground afraid of the reaction she'd see in Draco's. "What didn't you do on purpose?" He pushed, making her clarify her response further. He thought he had an inkling of what she was referring to; he just wanted to hear it come from her mouth.

Merlin's saggy balls! He was really going to make her spell it out for him. She didn't want to say it. It would just make her feel even more awful for what she was doing to Harry. Hermione had warned her against leading him on and she liked Harry, she really did… It was just… she liked Draco, too. She swallowed, her throat and mouth feeling dry, seeing no other option, she answered "I had just finished dancing, it had felt so good to be doing what I love again, he felt emotional, I felt emotional and we… we kissed. It just happened, Draco. I didn't plan it… I don't understand why you are so mad at me, anyway, it's not like you and I are in a committed relationship." Emerald knew better than to blame what happened on the alcohol she had consumed, in her opinion that was no excuse and a cop-out. Millions upon millions of people consumed alcohol all of the time without kissing members of the opposite sex, it wasn't an excuse for anyone; alcohol didn't make you do anything.

"Emerald, look at me." The blonde Slytherin ordered his grasp unforgiving on the petite brunette's arms. Jade eyes finally met silver, Emerald looked up, expecting condemnation, she was startled to find hope there in his granite colored eyes. She shook her head, denying what she saw "No, Draco… it's too late. I can't do that to Harry, I'm sorry." After her words, Draco's grip on her arms loosened and Emerald was able to move away from him easily. His silence was so loud in Emerald's ears, his lack of response killing her, frightening her. Not knowing what else to say or what to do, she went over to the spot Draco had thrown the wet sponge, picked it up and began cleaning again. Humming to herself, attempting to rid the room of the deafening silence.

For the rest of the evening Emerald resolutely ignored the blonde's staring eyes, the weight of his stare weighing heavily on her. It was better this way, it was the right thing to do, Emerald repeated to herself over and over again. Harry deserved her loyalty and she would be loyal to him. They both had made their choices; there was no turning back, now. At a quarter past twelve Draco finally released Emerald from her detention, every award and trophy had been scrubbed clean, their bronze color shining brightly in the light of the large room.

Doing the gentlemanly thing, Draco escorted Emerald to the moving staircases "You don't have to that, Draco." She protested, wanting to get away from the distracting blonde as soon as was humanly possible. This was beyond awkward, he was a constant reminder of something she couldn't have, that she gave up willingly. Ignoring her protest, Draco led the way, his wand lit, without acknowledging the petite brunette's words, seeing to her safety was just good manners. It wasn't like he was doing this for any reason other than his upbringing. He couldn't, in good conscious, let her go by herself; she was still a lady after all.

Content in knowing that she had made it to the stairs in one piece, Draco stood stock still waiting for Emerald to climb them. His eyes stony in his wand light "Good night." He said, a finality in his voice, the sound piercing Emerald's heart as the words echoed off of the stone walls. "Good night." She whispered back, finding breathing difficult, it sounded like goodbye to her and maybe it was. With a heavy heart she turned from him and climbed the stairs that led her to Gryffindor Tower.

The chocolate brunette denied herself the simple turn of her head and eyes to see if Draco was still watching her from the bottom of the stairs. She stubbornly kept her head and eyes straight forward as she went from one staircase to the next. She couldn't look, fearful of feeling regret for her earlier actions and decision, especially if he was there, still standing at the foot of the stairs watching her departure. And if he was there, the mess of nerves and anxiety she would feel. Would she be able to continue her journey or would she run straight into his arms and tell him she didn't mean a word of her earlier declaration? And if he wasn't there… What would that mean? How would that make her feel? She didn't want to know, she refused to take that chance. Taking a deep breath, Emerald cleared those treacherous thoughts from her mind and focused on the task at hand, it wouldn't do her any good to look back or to continue to think about Draco. She made her choice; she'd have to live with it.

As soon as the thoughts of Draco were cast out of her very busy brain or at least put on the back burner, because really, it was impossible for her not to think about him at all, he seemed to be lurking there at every moment. Fear of tomorrow gave way to anxiousness over the unknown story that would be in the Daily Prophet. Was there ever going to be a time in her life that she didn't have to worry about something or another? This train of thought was far more disturbing than the last, it made her stomach ache and heart pound in fear.

By the time she had reached Gryffindor Tower and had entered the girl's dormitory, the petite brunette was a bundle of nerves. Knowing that sleep wouldn't come easily for her, she took one of her dwindling supply of nauge and climbed into her four-poster bed. She prayed for tomorrow, that whatever was coming wouldn't be too damaging. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, the exhausted young woman slept fitfully. The turmoil of her life polluting even her dreams.


	22. Chapter 21 The Inevitable

**Not Mine**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far! I appreciate every single one of you. I accidentally posted a draft copy of this chapter. So, here is the revised version. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! Thanks**

* * *

Emerald wouldn't consider herself a superstitious person, in fact she believed that divination and the like was a load of fecal matter. But today, as she stared out of large windows in the seventh year girl's dormitory, she thought that maybe she should believe. The celestial sphere was dark and dreary, dozens upon dozens of large gray storm clouds hung heavy with rain. Thunder so loud, it's booming sound made the ground and stone walls of the castle tremble with it's forcefulness could be heard everywhere inside of the massive castle. Lightning would periodically crash, it's fiery barbed beams lighting up the otherwise sunless sky. Huffing in annoyance, the petite brunette noticed that the heavens had finally opened and the angels were crying hysterically, the downpour of rain coated the window in large water droplets, making it near impossible for her to see anything further.

All in all, Emerald had already predetermined that today wasn't going to be a very good day, especially not if the weather was going to be used as an indicator. Emerald fixed her tie for hundredth time. While appearances were always important to her, today she wanted- no needed- to appear perfect. She refused to face whatever ugly story Rita Skeeter had wrote about her without appearing strong and well put together. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked as she gathered her books and belongings. Emerald took one last look at herself in the mirror, readjusted her tie for the hundredth and one time, before answering "As ready as I'll ever be." She grabbed her black satchel, schooled her face into a blank mask and followed Hermione out of the dormitory.

As the two girls walked to the Great Hall, Emerald's heart hammered in her chest, fear and trepidation in each step she took that led her to what she considered her own execution. She could hear the storm outside raging on and upon entrance to the Great Hall she saw that the enchanted ceiling was an exact replica of the conditions outside. What a dreadful day, she thought as she took her regular seat at the Gryffindor table, greeting Harry and Ron distractedly as she continued to stare up at the dark and insidious ceiling. A half a heart beat later, owls began to fly in by the dozen, their feathered wings dripping rain on everything they flew over. Their talons clutching the Daily Prophet and other mail to be delivered to the occupants of the Great Hall. Emerald hadn't realized that nearly everyone that had received mail on a regular basis, also received a morning edition of the Prophet, as well. The amount of people about to read the dreaded story in the Prophet made Emerald extremely nervous. Her hands begin to shake and she began to fidget in her seat.

Icy fear froze all of the oxygen in Emerald's lungs as she watched copy after copy of the Daily Prophet delivered to the occupants of Hogwarts, including the professors at the Staff Table, the Head Mistress included. Fucking Hell, whatever this was about there was no point in thinking that McGonagall wouldn't hear about it. Emerald gulped, looking over at Hermione, who had just received her copy a moment prior. The two young woman shared a look, both had dreaded this day, the untold story making them both edgy. Taking a deep breath Hermione opened her paper, her eyes becoming as large as two saucers as she took in the picture and headline on the very front page. Left with no other option and a need to do something, anything with her hands, the petite brunette busied herself with filling her plate with food she had no intention of eating, her hands trembling while she waited for Hermione to read it. The intelligent brunette's face morphed from surprise to anger as she read apart of the story that clearly upset her. Emerald wasn't sure if it was at her or at Rita Skeeter's version of the truth. When Hermione had finally finished, she held the dreaded paper out to Emerald, the murderous look on Hermione's normally smiling face let Emerald know that whatever the Prophet contained it had made Hermione furious with her.

Confused and anxious, Emerald took the paper out of Hermione's hand, a huge part of her not wanting to read it, wanting to live in denial, and another part of her wondering what Hermione had read that had made her so angry. Heart beating crazily in her chest, Emerald looked at the very large picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet, her jaw instantly dropping from what she saw. Her stomach rolled unpleasantly as she watched the picture of herself in her Medusa costume move.

Out of every possible thing Emerald had thought could be posted in the Prophet about her, she had never considered this a possibility. Consider her beyond shocked that someone had actually found out about her drug abuse and thought it clever of themselves to post it for all of the world to see. She fucking hated Ginny Weasley and promised herself to make that little bitch pay. Still in denial that this was happening, Emerald watched as the photographed version of herself looked from left to right as if searching to see if someone was watching her. The Emerald in the photo then opened her clutch and dug her hand inside, finding what she was after, she feigned a dramatic yawn and then swallowed something.

Right before Emerald's eyes the picture changed, this one showing how Emerald had collapsed later that evening in the Great Hall, passed out in the middle of the floor, Hermione and Draco kneeling beside her and now she knew why Hermione was angry with her, she couldn't blame the intelligent witch, she'd be angry, too. Emerald had gotten her involved in this situation, Hermione didn't deserve that. It did however, surprise her-when really it shouldn't- that Ginny would risk Hermione's Head Girl status and friendship, just to get back at Emerald. That bitch was going to die, Emerald seethed. Not because she had taken it upon herself to out Emerald to the whole of Hogwarts and England, and where ever else people read the Prophet, but because Ginny had hurt Hermione. That jealous little girl, had pretty much drug Hermione's good name through the mud, all because of a petty rivalry over a boy. Granted, the "boy" was Harry Potter… It still wasn't an excuse to hurt an innocent and Hermione was as innocent as they came.

The picture changed again, a picture of Emerald's mother of pearl medicine box and what it contained. If it was at all possible this picture shocked and angered Emerald more than the last two. The evil conniving wench had literally gone through Emerald's things to find that box and what pissed Emerald off even more, was the thought that this was actually during the time where she had attempted to stay clean. Emerald's hate for the red-head surpassed the hate she had in her heart for her father. Two blackened marks now scared the otherwise vibrant red organ. A "special" place reserved just for her, where she'd keep the hate she felt for the despicable young woman for all eternity.

Last but not least, a final picture, this one of Emerald and Draco kissing in Diagon Alley. Oh for the love of God! As if things weren't already complicated enough, this was a direct hit at Emerald and Harry's relationship. This picture screamed betrayal on Emerald's part and Emerald knew that Harry wouldn't let her explain that this was prior to their relationship. That technically she had chose Harry over Draco. He'd never listen to her and that's exactly what Ginny was counting on. Ginny knew what would happen if she just so happened to take a picture of Emerald with Harry's sworn enemy and the little fucking bitch waited until the opportune moment to do the most damage possible. She waited to post this story until after Harry and Emerald had started their relationship.

Knowing that no good was going to come from any of this and that she could basically kiss her ass goodbye she began to read…

**Amellus heir, Depressed and Mourning Teen or Poor Little Rich Girl**

**Emerald June Amellus age 17 (daughter of Brangwen Amellus and the deceased Apolline Amellus) heir to the Amellus fortune has been spotted by an anonymous source, taking the illegal substance known as "Nauge" on more than one occasion. It would seem that the heir to the large fortune has developed an addiction to the magical drug and even keeps a "secret stash" of it in her wardrobe. (See picture of mother of pearl box with pills) My source has evidence proving that the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, has even made an attempt at hiding Mrs. Amellus's indiscretions. Anonymously we were told that Mrs. Granger assisted Emerald in leaving the Halloween Feast she suspiciously collapsed at (Possible over dose). **

**Known to be stand-offish and a teen with anger issues, one small frightened child, Mella Sue Augustine age 11, tells a tale of Emerald smashing her fist over and over again in the girl's bathroom. Mella describes herself as being scared of the crazy girl in the stall that screamed and screamed as she punched the door at least a dozen times. **

**Emerald has made little attempt to make friends at Hogwarts, besides of course, the Famous Harry Potter, his inner circle, and Draco Malfoy. My sources have even given us a photo of Mrs. Amellus having a rather public interaction with Mr. Malfoy (see front page); maybe she's looking to increase her father's already large fortune with a marriage contract? My informant has also told us, that Emerald intentionally sabotaged the budding relationship of Ginnerva Weasley and Harry Potter, and now flirts shamelessly with both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, leading them both on. **

**My dear readers, I ask you "Tragic Teen" struggling with her mother's death and father's apparent affair or "Poor Little Rich Girl" disguising her true self with the poor pitiful me act? You decide…**

**Rita Skeeter**

The paper slipped from Emerald's trembling hands back onto the table. Anxiety filled her chest; there was definitely no getting out of this. She was so fucked. There in black and white was the story of her drug abuse, with proof. All anyone would have to do, if they had half of a brain, was search her satchel for the mother of pearl box and look inside of it. She couldn't deny any of it, couldn't think of any possible way for her to lie her way out of this disaster. Oh god! What had she done? How stupid she had been to think that it would go unnoticed. She didn't know what she was more worried about, Harry and Hermione's reaction to all of this or the Head Mistress's wrath. A quick glance at the Staff table told her that McGonagall had indeed read the Prophet, the older woman's beady eyed gaze was steady on Emerald.

Not to mention the damage that was clearly done to her friendship with Hermione and her growing relationship with Harry. There was no way they'd understand any of this, there was no way for her to fix it. Ginny had won, if her goal was to destroy Emerald's moral standings with the Golden Duo… she had succeeded. She had lied to Hermione about her drug abuse, saying that it was only an every now and again thing. She had lied to Harry, or kept from Harry the truth about her relationship with Draco. She had never revealed to him that the blonde Slytherin and herself were on the verge of becoming something more. The only person that shouldn't be surprised by any of this was Draco. He was ultimately the only person to know the whole ugly truth and wasn't that ironic.

The saying that silence was deafening never seemed more believable to Emerald, as it did in that moment. Nearly every eye had turned towards her and nearly every face had the same disbelieving expression. Jade eyes landed on confused vivid green ones, someone had handed Harry a paper, probably because he was mentioned in it more than once and nearly the entire school knew of their growing relationship. Emerald swallowed thickly, the amount of pain seeping from Harry's eyes was incredible. "Harry… You have to listen to me." Emerald said, her voice on the verge of begging. Before she could get any further in her explanation, Harry cut her off "I don't have to do anything, Emerald." He said, his eyes narrowed and voice beyond angry. "Is it true?" He asked, demanded really. Emerald sighed deeply "Not all of it." She responded, her eyes begging for Harry to understand.

The look in those eyes nearly killed Emerald on the spot, sadness, confusion, disbelief and anger seeped from their emerald depths, making her heart quiver. She hated herself in that moment, wished for the floor to swallow her whole. "Malfoy?" He asked, his voice full of coldness as if he already knew her response. Emerald swallowed thickly "That was before… Before you, Harry." She nearly whispered, her words coated in emotion. Oh! God, this was mortifying. The entire Great Hall was listening in on their conversation, hanging on every word they shared.

Harry shook his head from side to side "I don't believe you… You've lied to everyone, kept things from people. You've even dragged Hermione into this."He abruptly stood from the table his eyes a terrifying shade of green as he resolutely turned his back on Emerald and marched out of the hall, letting the doors slam, the sound echoing in the mostly silent room.

Emerald's eyes found Hermione's whisky colored ones, the furrow between her brow and the tears evident there making Emerald feel regret and remorse for her idiocy. "Oh Emerald! What have you done?" The intelligent brunette gasped out, before she too stood from the table along with a quiet Ron, leaving the petite brunette alone at the Gryffindor table. Emerald watched them leave, Ron's arm protectively wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders.

Alone, that's what she was, having disappointed and hurt everyone who had willingly opened their arms to her. Her actions having hurt every one of the people she had called a friend, tainting their otherwise pure white souls. Distantly, she could hear the storm, the rain the tears she couldn't cry, the thunder an echo of her heart beat, and the lightning the fear she felt for her not so distant future.

She stood from the table, cast her eyes to the ground shamefully, she didn't want to see the staring eyes she felt. She walked quickly out of the Great Hall, hearing the gossip begin as the doors were closing behind her. She wanted to run, get away, leave Hogwarts and never return. Unfortunately, she didn't make it five feet before Professor McGonagall of all people, blocked her path.

If there was ever a time in her life that Emerald was afraid, it was now. There was no way she could escape from this, her carelessness and recklessness couldn't go unpunished. "Mrs. Amellus, follow me." The Head Mistress said sternly, her expression a stony mask. Without waiting to see if she followed the Gryffindor Head walked briskly, her sensible heels sounding like gunfire as the sound ricocheted off of the stones walls. Emerald followed, there was no chance she could escape her punishment now, no sense in trying to cover up the nasty truth any longer. Whatever was going to happen to her, she knew she deserved it. With a pounding heart and heaviness weighing down her steps, each one harder to take than the last, she followed the Head Mistress up the spiral stairs and into her office, the stern looking woman allowing her to pass as she waited to close the door behind the petite young woman. Emerald was royally fucked.

The scared out of her mind young woman, stood in the middle of the office awkwardly, nearly jumping as the Head Mistress closed the door behind her, sealing her fate. The lines on Professor McGonagall's face deepened as she told Emerald to take a seat in one of the chairs sitting in front of her desk. Emerald quickly complied, sitting anxiously on the edge attempting to keep herself composed in spite of the angry thin lipped face the professor was giving her. "Explain yourself." McGonagall ordered her eyes unforgiving.

For the first time in Emerald's life she was completely clueless in what to say in her defense. Usually she could come up with a good excuse or two, or wiggle her way out of a problem with cunning. Not this time, she sat there drawing a blank, clasping and unclasping her hands as she tried to think of something that could possibly help her. She took a deep breath "I don't know what to say, Head Mistress." Tears filled her eyes, as she bowed her head avoiding the older woman's all knowing stare. A tense silence filled the room as Emerald waited for her to speak and when she finally did dread filled Emerald up. "Open your satchel and dump out the contents on my desk." Fucking hell! Emerald thought as she stood on wobbly legs and did as she was told. Books, and papers, quills, ink and finally the mother of pearl box fell out onto the desk.

Emerald waited with baited breath as the Head Mistress picked up the small pill box and opened it. If it was at all possible, the professor's stern expression became more severe as she stared down at the white pills the box held. The Head Mistress sighed in resignation before taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "You leave me no choice; I have to owl your father, Emerald."

The petite young woman nodded her head in understanding, not trusting her voice to respond. She sat back down in the winged-back chair and waited as the older woman wrote a missive and sent it with her multi-colored barn owl. Ten tense minutes passed before the owl returned with a response and the professor informed Emerald that her father would be flooing there in just a moment. Holy fucking Hell! The idea of facing that man after all she had learned about him was horrible. Did the Head Mistress think he really cared about his daughter? Was she out of her mind, she might as well go ahead and throw Emerald out of Hogwarts on her ass. Expel her and get it over with, that's what, was going to happen anyway.

She wasn't in denial and besides, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to be there anymore. What, with Harry and Hermione beyond angry with her. She had lost everything, every ray of bloody sunshine her fucking pathetic life had contained. She did this to herself; there was no point in involving that man. No point in rubbing it in her face that she was worthless, a despicable human being. She already knew… Just when she was about to state all of this to the Head Mistress, the fireplace came to life and out walked the one person she hoped she'd never have to come face to face with again.

Anger flooded her troubled head, everything Brangwen had done to his family hit the petite witch full force in the gut as he stood before her. His black business suit the finest quality, his jet black hair combed perfectly and his eyes, so like Emerald's. He raised one eyebrow at his daughter's cold face before turning to Professor McGonagall, ignoring his daughter's presence. "What can I do for you Head Mistress?" He asked in greeting, his voice silky, a serpent's tongue. "Please, have a seat Mr. Amellus." The Head Mistress said kindly, waving her open hand towards the seat next to Emerald.

He obliged his posture perfect as always, his demeanor as cool, calm and collected as ever. "What's this about? I was in an important meeting when I received your owl." He said in askance, steepling his hands under his cleft chin. Emerald rolled her eyes; inwardly of course, she wouldn't give her father the satisfaction of knowing his presence affected her. "It would seem that we have a situation on our hands, Emerald has gotten herself into a bit of trouble." Without further explanation, the Head Mistress handed the mother of pearl box to Brangwen. He opened it and peered inside, his demeanor never changing, as he closed the box and placed it back onto the Head Mistress's desk. "What does that have to do with my daughter?" He asked sharply, his face a cold mask of indifference.

Professor McGonagall pressed her thin lips together firmly, causing a white line to ring around her mouth; his nonchalant tone was making her angry. This was serious, never in the history of Hogwarts had there been a publicized case of drug abuse, until Emerald. Didn't he understand the ramifications of his daughter's behavior? Didn't he read the Daily Prophet? "Did you happen to read the Prophet today, Mr. Amellus?" She asked, her voice laced with the anger she felt. It was almost as if he didn't care, McGonagall almost regretted owling this man. He scoffed "I don't read that bloody garbage, that Rita Skeeter is nothing but rubbish." If the situation wasn't so serious the Head Mistress believed she might have laughed, this time Rita had gotten it right. She picked up her copy of the paper off of her desk and handed it to Brangwen, who read the headline. "It's true, this time." She said.

When he had read it in full, he laid it back down on her desk and focused his attention on the young woman beside him "This is true?" He asked sternly, his eyes a cold shade of green. Emerald nodded her head, uncaring of his opinion on the matter. "Head Mistress… I'd like to speak to my daughter alone." He stated coldly, his eyes never leaving Emerald as he stared at her in cold fury. Professor McGonagall stood from her seat and began to walk to her chambers "Of course." She said as she left, giving them the privacy he requested.

Brangwen's eyes narrowed on his daughter dangerously as he stared at her "What have you done?" He said through clenched teeth. Rage filled Emerald up and she gathered all of her courage as she snapped back at him "Like you give a flying fuck, father." She spit the last word like a curse and Emerald could have sworn she saw him flinch. "You are ruining our family's name you ungrateful little girl!" Brangwen seethed. Emerald huffed "That's what your concern is, that's rich father. I am an addict and you're concerned about the damage I might do to your precious name." Emerald wasn't shocked, she didn't expect him to care about her, nevertheless the truth hurt and it hurt like hell. Always looking out for himself, that was her father.

"I'll take it all away, every blasted dime Emerald. I will disinherit you, I swear it." He threatened, attempting to intimidate the petite brunette. Emerald laughed, a cold harsh sound "Do it! You think I give a damn about your money or your fucking name, father? After what you've done. After what you did to my mother? You left her to die, alone while you attended "business trips" with that little fucking harlot! Do it… please! Remember one thing you bastard… When you are an old man or some disease infests your body and Karma catches up with you… You'll get what you deserve. Your new wife will leave you there to die… just like you left my mother and she'll take your name and every knut you've ever earned. But, don't call on me father… Don't ask for my help or my forgiveness. Disown me? Too late… I've already discarded you like the piece of shit you are!" Emerald had stood and was shouting in her father's face, her five foot frame shaking from the amount of anger possessing her. Tears streamed down her face unchecked, she had waited so long to get that off of her chest. Her father laughed and began to clap his hands in mock applause. "It will be done, darling." He said, a cold smile spreading his lips apart.

Emerald's raised voice had worried the Head Mistress, who didn't like the idea of leaving the troubled young woman alone with that cold man, in the first place. She came rushing back into the room, just in time to hear the whole of Emerald's furious speech and her father's response. Her heart went out to the young woman, it didn't forgive her transgressions, but at least there was an explanation for her actions. She made a decision; she'd handle this without the petite young witch's father. He wasn't going to do anything but further damage her. Professor McGonagall couldn't allow that to happen with a clear conscience. It just wasn't in her to destroy something that was already so fragile.

Clearing her throat both Emerald and Brangwen snapped their heads towards the sound. With her usual authorative flare, Head Mistress McGonagall stood with hands on hips "I can see it was a mistake calling you here Mr. Amellus, I'll handle your daughter's punishment, here at Hogwarts. There's no need for your concern any longer." She grabbed the floo powder off of her fireplace mantle and held it out for the glaring man to take, daring him to cross her in anyway. He stood from his chair and smoothed his suit, realizing the Head Mistress was completely within her rights, it was her school and she could make him leave, forcefully if need be. Without even a glance back at his daughter he accepted the floo powder and scattered it in the fireplace, calling out his destination. "Suit yourself." He stated coldly, stepping into the flames, he disappeared leaving the other two occupants of the room alone.

As hard as Emerald tried, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face, her life was a disaster. "Now." McGonagall said as she took her seat back behind her desk, motioning for Emerald to take hers as well. The young woman slumped in the chair defeated; waiting for the inevitable expulsion she was going to receive as punishment. "I think the best course of action is detention with Mr. Filch for the rest of the term and counseling, along with weekly drug testing for the remainder of the time you have here at Hogwarts. You obviously have a lot of nasty skeletons in your closet, Mrs. Amellus. Maybe talking with someone will help you get your life back on track and help rid you of some of your demons."

Emerald could barely believe her ears, a flicker of hope ignited in her heart as she stared with shocked wide eyes at the Head Mistress. She wouldn't have to leave Hogwarts? She couldn't believe it. Although, she knew that life there wouldn't be the same after this, the alternative of being thrown out on the street without successfully completing her NEWTS, with nowhere to go and without finances, was a far worse option. She had no doubt that her father would keep his word, he would disinherit her. "Thank you." She said quietly, hoping the older woman believed that she was grateful for the kindness she didn't deserve.

"Never mind that, let's just hope you have truly learned your lesson. I am going to contact Dr. Fulbright Fairchild, he's the mind-healer currently assigned to Hogwarts. He helped a great deal of the students and staff here to cope with Head Master Dumbledore's death. I am positive that he will be able to help you, if you let him." Professor McGonagall said as she began to prepare the owl that would send her request to Healer Fairchild, showing Emerald the first kind smile she had seen all day. Amazing how the gesture lifted her defeated mood enough that she didn't feel like she was drowning any longer. The Headmistress was giving her an opportunity for redemption and Emerald, having had enough of trouble, was more than willing to take it. Anything was better than nothing at all. She'd see a "shrink" if it meant she still had somewhere to live, she'd get clean if it meant she could finish her schooling. It was worth it.

"Do you feel up to attending your classes?" The older woman asked kindly as she looked at her with grandmotherly eyes. Emerald shook her head "Honestly Head Mistress, no I don't think I can face everyone, today." She said thickly, choking back her tears. "Alright then, I'll give you an excuse for today; go back to your dormitory and rest. Tomorrow, you will attend your classes and I will notify you of your appointment with Healer Fairchild." Emerald thanked the professor and placed all of her belongings back into her satchel, all but the mother of pearl box, of course. She knew better than to even glance at it, no doubt the Head Mistress would give her a scolding for even thinking that she would allow it.

She left the office and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower thinking to herself that the only drawback of this deal was facing all of the people she had hurt. No matter, it was time to take ownership of what she had done. It was time to accept responsibility for her actions, heal and move forward. Maybe someday Harry and Hermione could find it within themselves to forgive her for the lies she told and secrets she kept. The question was, could she ever forgive herself?


	23. Chapter 22 Life is about choices

**I do not own Harry Potter, his awesome world or J.K. Rowling's stuff. I own my plot and my Original Character Emerald Amellus. **

**Author's Note: I planned on posting this chapter on Monday, but decided that I would share it with you all today. I am pretty sure that there are going to be some of you who hate it... But honestly, it has to go in this direction. Mostly because I have a sequel planned and it's a WARTIME fiction. Anywhoo... Read/Review  
**

**Warning... I guess it's pretty dark... But, then again the majority of this story is. It's definitely not a fluffy, feel good story.**

**P.S. I am of the belief that everyone is capable of murder because everyone has a BULLSHIT METER. I believe that if I experienced the amount of pain Emerald has, I would -for sure- want to point a finger and blame someone for it, even if that person is only responsible for a small portion of it. That's what Emerald does in this chapter. Poor..Poor.. Ginny (NOT)**

* * *

Jade eyes scanned the room again searching for a mop of bright red-hair. Shortly after leaving the Head's office yesterday, Emerald's guilt had turned into rage. If that little bitch had just minded her own damn business and had just accepted that Harry wasn't interested in her any longer than Emerald wouldn't be in the predicament she was in. Maybe Harry would have found out about Draco or even her drug use, but she doubted it would have been so public. So out there for everyone to see. Hermione wouldn't have stacked her books ten stories high in Emerald's normal seat next her in each and every one of her classes. She wouldn't have had to endure the angry glare of Ronald Weasley or the loneliness she felt. The guilt that was eating away at her sub-conscience.

Instead, Emerald had been publicly humiliated. Out of all of the bad days the petite brunette had experienced thus far, this one was the worst. Being shunned by the people she cared about the most was beyond painful. For that, Ginny Weasley had to pay. She wondered if that selfish little bitch had ever had to eat alone. Had she ever had to endure the whispering behind cupped hands or the gossiping behind her back that Emerald had to endure the entire day? Had Harry and Hermione ever looked at her as if they didn't see her? Had they ever turned their noses up at her in a self-righteous manner? She doubted it. Emerald doubted that pampered little princess had ever felt an iota of the pain she had caused Emerald. Well, that was about to change, Emerald was about to open her fucking eyes.

Seamus had told her, under the threat of Emerald's wand, that Dean and Ginny had their nightly make-out session about this time. How pathetic that they actually had a planned, penciled in time to snog. Who does that? So, Emerald sat still as a statue in the mostly empty common room and waited for the red-head. There was no way she could let her get away with what she had done. And sure enough, a few moments later, Ginny and Dean stumbled into the common room. The petite brunette smirked wickedly, her jade eyes containing a malevolent glint. Shit was about to get incredibly real!

Quietly she stood from the chair she had occupied for over an hour as she waited. She walked on soundless feet over to the embracing couple and silently cast a spell, making the unsuspecting pair freeze in place, their bodies completely frozen still. "Hello Ginny…Dean." She greeted her voice as cold as the first frost of winter as she surveyed her handy work. The two had slammed with their back against the walls, every part of their bodies frozen in place. Emerald loved magic.

"Dean… I am going to let you go. Ginny and I have some…unfinished business that needs immediate attention. I want you to run along to bed. Stand there and look ridiculous if you understand..." Emerald smiled evilly, her eyes flashing with the promise of revenge for the red-head's crimes. "Right." She giggled at her own joke, the sound sinister. Lifting her wand Emerald released Dean from the freezing charm and just like she suspected, Dean scurried away. The fearful boy stumbled over his own feet as he attempted to get away as quick as he could.

"So much for Gryffindor Courage." Emerald smirked sarcastically, taking joy in the sliver of fear present in Ginny's unblinking eyes. "Tsk…Tsk… little Weasley, the trouble you have caused me." She taunted, a mocking pout gracing her full lips as she rolled her wand between her hands. "Did you think I wouldn't suspect… That I wouldn't figure out who was delivering naughty little tales to Rita about me?" She asked.

Realizing that a conversation was better accomplished with two people, Emerald reversed the spell, freeing Ginny's mouth and head from the charm. "Fuck you!" Ginny spat at Emerald, in what the petite brunette would describe as idiotic bravery. Really, Ginny was in no position to be running her damned mouth. Emerald laughed sinisterly, feeling the lava hot power of her rage course through her veins, filling up her body with murderous intent. She let it consume her for a moment, visions of Ginny's limp body lying lifeless on the ground flashing through her mind. She could do it, take her the fuck out and not think twice about it.

She was so tired of feeling pain, so tired of other people's bullshit. Someone had to pay for all that she felt. Why was it she was the one that suffered over and over and fucking over again? It was time to make someone else feel what she felt. If she couldn't deliver it mentally, she sure as fuck could make them feel it physically. "What gives you the right to judge me, or to share my business with the entire world?" She asked cold fury coating her voice as she lifted her wand and pointed it directly at Ginny's heart. The red-head's eyes rounding in fear and she should feel fearful, Emerald was a second away from making a really bad decision.

It would be so easy to say the word that would end her pathetic life. She could do it, cast the unforgivable, she had enough hate inside of her to mean it. What would she be losing really? Everything that meant something to her was already lost. So, she'd spend the rest of her life behind bars in Azkaban, it would almost be worth it, to not feel anything any longer. To have a dementor end the agony she lived with. No pain, no insanity, no anger or rage or hate. Sounded like a perfect life to her. The demon inside of her roared the sound echoing inside of Emerald's head. The air crackled around the petite young woman as she contemplated her choices.

"You wouldn't." Ginny whispered, hot tears sliding down her face as she stared in fear at the tip of Emerald's wand attempting to move her frozen body out of the way. It was no use, she wasn't going anywhere and Emerald couldn't help the feeling of glee she experienced while she looked upon Ginni's trembling face. Fear me bitch, that's right! She thought gleefully "No, actually Ginevra, I think I might." She said distractedly, the voice in her head telling her to do it, the unforgivable word echoing in her mind, making her feel as if she was outside of her body watching. She paced back and forth in front of the frozen young woman for a moment, thinking over her choices. Life was all about choices! "You'd deserve it." She whispered, mostly to herself, uncaring if the little bitch answered her or not.

Ginny sobbed brokenly, still struggling against Emerald's charm attempting to free herself and now she was screaming like a banshee for someone, anyone to help her. Unbeknownst to the red-head pleading for her life, Emerald had cast a handy little charm that disillusioned them from the other occupants of the room. No one could hear or see them. "Shut-UP!" Emerald yelled, Ginny's dramatic cries pissing her off further. Flicking her wand carelessly, she silenced her, ending the pleading and begging.

Taking in a deep breath and nodding her head, her decision made, Emerald raised her wand, pointing it at Ginny's chest and began to speak the murderous word that would ultimately end Ginny's young life "AVA…" But before she could finish the spell a much larger body tackled her to the ground, pinning her there, successfully stopping the chocolate brunette.

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Emerald!?" The angry drawled voice of Draco Malfoy yelled into her face, his eyes molten silver as he stared down into Emerald's dazed face. Had he really just stopped her? Emerald thought as Draco untangled his limbs from hers and stood. During their fall to the ground, Emerald had released the wand from her hand and Draco saw it before she did. He snatched the wand out of her reach and pocketed it.

Emerald sat up, still feeling a little dazed. Recovering quickly, she picked herself up off of the ground, straightened her posture and smoothed out her uniform, she turned her crazed eyes on Draco "Why did you stop me Draco?!" She shrieked, her hands balled in fists at her sides. "She deserved it!" Her rage directed at the blonde Slytherin, momentarily forgetting about the red-head still pinned to the wall. She stomped over to the Head Boy and began to beat her fists against his chest. "Give it back!" She screeched at him as she continued to pummel him with her small fists. Tears began to run unchecked from her eyes, although, Emerald didn't notice. "Let me do it!" Her eyes flashed dangerously making Draco question Emerald's sanity.

He grabbed her small arms in his hands and stopped her from hitting him further. "No!" His voice was calm and assertive "I can't let you do that." He said shaking his head from side to side slowly. Emerald's eyes pleaded with Draco to give her wand back as she took in ragged breath after ragged breath. "Please Draco!" She begged for him to just let her end her own misery. "No." He said once more, making it clear that he wasn't going to back down, she wasn't going to get it back. She would not throw her life away in his presence, he wouldn't allow it. Ginny Weasley wasn't worth a fucking knut, let alone her freedom or her soul.

As if the full weight of the world had just landed on the broken young woman, she collapsed in Draco's arms and began to sob. The sound pitiful to Draco's ears. The aristocratic Slytherin didn't shy away from Emerald's tears; instead, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her small shaking frame. With his free hand, he pulled out his own wand from his pocket and cast a quiet "Obliviate." At the red-head still frozen and silenced against the wall. Ginny's face slackened, the warped facial expression making her appear brain dead. "Ginny Weasley… the only memory you will have of this evening is the fear that you felt. You will not utter another negative thing about Emerald Amellus, as a matter of fact; you won't feel anything at all towards her. You will believe whole heartedly that you and Potter parted ways based on your own choice and that it's for the best." When the spell was complete, Draco lifted his wand one more time and freed Ginny from the silencing and freeze charm.

The confused girl blinked in attempt to clear her addled brain before looking up at Draco with a furrowed brow "Go!" Draco demanded, his voice leaving no room for argument or question. "Why is she crying?" Ginny asked in concern, the memory charm having done exactly what Draco wanted. Ginny obviously had no idea what she was doing there, or what had just happened. She had no idea that just minutes prior, she was seconds from being lifeless on the floor. "I said go!" Draco demanded again, his voice more threatening than before.

Ginny flinched, startled by his threatening voice. She glanced at Emerald one more time and then fled from the room. As soon as Ginny had disappeared up the steps to the girl's dormitory, Draco began to make soft shushing sounds. "It's alright." He comforted, his attempt clumsy, having never comforted another living being in his life. If at all possible, he cradled Emerald nearer to him. "I was going to kill her!" Came Emerald's muffled regret. If Draco hadn't tackled her, she really would have done it.

"I know." Draco stated, not sugarcoating the situation what so ever. Sometimes, people needed to hear the truth and he had no problem making people see themselves for what they really were. Emerald would have been a murder if he hadn't gotten there when he did. She was beyond lucky that he was doing his nightly rounds and just so happened to be passing the Fat Lady.

The obese woman recognized him as the Head Boy and informed him of the situation taking place within her house. While living witches and wizards wouldn't be able to see what Emerald was up to, enchanted portraits were the exception, she told Draco what was happening and allowed him to enter, with the demand that he stop it or she was going to the Head Mistress. Emerald was already skating on thin-ice. She was lucky the Fat Lady didn't go to the Head's office straight away.

With blood shot eyes, Emerald looked up into Draco's silver orbs. She searched and searched, but couldn't find any judgment there. "I'm sorry." Voice full of regret, Emerald looked back down shamefully. "You should be." Draco responded, his voice stern. "But, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." He stated truthfully and boy did it hurt.

Emerald's heart ached in her chest. She couldn't believe that she was capable of murder, that she had actually raised her wand and began the spell that would end Ginny's life. Regardless of what the nasty little bitch did to her, she didn't deserve to die. Emerald wasn't a superior being; she had no right to make that decision.

She began to weep again and Draco, like he had seen Potter do that day not to long ago by the Black Lake, the day that he promised himself that Emerald would be his, pulled the petite brunette down onto his lap as he sat straight-legged with his back against the wall. He rocked her trembling body gently and soothed her anguish filled cries.

This time when he made a promise to himself it wasn't about winning or keeping, it wasn't about fixing or mending her, it was about protecting her and helping his fallen angel to heal.

It took hours for Emerald's cries to quiet and even after she had stopped Draco continued to hold her close to him. He held her long after curfew, he held her until the first rays of sun kissed the morning sky. Then without a single word, the two separated as if none of the evening's events had ever happened.


	24. Chapter 23 Of Leopards and Spots

**I do not own...blah diddy blahhhh...blah blah...blah blahhhhh!**

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure. Enjoy! Please Read and REVIEW... So I know what you guys think. Thanks a lot!**

**Dance Shoes -N- ink**

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Exhausted, Draco entered the Slytherin male dormitories. Yawning for the millionth time in the last half hour, he opened his wardrobe and gathered his belongings for a shower. He needed to scrub Emerald's sadness from his body. It seemed to be seeping into his bones and sticking to his very soul. He couldn't stand the way she cried, it hurt him, literally, physically, emotional. The memories of her sobbing broken voice begging for God's forgiveness, nearly undid him.

"Where have you been?" Came the voice of his best mate from very close behind him. Draco turned to him, his body aching from the lack of sleep and cramped position he had sat in with Emerald the entire night before. "Out." He said crankily, a frown lining his otherwise handsome face; he was in no mood to deal with Blaise's annoying ass this morning. The dark Slytherin smirked at him knowingly "Out with my cousin?" Blaise teased, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the blonde that appeared ready to pass out where he stood. Draco scrubbed a hand over his face in irritation "If you must know, yes! But not for the reasons you may think, Blaise. Emerald almost killed Ginny Weasley last night." Draco said in explanation.

Blaise laughed in disbelief, there was no way the calm, cool and collected Emerald had fallen that far off of the deep end. Surely, Draco was exaggerating the situation. "You mean, literally?" Blaise asked in surprise, seeing the seriousness on Draco's perturbed face. Solemnly, Draco nodded his head to confirm Blaise's question. "Yes, I walked in just in time to stop her from casting the Avada on the miniature Weasel." Truthfully, Draco was having a hard time believing it as well and couldn't blame Blaise for still wearing the "It can't be true!" mask on his face.

"An unforgivable?" He questioned Draco in awe, the truth finally sinking into his nearly jet-black head. Draco simply nodded his head at Blaise's question filled eyes. At his confirmation, the mischievous brunette's inky eyes changed from question to interest. "Do you think she could have done it?" He asked, the look of interest giving Draco an odd feeling in his abdomen. Why was Blaise so interested in Emerald's ability to cast an unforgivable? It didn't sit right with the blonde, but this was his best mate, it was probably nothing to worry about. It was more than likely just morbid curiosity. Besides, it was rare that a Gryffindor was capable of such evil. Yes, that was it, Blaise was just curious.

Shrugging his shoulders, not thinking further on it Draco answered truthfully "Yes, I am certain she is more than capable. If I hadn't of walked in when I did, the little weasel would have been a goner and Emerald would be receiving the kiss, as we speak." Blaise smirked "Careful Draco, your inner Potter is showing." He taunted, causing the blonde Slytherin to glare. "Next you'll be saving stranded kittens from burning buildings or escorting old bats to Wizard's Bingo on Sunday afternoons." Blaise continued.

"Blaise, do SHUT UP!" Draco stated, his voice telling a story of retribution if the dark Slytherin continued down the path he was unwisely taking. Blaise held up his hands in mock surrender, his mischievous smile still present and accounted for on his handsome face. Draco breathed deeply, the idea of knocking that blasted smile off of Blaise's face, tempting him. The lack of sleep made him feel angry and itchy in his own skin, he was in need of shower, stat.

Deciding that the best course of action was to leave before the situation got out of hand, Draco turned his back on Blaise without even a good-bye and headed towards the showers. Ignoring Blaise's mumbled words at his abrupt departure.

For the love of God! He still had at least eight more hours of this fucking day left, before he could collapse on his bed and finally get some much needed rest. He hoped Emerald appreciated his efforts, it's not like he would spend the entire night cradling just anyone in his arms. It's not as if he would allow just anyone to cry and snivel all over his one-hundred and fifty galleon dress shirt.

Hot water pelted off of Draco's body, the warm flow making him sigh in relief as the coils of tension were released from his shoulders and neck. He leaned his head against the shower wall, wishing that he could stay here the entire day. For a moment he contemplated taking a sick day and then thought against it. He needed to see that Emerald was alright.

As the morning sun began to kiss the sky, Emerald had stood from his lap without so much as a glance back at him and walked away. Leaving Draco a confused and wrinkled mess still seated on the floor. Knowing the other occupants of Gryffindor house would soon be rising, he left shortly after he watched her ascend the stairs. She confused the hell out of him, was she really going to act as if nothing happened? As if he didn't just comfort her for nearly six hours? Well, fine… then he wouldn't acknowledge it either. Why should he make himself look desperate for her attention and approval? Fuck that.

Finishing his shower, Draco dressed for the day and headed to the Great hall for breakfast. He was famished and wanted a very tall cup of coffee.

As he passed the Gryffindor table he noticed Emerald seated by herself, several seats away from Potter and his foolish gang. He wasn't surprised, not in the slightest, after he had read the story in the Prophet; he knew that it wouldn't be long until Potter pulled his normal self-righteous act. Draco was positive that Potter's cold shoulder had more to do with the picture of he and Emerald kissing than it did with Emerald's addiction.

The blonde Slytherin was certain that if his name was left out of the whole debacle, Potter would be merrily assisting Emerald to get clean and sober. He would be her self-appointed champion. Her fucking "Jiminy Cricket" guiding the petite brunette on her quest for sanity. He'd make a whole fucking adventure out of it. Emerald's descend into Hell was right up his alley. Potter's need to be everyone's hero would have him jumping head-first into the fiery pits of Hades and fighting whatever demons or dragons he had to in order to win Emerald's tainted black soul back. He would do it, because to him it was fun… it was exciting and then he would joyfully shout it to the world from the roof top of Hogwarts- that it was HE who saved Emerald from herself! Had Draco ever mentioned how much he hated fucking Harry Potter? Well… He did.

And the most disgusting part about this fiasco was… Draco believed with every beat of his blackened heart, that if Potter deemed her worthy, Emerald would take him back in a second. She wanted so much to believe that she could be as pure as the other bleeding heart Gryffindors. She would discard everything about herself that made her different, that made her Emerald, just to be accepted by them. She wouldn't stop until she had obliterated every single personality trait they saw as "bad", flawed. Sadly, Draco knew that she was fighting a battle that she would ultimately lose.

But, that wasn't the worst of it… No, not really. The worst part was with Draco she could be exactly who she was, nothing had to change and still she would choose Harry. Harry- who shunned her for having anything to do with Draco. Harry- who discarded her like litter at the first sign of trouble. Harry- who made her feel worthless and insecure. It was pathetic really… Not that she would choose Harry… no… That Draco would be here, when she finally figured out that she couldn't change who she was. Because you could paint a leopard and rid him of his spots, however, underneath that paint, there would be spots and over time, when that paint wore off or faded, you'd begin to see the tell-tale spots again. No one really changes; they just cover up the person they really are. Conform to what other people expect them to be, what society wants them to be.

He'd heard the rumors, that Emerald was ordered by the Head Mistress to see a Mind Healer; if he wasn't mistaken she was seeing Healer Fairchild after breakfast ended today. But, how long would this supposed "mind-healing" work? How long until Emerald relapsed, broke down or attempted murder again? Draco guessed that only time would tell. If anything Draco hoped Emerald learned how to cope with being herself, because ultimately that's what she struggled with the most.

Draco took a fairly large gulp of the hot coffee in his extra large cup, the warm liquid created a path of fire down his throat. He was so exhausted, he contemplated lying his head down right here on the table and sleeping. Setting his cup back onto the table, he glanced over at the Gryffindors and at Emerald again. The petite young woman was starring at someone in confusion. Looking for the cause of Emerald's unhappy facial expression, Draco searched the area around the petite brunette, his eyes narrowing on his best mate.

Blaise made himself comfortable at the Gryffindor table, his posture as arrogant and nonchalant as ever. The odd feeling in Draco's gut from earlier, resurfaced. Something about Blaise's line of questioning bothered Draco greatly. Yet again, he wondered about the dark Slytherin's activities as of late. And now there was this sudden interest in Emerald. Up until now, Blaise had never made it a point to see about the petite witch, unless Draco was around. It all just seemed so strange to the blonde Slytherin. Vowing to keep a better eye on his best mate, Draco finished his breakfast and left the Great Hall for class. Exhausted as he was, he couldn't help the thoughts of Emerald that kept circling over and over again in his head.


End file.
